Send My Love To Heaven
by Shyrie
Summary: Tried my version of Charlie an Joey love story. I lil bit similar to the show but also has twist and turns. Joey is back and decided to be friends not only to Charlie but to Angelo. Will she betray a friend to be happy with the woman she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Joey's Return**

"_Maybe after 3 months apart… this will be easier for us."_

"_No! 3 months is forever. Please… just stay!"_

Joey remembered as she saw the dock where she last saw Charlie bidding her goodbye, as she walk on the street to her house. Thankful that its still too early and the chance of bumping into someone she knew is less likely to happen. Summer bay is a small town and she knew somehow eventually she will have to face them, but at the moment she's not ready yet.

Charlie is right, she thought… 3 months really is forever… and its already been a year since that day and now its seems like a lifetime.

Knowing where Brett normally keep the spare keys to the house, Joey silently sneaked in her way through the back door and dropped her bags onto the floor. She looked around the house that looks like it has been abandoned and deafiningly quiet.

"Brett!!!" Joey called out, but no one replied.

She then headed upstairs to her room, assuming the Brett is probably out for an early morning drink or maybe he hasn't been home since last night. As she reached her room, she noticed the letter that is pinned on the door of her room with a very familiar writing.

**Joey,**

**I don't know when will you be back and I don't know how to reach you either. You seemed to have just vanished in the face of the earth, which I know partly was my fault. Im really sorry for that Jo.**

**Anyway I will no longer be living here as I got a job in New Zealand. And I've decided to move there and have a fresh start. I leave the address where I will be staying just in case you come back and… well, if you might feel like following me there and please feel free to do so.**

**I'm the only family you've got as you are mine. I regret the day that I disowned you. I've missed you Jo… I hope things get better for us in the future.**

**Brett**

Joey read the letter and note that it has been dated 6months ago. Joey felt a little overwhelmed as her brother may finally came to his senses. He's right, he is the only family she had left.

Joey entered the room, lying flat back on her bed. She missed her room, staring in the ceiling, she still is surprised about the Brett's letter. She thought so far everthing seems to be ok since she arrived.

Now she wonder if her going away, did any good to her so called relationship with Charlie. She wondered if Charlie missed her as much as she does or even just thought of her when she's away. Joey knew she didn't asked Charlie to wait for her. And admitted the fact that she didn't even try to communicate with Charlie at all. But she couldn't help but hope that maybe somehow, Charlie waited for her and maybe… just maybe, realised that Joey is the one that could make her happy and not some guy. Because what Joey found out after a year of soul searching in the sea although it was being covered up as a work, she realised that no matter how far she go, no matter where she is, even if she is in an open water that normally makes her forget about everything… her heart still belongs and longed for the woman she left behind.

She glanced at the clock on her table surprised that it's still working, deciding that its still early and the sun hasn't come out yet, she closed her eyes hoping that sleep will soon claim her.

**Emotionless Charlie**

7.00am

"Morning Charlie!" Ruby was just finishing her breakfast when Charlie came in from her morning run.

"Morning Rubz" Charlie simply replied.

Ruby looked at Charlie, she was used to seeing her sister like this… less enthusiastic. She seemed to just wake up every morning because she doesn't have a choice. Charlie hardly smiles, she hardly laugh. She is so up tight and so distant from everyone. She's physically there but her mind is always elsewhere.

Since Joey left, it seems as if she took her sister's soul with her. Sure Charlie is in a relationship with Angelo but Ruby still can't see the Charlie she saw when it was Joey she's with.

"Ruby, What?!" Charlie caught Ruby staring at her with deep thought in her head. She always does that and up until now Charlie doesn't know why.

"Nothing Charlie" she lied. "I just… missed you. I guess."

Charlie looked at the younger Buckton confused after hearing her answer. She never left for a long period of time for Ruby to miss her. She just went for a run and it didn't even took 1 hour.

"What are you talking about Rubz? I just went for a run and it only took 45mins. Is there something wrong?"

Ruby fainlty just smiled at her, knowing how oblivious Charlie was as to what she meant. She looked in Charlies eyes, even though her question sounds concern, her eyes failed to show any sign of it, Ruby thought to herself.

She continued watching her big sister make herself a coffee… deciding whether she prefered seeing the Charlie that never stopped crying her heart out all the time, every night and every waking morning for 1 month after Joey left and another month after 3 months that Joey failed to come back or the Charlie that is in front of her now. Who's eyes shows no emotions at all.

Charlie oblivious to her sister's stare is making herself a coffee, looking outside the kitchen window. Without thinking anything, but suddenly realised a tear feel from her eyes. She wiped it off urgently not wanting her sister to see what just happened.

_What the hell Charlie!? Crying for no reason?! Pathetic!_

Charlie chastised herself for letting a tear escaped her eyes, focusing on her coffee, she turned to face the eating Ruby on the table.

"So Chalz, What are your plans for today? Except from working?" Ruby tried a small talk to escaped the awkwardness of silence.

"Nothing. What else can I do besides work?"

"You know, there's a lot to life than just working?... ooohhh wait I forgot.

"Forgot what Rubs?"

"I forgot that work IS your life!" Ruby giggled teasing her sister

". very funny!" Charlie replied sarcastically.

.

Both the Buckton sisters turned to look, both dissapointed to see who it was.

Angelo let himself in, and approached Charlie and kissed the top of her hed. Ruby felt disgusted. Although the town seemed to have forgiven him from killing Jack, Ruby still hasn't warmed up to the idea that her sister is dating the good for nothing cop, more so a murderer.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked her boyfriend surprised to see him… but not delighted.

"I came to pick you up. I've been thinking… We've been pretty busy at work and I felt like we're neglecting our relationship. So… you know, to make up for it…" Angelo smiled at Charlie whose eyes he can not read. "I from now on will pick you up for work so we have an extra time together." Angelo knows that their relationship is not as strong as it looks, but he loves Charlie and although Charlie hasn't said the 3 little word he's been dying to hear or maybe hasn't feel it yet… he is determined to make Charlie fall for him and love him the way he loves her.

"Ok! Im up! Im gonna be late. See yeah Later!" Ruby was in a hurry to get away from them as fast as she could. She felt sick hearing Angelo's monologue and might not control it if she stayed and hear more. She doesn't like the guy because of what he did to Jack but also she doesn't like him even before because he failed to bring the life in Charlie's eyes.

Charlie watched her sister go, wishing she wouldn't. Being alone with Angelo felt more lonely when she is actually alone. She still doesn't know why she's with him. She doesn't love him for starters and yet here she is dealing with it. Funny she can't deal with people labelling her 'gay" even it was meant to be with the one she trully love, but she can deal being in a lifeless relationship with a man she doesn't feel anything for at all.

_Stop thinking about her! She's not coming back! Just be happy your not literally alone!_

**Diner Reunion**

Stirring from her slumber, Joey relactantly opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock it read 4.30pm! She abruplty sat up straight, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden movement.

Grrr…

Joey heard her stomach rambling. She went downstairs to the kitchen to find herself something to eat, completely forgeting that the house has been abandoned for 6months already. Joey relialising her situation she for a minute debated with herself it she should go to the diner or just buy some bread from the next street.

Grrr…

Realising she haven't had a proper meal or a delightful meal for ages, she quickly change clothes and headed out the door to go to the diner, secretly hoping she wouldn't bump into someone she's heavily involved with in the past although that chances are more likely to bumped in to one of them.

15 minutes later and Joey is now in front of the diner door. Standing there still deciding whether or not to go in or just head back home.

Grrr.. Grrr..

_Alright! Alright! I'm going in! _

Joey thought, hunger took over her. She let herself in, heads down as she approached the counter.

"I'll be with you shortly" Joey looked up as to hear the familiar voice of Leah. She fought the urge to run away but she's really hungry so she just look at the menu as she wait to get served.

"Sorry for the wait. What can I ge…" Leah finally looking as to who her customer is, she was startled to see Joey standing in front of her.

_Please don't say my name out laud. Please don't say my name out laud_

"Joey!!!"

Leah run out of the counter and to Joey, giving her a tight big hug. Joey hugged her back sighing to herself as her plead wasn't heard. Now she's hoping that Leah didn't catch anyones attention.

"uuhhhkkk…" Joey couldn't breath as Leah's hug is too tight.

Leah realising she may have hugged Joey too tight preventing her to breath, finally let go.

"How are you Joey? When did you come back? It's really good to see you!"

Joey finally catching her breath… "I'm goo Leah, thanks. I just came back today, this morning actually… and its good to see you too."

"Grrr…"

Leah looked at Joey quizically hearing something rumbling. She saw Joey turned bright red and realised its Joey's hungry tummy. Leah smiled knowingly.

"Ooopps.. Sorry. So what can I get you?" Leah returning behind the counter.

"Uhm… can I please have a… uhm.. Strawberry milkshake and… tuna salad please"

"Wow… for someone who's hungry, you sure did took your time deciding what to eat" Leah teased.

"There's a lot of nice food you have on the menu, can't decide which one to get. Knowing how good of a cook you are…" Joey grinned

"Hah! You never change Joey. And because of that, your food tonight will be on me!"

"Oh geezz Leah, you don't have.."

"I insist!" Leah interupted her, knowing what Joey's about to say. "Just take your seat and I'll bring you, your food shorlty."

"Thank Leah! You're the best!" Joey continued to teased.

She found herself a seat at the corner, hoping its secluded enough. She watched everyone that goes in and out of the diner's door. Leah noticed how tensed Joey is, as she approached her table.

"Here's your food Joey" Placing the food on the table she also placed herelf on the seat facing Joey.

Joey looked at her food and surprised that Leah located herself in front of her.

"Joey why are you hiding here?" Leah asked even though she has a tinniest clue as to why.

"Im not hiding Leah" Joey lied as she start eating her food. "the food is great as always Leah" she smiled hoping it would change the subject.

"Thank you, but I'm not letting you off the hook…"

Joey remained quiet but swallowed hard.

"Joey… I have a feeling that you don't wan to be notice by anyone. But its really hard. Summer Bay is a small town, where most people know each other, you know that"

"I know…" Joey continued eating

Leah giggled, looking how hungry Joey must be. She adored the girl even before and couldn't blame Chalie for falling for her.

"Then why hide? I mean, sooner or later they would know… so why not now?"

Joey looked at Leah… swallowing hard again, she thought of the the woman said. She was about to open her mouth when a teenager entered the diner and immediately spotted her.

"JOEY!!!"

Both Leah and Joey looked at Ruby running towards Joey and almost knocking her off the chair when Ruby embraced her pretty tightly.

"I've missed you!!!" Ruby exclaimed still cant depart herself from Joey.

"I've missed you too Ruby"

Leah watch her younger housemate and former housemate interact with each other. It could've been picture perfect if it weren't missing one.

Finally releasing Joey from Her gripped Ruby located herself beside Joey.

"So, How are you Joey?"

"I'm good thank you" Joey finished her food before anyone comes and decided to almost choked her again with their hugs. It's not that she's ungreatful for it. She actually does enjoy the warm welcome that she's been receiving now.

"Yeah, I bet you're good." Ruby looked at Joey more tentatively "the sea really do you good Joey… you look absolutely…" Ruby suddenly out of words, not wanting to sound like she's checkng Joey out. But who wouldn't she thought. The girl is gorgeous. "absolutely.. WOW!" she managed to finished her sentence.

"Thanks Rubz… you look good yourself too. Is that because of Xavier?" Joey winked to Leah and grinned.

"I think so…" Leah joining in teasing Ruby

"Leah!"

The 3 girls continue to catch up. Irene was about to call Leah back, but seeing the reason why Leah has been hold up, she decided not to interupt. Irene knew Joey and quite frankly, she liked the girl. She's friendly and witty and funny and although she didn't really get to spend any time getting to know her, she have heard a lot of good things about her.

"So Joey, where do you stay now?" Ruby asked

"Brett's house… well mine now since he's he lives in New Zealand now."

"Ohhh… I was hoping you can stay with us again" Leah knew how much her son is fond of Joey as much as they are.

"Yeah… well… and I don't think it would be a good idea…"

"Why not? Because of Charlie?" Ruby blurted out before she can stop herself

"I guess?"

"Joey… Why didn't you come back after 3 months like you said?" Ruby continued

"Geezz... you never ran out of questions do you?"

"You never get tired of avoiding them do you?" Ruby smiled a little

"Because I thought is still not enough. I mean… I needed more time."

Both Ruby and Leah looked at each other; they both noticed the hurt in Joey's ever so honest eyes they could never lie. She's still hurting and they both saw it. Which mean she still loves Charlie.

_The news will break Joey's heart again in million pieces_

Both Leah and Ruby thought to themselves. The facial expression didn't go without Joey noticing. She sensed that there is something that these two is not telling her. But decided not to push it.

"How's uhmm… How's Charlie by the way?" Joey asked making sound as casual question as she can managed it to be.

"She's ok?" Leah looks at Ruby as if asking if she said it correct.

Joey looked at Leah and then Ruby and then Leah again.

"Ok." She wanted to asked more but she decided not to. Instead she excused herself and went to the toilet.

"Should we tell her?" Leah leant and whispered to Ruby

"I don't know… did you see the hurt in her eyes? God her knowing Charlie is in a relationship will crash her"

"I know…" Leah said in agreement.

"Senior constable what can I do for you?" Colleen greeted the couple entered the diner.

Leah and Ruby both turned their head as they heard the mention of 'senior constable' only to find Charlie isn't alone. Wrapped around her waist is Angelo's arm. Ruby and Leah immediately went pale as they looked at each other. They both knew this is not going to be good.

Charlie spotted Leah and Ruby in corner, and she could swear they looked so pale it's as if they've seen a ghost. Worried Charlie walked towards them. Leaving Angelo to wait for their order.

"Hey, guys! Everything ok?"

Leah looked at Ruby. She wanted to say something, anything but was too nervous about the situation.

"Yeah. Everything's ok." Ruby lied.

"Hey babe. Ready to go? I've got the foods" Angelo approached Charlie wrapping her arms around Charlie again. Making sure not to missed any physical contact he can have with Charlie.

Oblivious to everyone, a pair of eyes were watching the table that she just left to go freshen up. She tensed when she noticed a familiar figure approached the table. She still looks so beautiful, Joey thought. She frozed from where she was standing at the sight of the woman in uniform. And when she already gathered enough courage to walk back to her table, another person walked towards Charlie, she assumed it was a collegue but when she saw the guy wrapped his arms lovingly around Chalie's waist, she knew they're more than that.

_What do you expect? That she'll wait for you? You're an idiot! She didn't even last one night without you before going off to Hugo's bed! And you still hope she will last for a year! You're just an experiment to her Joey! Nothing more! _

Joey thought. She fought the urge to walk back and surprised them but then she realised she's not ready to face all of them all at the same time without breaking. She needs time to think and to set her mind and brain and more importantly to numb her broken into million pieces heart. She tried hard not to burst in tears. Not untill she gets home.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later ok?" Charlie bidding goodbye to her sister and her housemate Leah.

Not long after Charlie and Angelo left, Joey came back from the comfort room. Both Leah and Ruby let out a sigh of relied having thought that Joey didn't see Charlie and Angelo.

"Hey, What's with the look?" Joey asked acting innocent.

"uhmm… What took you so long in there? Bad Salad?" Leah joked wishing it would lighten up the mood a bit.

"Nope. I just need to stay there for a bit. Not a bad idea huh?" Joey eyed both Ruby and Leah, seeing the worry looked on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked hoping that she's wrong about her feeling.

"Oh, c'mon guys. I saw Charlie…" Joey tried to put a brave smile on her face hoping her eyes wouldn't betray her like it always do.

Leah and Ruby looked stunned neither of them know what to say. They feel a bit guilty for not telling Joey before hand.

"Don't worry guys. It's ok. (No its not. It hurts)." Joey kept her looked on both of her friends. "I saw Charlie and her boyfriend. Its not supposed to be a big deal right?"

Ruby eyed Joey, searching her eyes but failed to see anything. She didn't want to see Joey hurt but she kinda hope that her eyes will show it. Coz then it will confirm that she still have feelings for Charlie and with some help on Charlie's side she might be able to get her old sister back. The one with so much love and care to give, not the one that is so guarded with her feelings that she doesn't let anyone in. Not even her.

"What is ok Joey?" Ruby asked as she failed to see what she wants to see in Joey's eyes.

"It's ok for me to see them together. I mean… should I expect more from Charlie?"

Silence…

Joey couldn't take it anymore; she doesn't know for how long can she keep her brave face in front of these people that had witnessed her relationship with Charlie before. It hurts too much. She knows that she shouldn't expect anything but she couldn't help it. And now the truth is out and layed down on her feet, Charlie had move on and so she should too.

"I better go guys. I'm still tired and having had a lot of sleepless night, I need a long relaxing sleep. I'll see you guys 'round ok?"

With that she left the diner without even waiting for Leah and Ruby to reply. Tears started streaming down her face. She walked as fast as she possibly could to get inside the house, in where she can pour her heart out, cry as much as she can and grieve as much her body and mind can take.

At the diner both Leah and Ruby still looked confused and stunned at Joey's reaction. The expected tears and declaration of how much it hurts her to see Charlie in the arms of another, but none of it happened. Joey seemed to accept it fully, opposite to the hurt they saw in her eyes earlier. They failed to read Joey's honest eyes this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clouded Mind**

Later Joey found herself inside the dark house. Sitting in the floor, leaning against the door, staring blankly in the darkness of the house. She has been crying since she arrived from the diner, she felt so tired from crying and sobbing and yet she couldn't make herself stop. She felt like she's been crying so hard that her eyes won't be able to produce anymore tears.

_How stupid can I be?! Expecting and hoping that she'd wait for me?! She's straight! Always have bee… and I'm just… I'm just a stupid phase in her successful life! She've moved on because she never really loved me. What she felt for me before isn't love… it's a fucking pity! Pity for the gay girl who got raped and kicked out of her house and disowned by her brother!_

Joey gathered all her strength and crawl her way towards the couch. Gently climbed up and curled up like a ball, she never felt so alone and miserable in her life before.

_Why do I still fucking love her? She doesn't do me any good! She got me kicked out of the house; she made me feel like she had feelings for me and then avoided me which lead me to almost getting killed! I had a traumatic day and just wanna get the hell away from everything and then she came and kissed me and then avoided me again! She admitted to have strong feelings for me and then chose not to act on it, I didn't even pushed her or forced her to act on it, I moved away and then she fucking can't stay away after and even telling me she broke her hear too like as if that's my fucking fault! And still, what did I do? I still tried and patiently waited for her to come around the idea of being with me… and when we finally together the first challenge in our relationship, she ended up in Hugo's bed! Not only did she have sex with him while being with me, she also lied and tried to hide it from me making me look so fucking stupid! She followed me when we're about sail and all she can come up with as a goodbye was I left my fucking IPod! She didn't even try hard enough to convince me to stay! She may have saved my life but she also killed me by breaking my heart into million pieces over and over again! And I can't blame anyone for that because it is I who is so stupid! Stupid enough to believe that she can love me!_

Joey thought, she continued crying even harder this time as she realised she can't blame it all on Charlie… because it's also her fault for letting Charlie hurt her like that. She decided to cry until she can't cry anymore and then promised herself that this is the last time she's gonna shed tears because of Charlie.

Joey thought of her unpack bag up in her room and meddle with the idea of going away again, but then decided to stay.

_If I want to move on I need to get used to seeing her around. Around with someone else, take all the pain that she has to offer until it hurts no more. She have moved on and so… I should too. I won't ever give her a chance to hurt me anymore. NO MORE!_

With that in Joey's head, she finally let tiredness and sleep take over her aching body.

***

Ruby is sitting on the couch when Leah arrived home. Both looked at each other as Leash sat beside the younger girl.

"Hey…" Leah greeted her younger housemate softly.

"Hey…" Ruby simply replied.

Silence fell between them, not knowing what to do and what to make out of what happened earlier.

"Should we tell Charlie?" both asked in unison.

"I don't know Rubes…" Leah was the first to recover

"How will she take it if we tell her?" Ruby sounding worried for her sister

"It shouldn't be that bad… I mean… she's in a relationship now. Right?"

Ruby nodded silently.

"If there is someone we should be worried about… I think it should be Joey. Don't you think?"

Ruby looked at Leah and nodded again in agreement. She's correct thought Ruby.

_What will it do to Joey?_

"So… we'll tell Charlie?" Ruby inquired wanted to make sure.

"No point hiding. She'll eventually know and if she finds out that we knew and we didn't tell her… it wouldn't be good."

"But I don't understand, Leah. Why? I mean… she's with Angelo now. So Joey being back is completely none of her business. Right?"

Leah thought of what Ruby have said and agreed that she does have a point.

", so… let's just leave it? Let Charlie find it out herself?"

"Maybe… besides, Charlie is as cold as ice now. So I think it wouldn't affect her."

Leah moved closer to Ruby, she saw the sadness in the younger Buckton's eyes. Leah knew how Ruby looks up to Charlie but she must admit, lately Charlie hasn't been herself… and she couldn't blame Ruby for feeling so separated from Charlie anymore.

"C'mon now Rubes. We know how much Charlie got hurt when Joey left. She's been so broken and for all we know, she may still be broken. And the toughness and coldness we see from her may be just a defence mechanism. You know…"

Ruby leaned in close and rests her head over Leah's shoulder.

"Defence? From who? From me? From us? If that's the case why won't she let us help her? And plus, why do we have to suffer from her misdeeds? She's the one the slept with Hugo, she's the one that let Joey go when she has the chance to stop her and beg for her to stay. Why are we the one that needs to put up with her attitude. I missed my sister Leah. I missed her so much!"

Tears started to flow from Ruby's eyes. She buried her face on Leah's neck and Leah instinctively hugged Ruby tight. She understands where Ruby is coming from.

"Sshhh… It's ok Ruby. Everything will be ok sooner or later. From now we just need to support Charlie, because that's what she needs. Ok?"

Ruby nodded silently, sinking in Leah's embraced and hopes that it's Charlie that is comforting her.

***

1 week later, Joey managed to stay out of sight of the Summer Bay people. She managed to get some groceries that lasted for a week. She busied herself cleaning the house, rearranging the furniture and even gone as far as painting her own room.

Walking outside the street Aden was on his way to the dock when he noticed someone is moving around Joey's old house. Knowing that Brett left for good to New Zealand… Aden quietly walked up at the back of the house. Sure to himself that it's some burglar inside the house. He knocked silently through the back door and when no one answered he sneaked himself inside.

Aden was surprised to see how clean and tidy the house is. He slowly walks inside when he suddenly froze to his feet, seeing the familiar figure that is moving around the kitchen.

"Joey???" Aden managed to utter in silence.

Joey turned to her back abruptly and saw Aden in front of her looking as shocked as she was.

"ADEN!!!" Joey quickly recovered and run towards her mate, hugging him as tight as she could.

"JOEY!!!" Aden hugged her back and even lifted her off her feet.

"Ok Aden…. Too much now… you can put me down now." Joey tapping Aden's shoulder.

Aden reluctantly put Joey down, looking at his friend; he so delighted to see Joey back after ages ago.

"When did you come back? How come I never heard anything from you after you left?"

"First I got back a week ago. Leah and Ruby saw me at the diner. And second I honestly don't know why I didn't keep in touch. And I'm really sorry for that."

The friends chatted their way all day, catching up. Aden learnt that Joey already knew about Charlie and Angelo. Somehow relieved that he didn't have to be the bearer of the bad news… but also confused when he saw Joey's reaction about all of it. She doesn't show any sign of hurt nor care that Charlie had moved on and now in a relationship. Aden knew how much Joey loves or loved Charlie and seeing her taking all the information so easy made him wonder.

He looks at Joey intently as she talked about her experiences while she's gone. Joey seemed to not change at all. Same all bubbly and funny Joey, Aden even stared intently into Joey's eyes. It's still lit up when she talks about something that is funny and exciting. But when it came to that point where they were talking about Charlie, Aden failed to see any sign of anything.

_Nothing! No emotion at all. She doesn't show any sign of sadness nor happiness. Her eyes are as cold as eyes when Charlie's the topic. What happened Jo?_

Aden thought to himself.

"Anyway, how come I didn't see you around, if you've been back for a week now?"

"Uhm… I was busy. I need to clean up the house, and do you know how hard it was to clean this house after a guy tenant lived here? And I cleaned it all by myself!" Joey joked.

"Well, if you have showed yourself to me, then maybe I would've helped you!" Aden teased.

"Ok. Next time…" Joey giggled.

"What do you mean next time? You're not going away again are you?" Aden asked worried. He doesn't want Joey to go again, not knowing when will she be back.

"I don't know yet, Ade. I'll see what happens. Ok?" Joey placed her head on Aden's lap.

"I think we should celebrate! Let's go to the Surf Club!"

Joey thought about the idea, and considered turning it down but Aden is very persuasive, so she ended up finding herself walking with Aden towards the Club.

_Ok. Just relax Jo. You're strength will now put to test. You're stronger now. No one can hurt you anymore. You will have to bump to her sooner, so if doesn't make a difference if that happens now. She won't be able to hurt you. _

***

Charlie was seating in the corner of the surf club. She and Angelo decided to grab some drink after having a stressful day; they thought it would be nice to unwind before going home.

"Hey Babe, would you wanna stop by to my place before I dropped you off" Angelo asked thinking about how they can unwind more intimately.

"Why?" Charlie asked unaware of Angelo's grin.

"I thought, maybe… some quality time together may help us relax more. You know…" Angelo's grinned more.

"I don't know… can you just drop me off home?"

"But Charlie…"

"Look, I'm really tired. If you don't want to drop me off, I'll just walk." Charlie told him sternly.

"Ok. I'll just go to the toilet first, and then we'll go." Angelo disappointed but don't want to argue.

Charlie was waiting; drinking the last sip of her beer, when her eyes caught Aden entering the Club, seeing the figure that followed Aden made Charlie swallowed the liquid hard.

_Joey!_

Charlie couldn't move a muscle. She wanted to run to her and hugged her and tell her how much she missed her. But she couldn't find courage to do so or the strength to even call out her name.

_She's back? Joey __**IS **__back! She came back… but why now? What took her so long? God, she still looks amazingly gorgeous! _

"Hi Charlie!" Aden waved at Charlie before stopping himself, remembering Joey's with him.

Charlie looked at Aden and then her eyes fixed to Joey's whose brown eyes is staring back at hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok Joey… breathe and relax. It couldn't get any worse anyway._

Joey talked to herself as she stared back into Charlie's eyes. The same eyes that comforted her before, the same eyes that is piercing thru her soul. But Joey in the past week filled her heart with anger and not even that eyes can penetrate into her.

Aden watched the interaction between Charlie and Joey. He looked at Charlie and saw Charlie's face in shocked and eyes a bit teary. He then looked at Joey and surprised that Joey's face shows nothing at all. It was blank and her eyes… no tears, no sadness, no happiness… just eyes staring back at Charlie's.

"Would you guys wanna take a seat?" Charlie asked nervously but thought it would be necessary.

"Aden?" Joey looked at Aden hoping he would decline.

"Joey?" Aden looked back at Joey; he doesn't know what to do. He didn't want to decline Charlie's offer but he's not sure what it would do to Joey.

Joey looked at Aden, then Charlie and then around the place.

"Oh, ok then…" Joey agreed reluctantly.

She grabbed herself a chair and so did Aden.

_I can play this game…_

Awkward silence fell since Joey and Aden joined Charlie. Aden still watch the interaction although both lips are sealed. Joey eyes wonder around the room, not wanting to look at Charlie who she knows is staring at her for some reason.

"So… are you alone?" Joey tried a small talk

"uhmm…no. Actually I'm here with…"

"Hey guys! What's up?" Angelo showed up before Charlie could finish her sentence.

"So, Whose your friend Aden?" Angelo asked as she located himself beside Charlie, wrapping his arms around her girlfriend's shoulder.

Aden suddenly felt like tugging Joey and go. He's been protective of Joey and knows that presence of Angelo together with Charlie in the same room, in the same table will break her friend's heart.

"Joey" Joey replied offering her hand.

"Angelo. Nice to meet you Joey. You new in town?" Angelo asked oblivious who Joey really was/is.

"Uhm… Kinda. Well I've been away for a long time that it felt like I'm new. Except that I pretty much familiar with every one here." Joey answered, being civilised with the guy that Charlie is in a relationship with.

Aden looked at Joey and was again surprised by her friend, it showed nothing of hurt. Joey was just looking at the menu and when she's done with the menu she looked straight up to the couple.

Charlie just sat there listening to the conversation. She doesn't know what to feel; here she is with Angelo and Joey. She wanted to talk to Joey, but no words would come out. She wants to stare at Joey but she can't.

Angelo turned to Charlie. "Ready to go?"

"Uhmm?"

"I said, if you're ready to go? Because you said earlier that you're tired."

"Ah yeah… Uhm… Just hang on. I need to go freshen up." Charlie stood up quickly and walk as fast as she could to the toilet.

Leaning on the basin, she looked herself in the mirror.

_She's back! What am I supposed to do now? Should I talk to her? Should I tell Angelo about her? What am I going to say? How do I say it to Angelo? How am I gonna talk to Joey. Oh God, Joey. She looks so beautiful, so… so gorgeous! Her hair, her eyes, her nose, her skin, her lips, her smile… God, her smile. Stop! Stop it Charlie. This isn't the right time for that. And certainly there isn't a right time for that kind of thinking. You're with Angelo! And Joey… Joey's presence shouldn't bother you now. But it does! It always does bother me; anything about Joey will bother me no matter how hard I try not to… what is she thinking about me now? She may have concluded that I'm the worst person in the world to be with…"_

Charlie's stopped with her thought when she heard the door opened. She turned around and saw who came in.

"Hey? You ok?" Joey saw Charlie; her eyes are red and her face pale.

"Yeah. I just need freshen up…" Charlie lied.

"Well, Angelo asked me to check up on you, Coz you were looking a bit pale." Joey said casually trying not to look concern and avoided to look in Charlie's teary eyes.

"Oh, Ok. I'll be out in a minute." Charlie said deflated, she was actually hoping that Joey was there to check up on her and not because Angelo sent her.

"Ok."

Joey looked at Charlie when she saw Charlie looking down the sink then turned to head out of the door.

"Joey…" Charlie whispered… but enough for Joey to hear.

Joey stopped and meddle wether to go ahead or look back. But then Joey reluctantly turned and saw Charlie on the floor… leaning against the tiled wall. Joey's heart melted at the sight of Charlie so broken, she hurriedly kneeled in front of Charlie before she can even stop herself.

"You ok? What's wrong?"

Joey asked worriedly… she never wanted to see Charlie like that. She knew that she decided that she wont let Charlie hurt her again, but she couldn't and wouldn't hurt Charlie nor abondoned her in that way. She could never hurt a soul and definitely not Charlie, and she knows that if she leave Charlie in this state, she will be hurt.

Joey hold Charlie's hands that are clasped together wrapped around her knees which is curled up close to her chest. Her other hand reached for Charlie's chin, guiding her head up so slowly so she can look at her.

Joey then saw Charlie's red rimmed eyes… tears are flowing non stop and sobbing really hard. Releasing Charlie's hands, Joey took hold of both of her cheeks and wiped tears after tears with her thumbs.

_Why is she crying? I've never seen her like this before. Where did that strong-willed woman I came to know before? Besides I didn't do anything nor say something… in fact I'm the one who should be crying. I'm the one left to take all the pain seeing her with her boyfriend… I'm the one with a broken heart._

"Charlie…" Joey whispered.

Charlie just looked at her… straight into Joey's eyes. Looking for comfort, looking for love or signs that might say or mean that she still loves her. But… nothing is there. She could only see nothing. Just a pair of eyes looking back at her.

_This isnt __**MY**__ Joey's eyes…_

Charlie thought and burst into more tears if that is even possible. Joey leaned in closer and closing the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around Charlie and cradle her in her arms.

"Sshhh… everything will be fine." Joey said quietly while rubbing Charlie's back as she let Charlie cry.

"No, it wont Joey… nothing's every gonne be ok."

Charlie snuggled up more to Joey. She want to be close to her more. She wants to take advantage. She wants to take all that she can at that moment.

"Look… I don't know what you're problem is or what you're going through at the moment, but… I know you're a strong woman and you can get through anything."

Joey then kissed the top of Charlie's head, she didn't know if it's a good idea, but she felt the need to do it.

Charlie moved her head and looked up to see Joey's face, still not moving away from Joey's embrace.

"How can you say that? How are you able to comfort me like this, when… " Charlie couldn't finish. Suddenly she felt a lump on her throat and then started crying again.

"When you've hurt me?" Joey finished it for her.

Charlie nodded, burying her face back on to Joey's neck. Thankful that Joey even allowed her to do just that. Joey helf her close, her heart is beating faster.

_What the hell?! Focus Joey! You're here just to comfort! You're not here for anything else!_

Joey reprimand herself from feeling something she isn't supposed to feel.

"It's all in the past now Charlie. It doesn't mean anything anymore." Joey lied. In her hearts of hearts, she knows it meant everything to her.

"What do you mean?" Charlie tried hard not to sound hurt.

"I mean… I haven't completely forgiven you yet, but… I'm not a cruel person Charlie. I can't and wont leave you in this kind of state. What will this town think of you if someone walks in here and find you like this, the senior constable crying like a baby? I don't think so! Plus, I still owe you my life… I guess." Joey trying to sound casual and even tried to crack some joke to lighten up the mood. It's true though, Charlie did save her life even though she crashed her heart.

"You don't owe me anything, Joey."

"Why? Because you were just doing you job?"

"No"

Charlie simply tugged on Joey's body more. Hugging her tight as if her life depended on it.

Outside, Angelo is beginning to worry. Both girls has been in there for 30minutes.

"What's taking them so long? How long does it take for women to freshen up?"

"I don't know Angelo. You're kinda asking the wrong person here…" Aden tried to lighten up.

_Patching things up, I hope…_

Aden thought, he personally preffered Charlie with Joey that with Angelo. And although he doesn't really know what's taking the two so long, he at least could hope that somehow, the two will realised how they're meant for each other… that, the one can't function properly without the other.

"Maybe I should follow them…" Angelo suggested.

"Mate, they're in the ladies… even if you go there, you wont be allowed inside. Why don't I just call Joey?"

Angelo nodded and watch Aden ring Joey's mobile.

Inside the women are still holding each other. No words are spoken, but the silence seemed to tell all. Both wanted to take advantage of what they have now. Both wanted to prolonged whatever it is that holding them close together.

Charlie stopped crying eventually, but still didn't move from Joey's neck. She felt comfortable there… she can smell Joey's hair and could feel Joey's neck pulse pulsate against her face. She enjoy the feeling of Joey's warm body wrapped around her. _**If there's heaven on earth… this is it."**_ She silentely thought.

Joey on the other hand is fight back tears. _No! I will not cry! I passed that stage! Joey! You will not cry! Crying time is over! You're strong now! This is just Charlie! Just Charlie! _Joey kept telling herself. Her mind is telling her to let go, but her heart wants to hold on to her for as long as she is able to. Even thought it still hurts her to hold Charlie like this… knowing this is as far as they can ever be. Charlie isn't hers anymore and never will be.

"Joey?"

"Uhm?"

"I just…" Charlie was interupted by Joey's mobile.

"Ade?"

Charlie heard Joey. Suddenly she's back on earth. She for a moment, forgot all about anything else… for a moment there all that mattered to her is Joey. That they are holding each other… and that they're alone and invisible from prying eyes of reality.

"Yeah?"

"What 's taking you two so long?"

Joey looked at Charlie in her arms, she wasn't sure if Charlie would want her to tell about her breaking down moment for no reason… or at least she thought for no reason.

"Uhm, is Angelo worrying?" Joey asked instead.

"Well… Yeah. He asked me to call, to check up on you two." Aden said.

"Oh, ok. Hang on a sec Ade. Ok?"

Joey turned to Charlie whose arms are still tightly wrapped around hers. And if she didn't know better, she would say it's a lot tighter now than a few seconds ago.

"Would you like to talk to Angelo?" Joey asked quietly.

Charlie thought for a moment and then shook her head No. She doesn't want to face the earth just yet. She wants to clung on to her heaven as long as she can. _**Earth can wait… my heaven wont stay for long**_. Charlie thought.

Joey sighed, she doesn't understand why did Charlie put her in this position. As much as she wants to stay like that with her, she also know that the faster she lets go, the easier for her. She knew if she stay there longer, she will be taking 2 steps backward and yet she obliged and turned to Aden on the other line.

"Ade… can you tell Angelo that Charlie… well… Charlie wants to stay for bit. Tell him we'll be the ones to drop Charlie off home. Ok?"

Charlie listened to Joey intently.

_We?!_ Charlie and Aden thought in unison.

"Joey…"

"I know Aden… but… just help me out. Ok? I'll tell you everything later."

With that, Joey hanged up. And Aden's left reluctantly agreeing as he doesn't have a choice anyway.

"Mate, Charlie said she'll stay for a while. She said you can go ahead and Joey and I will drop her off."

"What?!" Angelo felt annoyed, waiting for her then got send off alone.

_What the hell is going on in there?! One minute she's eager to go home, then now she wants to stay?!_

"Did she say why?" Angelo asked sharply.

"I don't know mate. Maybe you can ask her yourself tomorrow."

Moments later Angelo reluctantly left the Surf Club. Aden ordered a beer as he wait for the women in the ladies room for almost an hour now.

_Those two needs to get their acts together. Someone will ger hurt badly if they don't. But… either way someone will definitely be hurt._

***

inside the ladies… Joey gathere all her will power to pull away slowly. Charlie seemed to have calmed down.

"Charlie… do you think you can… we can… go now?"

Charlie looked in to Joey's face. Her heart screamed _NO! I want to stay in your arms more!"_

"Yeah ok." She said letting her head get the better of her.

Joey helped her to stand up and they both fixed theirselves. Joey walked towards the door first, eager to get out fast.

"Joey…" Charlie called out and watch Joey stop.

Joey turned her head but not her body.

"Will… will I see you again?"

"Charlie, Summber Bay is a small town. Even if we both avoid each other or don't want to see each other, we will still eventually bumped into each other somehow." Joey said coldly.

Charlie was surprised on how cold Joey turned. She was just there not long and now in front of her is a completely different Joey.

"I mean… can… we… uhm… talk?"

"About?" Joey finally turned 'round.

"About… us?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Charlie."

"But… Joey, there is!" Charlie looked up again and was meet with Joey's piercing cold brown eyes.

"No Charlie… there isn't." Joey said calmly.

"But… I want to explain…:

"No… it's ok Charlie. You don't have to explain anything. You don't need to explain anything"

Joey interupted her before she can even finish. Joey fixed her mind, that no matter what the explanation is, it would always end in the same bottom line. Chalie is with someone else now. And that is not about to change.

"Im making things easy for you. No need for explanation. I wont hold anything against you. And… I wont blame you for anything."

With thatn Joey turned and open the door. Charlie stood frozen, tears started to run down her cheeks again but she urgently wiped it off and followed Joey out of the ladies.

Aden stand up when he saw Joey walking towards their table… and followed by Charlie. He felt bad when he saw Charlie's red swollen eyes. He never seen Charlie like that in a long time. For a long time, Charlie didn't show any emotiong or feelings and now… that she finally has, it has to be sadness.

Joey approached Aden and before he can even ask any question, she immediately say…

"Take her home Aden." And with that Joey walked as fast as she could to get out of that place.

Charlie saw Joey leve, she wanted to run after her but she felt exhausted and bit light headed from all the crying. Her knees are about to give in when she felt Aden's hand on her elbow.

"Charlie, are you ok?"

Charlie didn't answer. She just continue to look at the closed door of the club. It didn't go unnotice to Aden though.

"Joey asked me to tak eyou home."

Charlie nodded and fight back the tears that are starting to form in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short chapter guys.**

Aden took Charlie home… Leah was there and Aden explained that Joey just asked him to take Charlie home and that he doesn't have any idea about what happened inside the ladies room. Leah understood and didn't ask anymore. She and Aden took Charlie to her bedroom and made sure she's tucked in, Charlie has been quiet and just managed to say a silent thank you to both of her friends.

When Charlie finally heard her door room closed, she started weeping again. She amazed herself that she didn't break down in front of Aden and Leah, and she managed to fight her tears back untill she's out of sight. Seeing Joey elated and deflated her at the same time. She was glad to see the girl back to Summer Bay as she thought she'd never see her again. She missed her so much that it hurts… but she's also sad because she can't hold her the way she wanted to hold her. Joey is so near and yet so far from her. She couldn't hold her and tell her how much she missed her and how much untill now, she loves her. Although Charlie knows that even if she's given a chance to confess her feelings, she highly doubt that Joey will believe her… she couldn't blame her for that. And that fact and thought alone kills her inside.

Aden left Leah's house after a small chat with Charlie's housemate. Now he's on his way to Joey's house hoping that she's there. Joey is one of his best mate and after what happened to Joey in the past, it made him feel very protective of her. He doesn't want Joey to be hurt again in any way. And the interaction that happened ealier that evening, he knows that Joey is hurting right now… although she doesn't show any of it. And it also surprised him as to how Joey is able to cover her feelings and he knows its unhealthy and would not do any good to anybody and especially to Joey.

Aden reached Joey's front door. He knocked silenty and was met with silence. He walked towards the back door and thankful that it's open. He let himself inside searching if there's any one inside.

"Joey!!!" he called out in the dark

Nobody answered but he heard a noise upstairs, knowing that it would be Joey he ran his way up and to Joey's room. Standing outside he silently knock again and opened the door slowly,

"Joey?" he peaked inside the room and saw Joey packing her bags.

"Joey? Where are you going?!" Aden asked worriedly

And again Aden is answered with silence. He felt frustrated and he couldn't help it anymore… he reached for Joey's shoulder and spun her around. Aden was again surprised not for the first time that night… he was met with a cold, expression less face of Joey… with her cheeks wet with tears that are flowing non stop from her now red swollen eyes.

Joey looked up at Aden… she didn't say a word. Her head is swirling with thoughts of Charlie and what just happened. She's confused and hurt and exhausted and heart broken. She didn't even realised that she has been crying.

Aden quickly wrapped his arms around Joey... rubbing her back and keeping her safe. Aden felt Joey's arms around his waist… and heard Joey sobbing and crying harder. He held Joey tight in silence and let his friend cry. He doesn't know what else he can do to ease the pain she's feeling, he knows that he'll do anything for her. After seemed like ages and Aden felt that Joey had calmed dow, he thought maybe now is the time.

"Joey… why are you packing your bags? Where are you going?" Aden asked without letting go of Joey.

"Away."

"To where? Why? You just came back, Joey."

"And I shouldn't have" Joey said coldly.

"Joey… talk to me. You can't keep running away from everything." Aden's voice full of concerned as he held Joey tighter.

"It's the best that I can do, Aden." Joey kept her answer simply as she stared blankly to nowhere.

"No, Joey… it's not. You can't keep running away from your problems, from your feelings and definetly not from…"

"Charlie?" Joey interupted him.

"Yes… from Charlie."

"What am I supposed to do Ade? I tried everything. Still I failed."

"What have you tried?" Aden asked confused.

"I tried to forget her in all those months that I was away. But I was left hoping that she would wait for me. And found out she didn't… but of course I couldn't blame her because I didn't ask her to wait nor did I communicate with her. My first day back and I saw her with Angelo, it broke my already broken heart, Aden. It hurts a lot…" Joey started crying again. While Aden listened intently.

"I cried so hard that night, as if I will never be able to cry again… and I promised myself I will never shed a tear because of Charlie. I filled my heart with anger... I stayed because I wanted to numb myself. I want to get used to the hurt that she can inflict me so that one day it wouldn't hurt anymore. But what happened Aden? I saw her tonight and all my walls melted down as she breaks down for some reason. And I'm left there, again… vulnerable, the she can keep stabbing my heart I would still wrap my arms around her!"

Aden felt sorry for both Joey and Charlie. He doesn't know what happened to Charlie but he knows about Joey. He can feel Joey's pain just by holding her. Maybe not as much pain as what Joey is actually feeling but enough to make him upset as to why life can't be easier for Joey. She has been through a lot… she deserved to be happy and not misserable. She's a good soul who wouldn't hurt a fly and yet she is always left hurting.

"Joey, even if you run away now… it wouldn't change anything and you know that. Now I understand why you put that mask the you had earlier. Trying to show everyone that you're strong and that you don't care… that you don't feel anything, but Joey it's unhealthy. You can hide your feelings from everyone… fair enough. But you can't and must not deny what you feel." Aden took Joey's chin and tilt it up so he can look into her eyes.

"Denying your feelings Joey is not a good thing. Because if you get used to it, one day you'll wake up and you wouldn't know what you're really feeling about anything. And you will feel more lonely and lost. Believe me, I learnt it the hard way."

Joey looked at Aden quizically as if asking what is he talking about. Aden read what's in Joey's head and answered.

"I'll tell you some other time."

"Aden what am I supposed to do?"

"Well… first of all, Stay! Pick yourself up and stay. And then, stop fooling yourself that you can fill your heart with anger… because Joey, you have a good heart. A forgiving one which is not capable of hurting anyone or would even want anyone to be hurt. Charlie broke your heart and yet you still stayed by her side when she broke down. You've been ripped apart by Robbo and… well you were scared of him that's why you didn't press charges at first, but… what I'm trying to say is you pressed charges because you want justice for what he'd done to you and not because you want your revenge and that my dear Joey is a completely different thing. So you see… you can pretend but you're only fooling yourself if you think that you'd be able to deny your heart its good nature."

"Thankz Ade… when you put it that way, it's as if you know me better than I know myself." Joey hugged Aden tightly as if her life depended on that hug.

"You just have a transparent soul, Joey. And a very honest eyes. So don't lose it. it's what makes you adorable and unique." Aden smiled, glad that he's able to help.

Later Aden helped Joey unpacked her bag. He decided to stay for the night as Joey wouldn't let him go. He even slept in Joey's bed holding her close, making her feel safe and letting her know that she's not alone.

***

Ruby's woken up by soft sobbing from Charlie's room. She reluctantly got up of bed and made her way to Charlie's bedroom door. She knocked quitely but when the sobbing didn't stop, she let herself in quietly in Charlie's room. In there she saw Charlie curled up like a ball, crying her heart out. Ruby's heart sunk at the sight of her sister. She loves Charlie so much and it always breaks her heart to see her like that and although it's the first time in a long time… her sister not showing any emotion in the last months also broke her heart more.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Ruby asked quietly as she climbed up to Charlie's bed and cradle her sister in her arms.

Ruby is answered by silence. She wondered _**Who made Charlie human again?**_.

"Charls… talk to me. Please… don't block me out." Ruby pleaded

Charlie snuggled up closer to Ruby's arms and put an arm around Ruby's.

"She's back Rubes…" Charlie managed to say between sobs.

"Joey?"

Charlie nodded.

_**I knew it!**_ Ruby thought to herself.

"What happened Charlie?"

"Me and Angelo bumped into her and Aden at the Surf Club earlier…" Charlie started telling Ruby what happened as she cry.

"Oh Rubez… you should've seen her. She's so different now. I cant control myself, I needed to be alone. I went to the toilet and when I didn't come back, Angelo asked her to check up on me and I broke down. It felt like all the feelings that I bottled up all the time that she was away is suddenly bursting out off me. I thought she'll leave me but she didn't. She stayed and comforted me which made me feel worst about myself. How can I hurt her… how was able to do all the horrible things I'd done to her? And even after all that, she couldn't bring herself to leave me. She held me tight Rubes… She let me hold her too and it felt amazing to be back in her arms. But then before I knew it, it was all over and… she instanly became a completely different person. You should've seen her eyes Ruby. It's so cold and empty." Charlie cried harder. "It suddenly wasn't Joey. MY Joey…"

Ruby held Charlie close. She feel for her sister. She knew how broken Charlie had been when Joey left. And although she didn't really think that Charlie would have been recovered, she still didn't think that Charlie is THIS broken.

"Charlie… why don't you get some sleep. And tomorrow, you can go to Joey's place and talk to her."

"She doesn't wanna talk to me. Plus… I don't even know if she stays in that house."

"She told me Charlie… she…"

Charlie abruptly looked up to Ruby.

"She told you? When?"

Ruby's startled… she doesn't know how will Charlie take it if she finds out that she knew and didn't tell her. _But there's no point lying now._ Ruby thought.

"I bumped into her and Leah last week at the diner. You should've seen her but she stayed in the toilet when she saw you and Angelo were talking to me and Leah. That's how she knew that you're with Angelo." Ruby explained.

In now made all sense to Charlie.

"So that's why she didn't look surprise to see Angelo. But Rubes… why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it would matter. You're with Angelo anyway. So we thought Joey being back wouldn't be a big deal." Ruby lied. She knew it would be. She just doesn't know how to tell Charlie.

"Rubes, it's Joey… everything about her will be a big deal for me. Anything about her would matter to me… I love her." Charlie said out laud before even stopping herself.

It just slipped out like. It's so easy to say those words when she actually mean it and feeling it. Ruby looked surprised but not because Charlie loves Joey but because Charlie was able to say it out laud after so long and with conviction.

Charlie cried even harder. Saying those words made it more real… that she loves Joey. That she never stopped loving her and now, she can't have her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby left Charlie's room at something o'clock in the morning. She was thankful that she doesn't have to go to school that day since they have the pupil free day… and also hoping that Charlie would be able to pack up her nerves and go to Joey's so they can patch things up. Ruby knows that she didn't have a very good initial reaction when she saw Charlie kissing Joey in the car, but as they explained everything to her and as she saw Charlie glowing with happiness, she realised that if Joey is the person that can make her sister complete and happy then she wouldn't stand in the way. And personally she would rather have Joey and Charlie together than Charlie and Angelo.

Charlie got up of bed after having at least an hour and half sleep. She changed into her running gear and headed to the beach for an early morning run. She was dwelling with what Ruby had told her the night before and decided that maybe after her run and her mind a much clearer, she can drop by to Joey's place and hopefully have a talk with her once and for all.

Aden blinked back as he rubbed off the sleep from his eyes. Realising the familiar room he is in. He looked closely to the person around his arms and gazed to the innocent face snuggled close to his shoulder. His heart breaks for the girl next to her. She done nothing wrong and she still suffer from the cruelty of the world. Aden slowly and lightly runs the back of his fingers onto Joey's cheek. He thought of the day he lost Belle and all the things that happened before and after that. He couldn't do anything for Belle when she was diagnosed with cancer. He couldn't stop the cancer from spreading and couldn't stop Belle from dying. And he thought although he got other friends, Joey is the one he considered to be the closest to him. And having to realise that he couldn't do anything in Belle's case, he swore to himself that he will do anything in Joey's. He then wrapped his arms around Joey's more hoping that it would protect Joey from the world.

Joey felt Aden's arms around her as she wakes up from her surprisingly peaceful slumber. She snuggled close to Aden thankful for his presence. She thought of what could've happened if he didn't follow her home. Still with her eyes close, she remembered the event that happened the night before.

_Aden's right. I can't go on pretending to be someone that I'm not. It's tiring… I've only done it last night and I feel exhausted. I can't fill my heart with anger… especially not towards Charlie. She's an amazing person and she saved my life. Sure she broke my heart but she's only human capable of making mistakes. And it's not her fault if I'm still hurting. It's mine because I let those things hurt me. But I know in time, wound will close and heal. I wonder if Aden would agree to stay here instead of staying at Roman's. _Joey thought in silence.

Joey opened her eyes reluctantly and was greeted with Aden's eyes directly looking at her with a smile.

"Morning sleepy head! Nice sleep?"

"Morning Ade… surprisingly yes. You?"

"Yeah, it was good. I can't feel my other arm but it was good." Aden joked as he felt his arms under Joey's head numb.

"Oops. Sorry and thank you for staying." Joey lifted her head up so Aden can take his arm.

"It's ok Joey. By the way, I'm starving. Mind if I cook?" Aden said as he stands up.

"Yeah. That'd be great!"

Aden smiled and left Joey's room. Aden was already cooking eggs in the kitchen when he heard a soft knock. _Who could be visiting Joey at this time of the day?_ He thought as he went to see who it is.

He was half surprise to see its Charlie. Half because he's kinda expecting Charlie to show up in the doorstep today but he didn't expect her to be there this early. He opened the door so Charlie could get in. He studied Charlie's face and concluded that Charlie probably didn't sleep at all. She looks like a mess.

"Morning Aden. Is… uhm… Joey awake?" Charlie asked timidly, her eyes on the floor.

"Morning. Yes she is, just go up to her room. Last time I checked she's still there." Aden smiled.

Charlie went upstairs and Aden headed for the kitchen again. Charlie stopped in front of Joey's bedroom door, contemplating wether to knock or to just walk away. But Ruby's voice kept buzzing in her head and with that she sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Charlie heard Joey's voice from the other side of the room; she silently opened the door and let herself in. Seeing Joey still tucked inside the quilt she located herself to the other side leaving heaps of space between her and Joey.

Joey looked as her room door opened and saw the familiar figure of Charlie coming in. She held on tight on her pillow under the quilt. She didn't expect to see Charlie early this morning. Joey watched Charlie walked towards the other side of the bed and sat there. It didn't go unnoticed to her the dark circle below Charlie's eyes. _She looked like she didn't sleep at all nor stopped from crying. But… she still looks amazing._ Joey thought and quickly brushed it off her head.

"Morning." Joey said realising that someone has to talk. The silence is deafening and the tension is not doing any good either.

"Morning." Charlie said quietly looking in her hands.

Joey sat up and leaned her back against the headboard of her bed, watching Charlie. She waited for minutes for her to talk but looks like Charlie's not going to any time soon.

"Charlie… I know your not here just to seat there and watch your fingers. It would still be there no matter how hard to stare at them."

Charlie turned to her and smile. Glad that Joey didn't ask her to leave or anything and chastised herself for expecting Joey to throw her out her room. She knows Joey isn't like that at all. She's a good person and thinking the way she did is unforgivable for Charlie.

"Uhm… Joey about that talk." Charlie paused and looked at Joey in the eyes. "I really need us to have a talk."

Joey half smiled. "Ok Charlie… you do the talking and I'll listen. I'll do mine after you."

Charlie felt relieved that Joey finally agreed.

"I'm really sorry for all the things I've done to you. You don't deserve any of it and… I will never forgive myself for putting you in that position and for hurting you."

Charlie started as she fought back the tears that are forming in her eyes. She looked back down to her hands as she can't bear to the pain in Joey's eyes. She knew it would open up a wound that is not entirely healed. And it would bleed again and would hurt more.

"Charlie… what you did with Hugo is in the past now. We can't do anything about it now. It still hurts honestly, but I know that some wounds takes time to heal. You did the doing but I can't blame you if the wound kept hurting. It hurts when you did what you did but you already said sorry for it and I know that you are. It keeps hurting but that part is my fault. I forgave you and so you should also forgive yourself. "

"How can say it's your fault? And how can I forgive myself, Joey?" Charlie asked as tears run down her cheeks.

"It's my fault because it takes ages for me to heal. And you can forgive yourself by start remembering how you saved my life. I will forever grateful for that." Joey reached to Charlie, placing her hand on Charlie's shoulder and slowly spun her around so she could look at her.

Charlie looked Joey in the eyes and found her Joey. The same eyes that comforted her, the eyes that she fell in love with, that eyes that could read hers and could see right through her soul.

_How can she be so forgiving? And how can I let her go? How can I be so bloody stupid to let her go!?"_

Joey reached for Charlie's hand and with her other one wiped Charlie's tears away. She hates to see Charlie so sad and tears in Charlie's eyes are like salt to an open wound for her.

"Charlie… stop crying. It's too early in the morning and it will exhaust you."

"Joey… How can you forgive me?" Charlie asked almost like a whisper.

"It won't do me any good if I don't. Besides I can't hate you, I would never hate you. I can't even stay angry with you. After all you're my friend first and foremost." Joey let out a soft chuckle.

Charlie felt a little bit better hearing the cute chuckle of Joey. She felt elated that Joey doesn't hate her but she deflated when she thought Joey would only want her to be just a friend.

"Joey… I know I may be pushing my luck. But… does that mean we can be friends?"

"Yes we can Charlie…" Charlie's eyes lit up "But…"

Charlie's face fell again. But is always not a good sign but she managed to still at Joey.

"But… not now. I mean… maybe in the future. But not now, baby steps for us, I think would be great. Maybe by then my wounded heart will heal and you probably able to forgive yourself and stop blaming yourself for the entire things you've done. But… I promise to be civilised with you if we bumped into each other in this small Summer Bay town."

"I'll wait Joey… I'll wait and when the time comes that we could be friend again, will be the time I'll forgive myself."

Charlie leaned in for a hug and is glad that Joey did the same. Both women hugged each other both feeling elated that they had a talk and could at least rest with an agreement.

Charlie although was hoping to reconcile with her ex-girlfriend was satisfied enough that at least she could still be part of Joey's life. She thought it would be better to be friends with her than nothing at all.

Joey on the other hand felt like a big weight has been lifted up her back. Her heart felt lighter and she felt happy. She still loves Charlie but she knows that Charlie had moved on and probably is happy with the Angelo guy she is with. And even if it hurts her, she was happy for Charlie. If she can't give the happiness that Charlie deserved then she's happy enough that Charlie is able to find it with someone else. That's how much she loves Charlie up until today.

***

It's been 30minutes since Charlie left the house and Joey decided to get out of bed and head for the kitchen. She can no longer deprive her stomach off food.

"Smells good!" Joey said as she entered the kitchen and saw Aden preparing the table.

"I wasn't expecting you to come down. I was actually considering a breakfast in bed for you!"

"Is that so? Ok… I'll go back then" Joey said smiling and seated down the chair across Aden's.

"Oh no young lady! You eat here and tell me what happened."

Aden was eager to find out what happened earlier. He saw Charlie when she left the house and immediately notice that Charlie's mood is lighter than when she just came. He hoped that it had something to do with her and Joey getting back together but decided not to expect too much.

***

Ruby and Leah are having breakfast when Charlie returned home from Joey's. She found both eyes are staring at her when she entered the house and knew that, Ruby especially would want details.

"Morning!" Leah greeted, happy that Charlie looked a lot better than yesterday when Aden brought her home.

"Morning Leah! Morning Rubes!"

"Morning… So… did you go talk to her?" Ruby asked immediately. She is in no mood to wait. She's been waiting ever since she got out of bed and finding Charlie not in her room.

"Can I eat first?" Charlie softly chuckled at the younger Buckton.

"You can eat while you talk." Ruby suggested grinning.

Leah snorted and so did Charlie. Ruby always has a way of making the mood lighter. And Charlie couldn't be thankful enough to have a sister like her.

***

Aden wait patiently as he watch Joey eat her breakfast. Joey feeling playfully started eating slowly, which Aden noticed.

"Ok! I can't wait anymore. What happened up there Joanne Collins?!"

Joey laughed a little hearing an impatient voice of Aden but seeing a smile on his face.

"Nothing. We just talk." Joey answered simply.

"I know you guys talk. But… I mean, is everything ok now? Are you back together? Are we gonna see Charlie human again, am I gonna see your big brown eyes twinkling again. What?!" Aden rumabled away with the questions.

Joey once again laughed.

"Yeah everything is ok now. No, we're not back together. I hope we all get to see Charlie in human form, and I don't know about my eyes."

"Oh…" Aden face fell. A bit disappointed, he wants Joey happy.

"We decided we'll be civilise if we bumped into each other. We both wanted to be friends but I told her that we will eventually but not now. I mean, I need time to heal my wounded heart, I need time to put the pieces back together and she needs time to forgive herself. She still blames herself mercilessly for all the things that hurt me and I can't let her do that. I've forgiven her Aden and she should to the same. So I suggested to take one step at a time. Baby steps."

Aden listened to Joey intently and admired her for being so forgiving. She's undeniably a beautiful person inside and out and Aden felt so blessed having to have her as a friend. He hasn't known anyone that could love someone else so much that even after all the pain she endured and though the it's still hurting was still able to forgive and even willing to forget.

"That's good to hear Joey. I am so proud of you." Aden stands up and walk around the table, leaning down and hugging Joey from behind, wrapping his arms around Joey's and kissing the top of her head.

***

Charlie sat down and started eating her toast. Aware that Leah and Ruby are looking at her and waiting for her to talk.

"So?" Ruby asked impatiently, she's really not fond of waiting.

Charlie looked at Ruby and then Leah. Leah smiled at her giving her the 'go ahead look' Charlie sighed; she thought she can't get away with Ruby anyway.

"I went to Joey's after my earlier morning run. Aden was there cooking breakfast I assumed, he told me Joey's up and I could go to her room. I did what I was told and went up. I saw Joey still tucked in her bed but fully awake…"

"Charlz… please just get to the talk part? I'm dying with frustrations here!" Ruby said frustrated.

Charlie smiled and nodded. She can see how it's torturing the younger girl.

"I apologised to her for everything and… she said she forgave me. She said that what I did is all in the past and that I should stop blaming myself. She said she's still hurting but that is not my fault…"

"How can it not be your fault?" Ruby asked before she can stop herself "Sorry Charlz… I didn't mean to…" Ruby apologised.

"It's ok. I had the same reaction. Anyway, she said that what I did hurt her and wounded her but, the fact that it's still hurting is not my fault because I already said how sorry I was and she can see that. It's her fault that it's still hurting because she let it hurt her still. She said that she's aware that some wounds take time to heal and hers would eventually will in time. She said that I should also forgive myself as she did already." Charlie wiped the tear that escaped her eyes.

Ruby relocated herself beside Charlie and put her hand on her older sister's. Leah took the seat on the other side and placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I asked her how can I forgive myself… I mean I'm a horrible person, right?! All she did is love me and I repay her with infidelity! Anyway, she said that I could start by remembering how I saved her life." Charlie started crying again. "I even asked her how can she forgive me, and she said it would not do her any good not to, she said that she can't stay angry with me so it's also impossible for her to hate me." Charlie said in between her sobs.

Ruby held on Charlie's hand tighter and Leah started rubbing Charlie's back.

"She said that first and foremost I am her friend." Charlie swallows the lump in her throat "I asked her then if we can still be friends and she said yes, but… she said not now. She said we'll eventually be friends in the future but she wants to take baby step towards that. She said that she needs time to heal and I need time to learn to forgive myself. Then we hugged." Charlie finishes.

"Oh Rubes, Leah… she is so wonderful. Like what she said yesterday, she won't hold anything against me and she won't blame me and she didn't. Instead she found it easy in her heart to forgive me when I can't." Charlie eventually stopped crying but sill continued to sob.

"Charlie… it's Joey we're talking about. We all know how good Joey is." Leah said softly as she continued to comfort her housemate and friend.

"Leah's right Sis. It's Joey." Ruby said hugging her sister.

Charlie hugged Ruby back and Leah joined in.

"How could I have let her go? I could've stopped her from going away and this would be different. But I'm so bloody coward and stupid and…"

"Shhhh" Ruby and Leah hushed Charlie up in unison.

"Joey didn't think that way about you and she has the right to, so you shouldn't!" Ruby said.

"I told her I'll wait for that time that we can be friends again and then I can forgive myself."

"Is friends all you ever wanted to be now?" Ruby inquired.

Charlie looked up to Ruby and then Leah, she knows full too well that she can't lie to them. It is far too obvious and she really doesn't want to.

"I want to be with her. But I can't… she only wants to be friends. Besides how can she ever be with me after all that I did?"

"Charlie she has forgiven you after all that you did!" Leah pointed out.

"Leah's right Charls. Again, it's Joey we're talking about! It's Joey! You should give her more credits that what you're giving her now. She fully deserved that!" Ruby hoping it would somehow give Charlie's head a smack.

"Yeah… you're right. But she asked for friendship. So the least I can do is to give her what she asked for. I'd rather be a friend than none at all."

Charlie said in despair knowing that being a friend to someone you love so much is the hardest place to be in.

"You really love her, do you Charlie?" Ruby asked.

"I do… I really do!"

"Well… we believe you guys belong to each other. What's meant to be will finds it way and me and Ruby believed that you guys will eventually find a way back to each other's arms." Leah said softly.

"Yeah… you belong to each other Charlie. You really do!" Ruby agreed.

The 3 housemates were too involved in their conversation that no one noticed someone came in through the door.

"Who belong together?" Angelo asked.

All turned their heads and found Angelo standing in the door frame. All look stunned and ask the _How long is he there for? _Question all in their heads.

***

They will eventually be together… patience is a virtue... Thanks for the comments/ reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

The 3 girls looked at each other, searching their heads for an excuse.

"It's about the movie we watched last night… we were just telling Charlie the story and how the main characters belonged together." Ruby recovered and eyes both Leah and Charlie.

"Oh yeah!" Leah backed Ruby's alibi "Both the characters are either coward or stupid! They both know they belong together but too stubborn to act on it! Isn't that right Rubes?" Leah continued eyeing Charlie's reaction.

Ruby and Leah are smirking at each other whilst Charlie glared at both of them, knowing exactly what the two meant.

"You girls, really get so involved with this kind of things." Angelo said unaware to what really is going on.

"Oh Angelo, you have Noooo idea how much involved we are on this one!" Leah said still grinning and eyeing Charlie.

"Ok! I'm up! Better head off to school, don't want to get detention for being late!" Ruby got up and excused herself still smirking knowing what Leah meant with her comment.

"Me too, I'll walk with you Rubes." Leah stood up as well almost as fast as Ruby and within seconds both were out of sight.

Angelo sat in front of Charlie, taking Charlie's hand in his across the table.

"Is there something wrong Charlie?" Angelo asked Charlie, really concerned as to why Charlie acts weird since last night.

"Nothing… I just don't feel really good."

Charlie avoided looking to Angelo, part of her wants to tell the truth and be fair to him by being honest; after all he's still her boyfriend. But part of her doesn't want to, not because she's ashamed of it, but because she doesn't know how Angelo would take it or react on it. She's not scared for herself, she's scared for Joey. Angelo has been a nice enough boyfriend, but she's just afraid that Angelo might lose it and drive Joey away.

"I know you're lying Charlie. C'mon… tell me, I'm your boyfriend remember? You can tell me anything."

"I can't, right now…" Charlie simply said, hoping Angelo wouldn't insist.

"Come with me, we'll drive somewhere peaceful. Maybe it'll help you." Angelo suggested eager to know what's with the sudden change in his girlfriend.

Charlie reluctantly agreed seeing Angelo wouldn't just drop it. Angelo informed the station that he's coming in late and that Charlie won't be coming to work, because she isn't feeling well. Charlie let Angelo drive her car, while she remained quiet all thru the drive. Suddenly she realised where Angelo is heading, within moments Angelo parked her car to the familiar place on the beach. It's the same spot and place where she confessed what she feels for Joey.

"_I think… I'm in love with you too…"_ Charlie's mind went back to that very moment, then back to the present.

"Let's go somewhere else. I don't want to talk here." Charlie immediately said even before Angelo turned the engine off.

"Why? This is the best spot." Angelo asked confused and intrigues at the same time.

"I just don't like it here!" Charlie snapped at him.

_This is mine and Joey's spot. This is our special place; I don't want any other memory to linger here other than what Joey and I had._

"Ok. Ok. We'll go somewhere else. Do you have any place in mind?"

"No. Just take us anywhere other than here… or anywhere other than near the sea." Charlie said as she realised that most of her and Joey's great time together occurred and happened near the water; the run, the boat and this particular spot.

Angelo sighed but agreed. He then drove to the nearest park instead. Reaching their destination, he parked the car on the street and asked if Charlie wants to get out or stay in car and talk. Charlie decided that she prefers to get out; thinking a breath of fresh air will do her good.

Charlie and Angelo walked up to the park quietly. Angelo decided that he will keep his questions to himself until they find a nice spot, where they can seat and talk properly.

After a lot of walking round the park, Charlie felt the need to sea down and rest her calve muscles. She stopped and just sat herself down on the grass, which made Angelo do the same.

_This is it… just ask her already! You have the right to know, anyway. You are her boyfriend!_ Angelo thought, he inhaled deeply and then decided to start talking.

"Ok Charlz… can you tell me now, what is going on?" Angelo asked quietly, turning his whole body to his side so he is fully facing Charlie's side.

"I don't know, what's going on…" Charlie answered back, feeling exhausted already.

"What do you mean? You've been acting strange since last night. After…" Angelo stopped and contemplates for a moment, remembering the events from last night. It downed to him that it all started when Aden and the girl Joey showed up.

Charlie remained quiet, still her eyes fixed onwards, but she can still see Angelo from the corner of her eyes and can feel him staring at her.

***

After eating the breakfast that Aden made, both decided to have a walk down the beach. Joey felt relieved and more at ease after all the dramas that happened last night and a bit earlier that morning.

Joey and Aden had been walking for a while when both decided to seat down as they reached a quieter and secluded part of the beach. Both sat themselves down facing the peaceful blue sea,

"What's on your mind?" Aden asked the girl next to him.

"Nothing in particular, really. What's in yours?"

"You. And… Belle." Aden answered simply. He knows that Joey will be asking about Belle and he thought this is maybe the right time to open up.

It's been almost 5 months after Belle died, and he has been a mess ever since. He blocked out everyone away and he knows he has been a big pain to everyone. It's only been at least a month that he started to pull himself up a bit and started rebuilding his life. And then came Joey… he felt even better knowing that she is back. He felt more useful since yesterday and he felt more of himself coming back. He doesn't know what's with Joey that he feels so attached to, all he knows is that Joey is like the sister he never had.

"Oh yeah, How is Belle?' Joey asked oblivious to what happened when she was away.

"She's ok now…" Aden said tearfully "She's watching over us now, I guess." He continued almost whispering the words.

Joey abruptly turned to Aden after hearing the last part of what he said. She's confused and in denial… denying the idea that is playing around her head about what could Aden could possibly mean.

"Belle… Belle died almost 5 months ago." Aden continues as he turned to face Joey.

Joey saw the Aden she has never seen before. She saw tears after tears flowing down Aden's eyes. Joey quickly moved and wrapped Aden's masculine body in her arms. She can't believed what she just found out, making all the things in her head that she was denying couple of minutes ago, right.

"I'm sorry Aden… I didn't know." Joey said honestly, as she continue to cradle Aden in her tight embrace, hoping it would give him some kind of comfort, the it did to her when Aden cradled her in his arms the night before.

Joey is answered back by silent sobs. She waited patiently for Aden to calm down, but for the time being, she just let Aden cry in her arms. She knew what it's like to lose the one you loved most, but the knowledge that you won't ever again see that person… she can only imagine what it would be like and personally… she wouldn't want to experience it herself.

***

"Charlie… you've been ok before Aden and Joey arrived. What happened?" Angelo asked Charlie calmly.

_I have never been ok! Never, since she left. I was never ok!_ Charlie shouts in her head.

"Nothing… nothing happened." Charlie lied.

"I know Aden from before… so I know for sure it's not because of him. What is it with Joey?" Angelo asked her directly.

Charlie finally looked in Angelo's direction. She looked in his eyes, searching. Searching for something she knew she wouldn't find in his eyes. It's only in Joey's eyes that she can see pure love; not asking for anything in return but willing to give anything and everything she can.

Charlie cried again… knowing that she might never feel that kind of love again. Angelo leaned in instinctively and comforted Charlie with his embrace, but it made Charlie cry even harder.

_It's different from Joey's… his embrace is cold, Joey's warm. He can never be Joey… no one can ever be…_

"Charlie… it's ok. I'm here. I'm here for you, just… just let me in. Please… what's with Joey? Who is she?"

Charlie removes herself from Angelo's arms and tried to calm herself. She decided to tell Angelo the truth she owed it to him to be honest. Besides she rather him knowing the truth from her than let him find out from someone else.

"Joey… I worked on Joey's case a year ago. Her brother didn't support her, so… I took her and let her stay with me…"

"What? Why? You know that's not appropriate to get personally involve…" Angelo interrupted Charlie and was interrupted by her too.

"Can you just let me finish? And yes… I know what I did is inappropriate but I had to do it. I want to do it! Now… can I continue?"

Angelo nodded.

"I let her stay and so I can watch over her and protect her from Robbo… the guy who raped her. Long story short, I fell in love with her and she did too…" Charlie saw Angelo's shocked face and knew that she would again ask, so before he could even open his mouth, Charlie went on, "I got scared at the feeling so I avoided her and it lead to her going away and ended up almost getting murdered by the guy who raped her. I found her just on time and was able to save her. Seeing her almost lifeless form in the tub scared me even more. I felt like someone has taken the life out of me, as I tried to bring her back to life. But even after then, I still keep denying my feelings for her… and again long story short, one day I realised that breaking her heart means breaking mine too and I couldn't stand it. We talked and I gave up fighting my feelings and just let it take over me. I was happy…" a smile crosses Charlie's lips as she remembered that night she and Joey had talked and spent the whole night together.

"But then…" Charlie continued "our relationship came out all too soon, and typical me, I panicked. Her brother filed a complaint against me, stating that I used my position and seduced Joey. I was not allowed to come near her until the officers in charge of the complaint made a decision. I was hurt, lost and stressed out. I got drunk and Hugo… I don't know, I just found myself the next morning in his bed. Eventually the officers dropped the complaint after investigating the case and after hearing my testimony and Joey's. I decided to not tell Joey what happened to me and Hugo the night before, thinking I could get away with it. But obviously I didn't. We were happy again for a little while until she found out… she got hurt by me so bad and it drove her away." Charlie finished explaining as she started crying again. Discussing it made it feel like reliving all those again, she was happy and then in so much pain because of her own did. The only thing is that, the pain never left her, but the happiness did.

Angelo just holds her again, processing the information that he just found out. He can't believed it, he thought Charlie is straight as an arrow, but hearing her confessed… and seeing her reaction towards Joey's return, now he couldn't help but wonder.

Charlie let herself be hold by Angelo. She felt so down and vulnerable and although the only arms she wants to be wrapped around hers is Joey's. She knew that at the moment she should just be thankful that at least someone is willing to hold as she breaks down again.

***

After crying for minutes, Aden finally stopped and calmed down, slowly he pulled away from Joey's and stared straight towards the sea. Joey just silently watched Aden, not wanting to disrupt whatever it is on her friend's mind as Joey knows that what Aden is about to say is not one of the easiest thing to discuss.

"We got married Joey…" Aden started and showing Joey the ring on his finger, "she was sick, but I still married her. I love her that much and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. But her life was cut short. She had a cancer; I couldn't do anything about it. I can't stop it from spreading. I can't stop it from taking Bell's life. Anyway… after she died, I blocked everyone away from me. I tried to cope by myself and even tried to convince myself that I'm ok. It even came to a point, where I can't even figure out what I'm really feeling. It got worst and I felt worst… so much worst that I even considered killing myself so I don't feel the pain anymore. So, I can be with Belle. But then, I don't know… one day I woke up in my dream; dream where I saw Belle crying because of what I'm doing with myself and my life. In my dream she said, she'll give anything so she can have a longer life and here I am living but not making the most of it… taking life for granted. Suddenly it hit me… Belle wouldn't want to see me, looking like that. So, I picked myself up and tried to put the pieces of myself back and open up again."

Aden turned to look at Joey who's looking and listening intently as he speaks. He smiled at her and put his arm around Joey's shoulder.

"And then now, you're back! I feel better and more useful, and that is why I don't want you to keep denying your feelings. I don't want you to suffer the consequences that it could bring. I love you that much Joey!"

Aden then pulled Joey to him; Joey smiled understanding everything that Aden told her. "I love you too Ade!" She then wrapped her arms around Aden's waist as she felt Aden's arms wrapped around her. They sat there on the beach holding each other and enjoying the peacefulness they feel in the presence of each other.

"Ade… I'm wondering, would it be too much to ask, if I… I mean, if I ask you to stay in my place for good?" Joey asked, still wrapped around Aden's arms "I just don't want to be alone…"

Aden bowed his head to look at the girl in his arms. He doesn't want Joey to be alone and be alone and feel lonely.

"Ok. No problem! I'll let Roman know later." He smiled.

"Thank you! You're the best Aden!" Joey hugged him even more!

***

After holding Charlie for a while, Angelo felt Charlie calmed down and seemed to have stopped sobbing, he thought that it's his cue to ask again.

"Charlie… is Joey back to be with you again?"

Charlie removed herself from his arms and looked at him. "No. She's not." She replied simply.

"Why is she back then?"

"She lives here! Look… she's not back to be with me! She doesn't even want anything to do with me…" Charlie said sadly but trying to hide it in her voice and face.

"Then what happened with you two last night in the toilet?"

Charlie thought for a moment before answering, she thought she needs to be honest. _No point lying now anyway._

"I broke down and she comforted me. And before you ask, I broke down because I didn't expect to see her again. I was overwhelmed and also guilt took the better of me. She found me and she's not a cruel person… she didn't want me to be there alone, so she stayed until I was ok."

Angelo still can't get his head around everything. He can't understand why Charlie is so broken by Joey's return and why is she hurting like that. And why didn't Charlie turn to him first time, why did he need to insist for Charlie to open up a bit. Why it's easy for Charlie to let Joey in and show Joey the vulnerable Charlie whilst he needs to do everything just so Charlie would open up to him at least.

"Should I be worried about Joey?" Angelo asked quietly as he continued to look at Charlie.

"Why?" Charlie looked back at him quizzically

"Because she might take you away from me." Angelo explained maintaining his calmness.

"No. I told you, she doesn't want anything to do with me. She has forgiven me but, it would still take time for us to be even friends again." Charlie explained, again trying to hide the pain in her voice as she says the words.

Angelo looked at Charlie closely, he looked in her eyes. After studying the reaction on her girlfriend's face, he could swear, he can see the hurt written all over Charlie's eyes and face, he'd never seen Charlie like this before, showing so much emotion. All this made Angelo ask the next question…

"Should I be worried about… you?" he asked softly and yet still calmly.

"What?! What do you mean?" Charlie asked back avoiding the confrontation, hoping he would let her off the hook.

"I'm sorry… I just wanna know. I need to know, if you're still holding a torch for her." He insists on asking although he kinda knew the answer. All the answer he needs is seen in Charlie's eyes; the once cold emotionless eyes that all of a sudden change in to a sorrowful one.

"Well… there's nothing to know, Angelo!"

Charlie answered, not giving away anything. She wants to be honest with Angelo but that is the question she wouldn't want to answer. In her hearts of heart, she knows that she wants to be with Joey and Joey alone… that she doesn't want to be just friends with her. But all she could do is just hope… hope that one day, she can or may have a chance to be with her again. That she can have her again… in her hearts of hear, Charlie knew that she will forever hold a torch for her and Joey.


	7. Chapter 7

This Chapter is for Amelia Louisa if you're still reading this story of mine, this chapter is for you. A bribe if it can convince you to continue the story 'All You Need Is Love' PLEASE!!!!

*`**

Later that day Joey and Aden decided to go to the diner to get a take away food. Both wanted to celebrate regarding Aden's moving in with Joey but since they still need to fix Aden's stuff, they thought it would be more convenient to just get a take away and eat at home.

Joey and Aden was just outside the diner and was about to head inside when they bumped into Angelo who just came from the diner. Both apologised to each other and both Aden and Joey are about to go ahead when Angelo called out for Joey.

"Joey, can I have a word with you. Please?"

Joey and Aden looked at each other with a questioning look. Aden wanted to stay just in case things get out of hand but Joey nod to him to go ahead and get their food as she walks back to Angelo.

"Am I in trouble Constable?" Joey smiled and joked as she approached him trying to ignore the nerves she's feeling.

Angelo smiled back at Joey and shook his head no.

"I just want to talk to you about, Charlie…"

Angelo said calmly and looks straight into Joey's eyes to see her reaction. Joey looked back straight in the eyes, she feel a little anxious but thought that she done nothing wrong, so there really isn't anything to be nervous about.

"What about Charlie?" Joey asked simply, locating herself beside Angelo who's now staring shifted his eyes towards the sea.

"I know everything… " Angelo started, "she told me what happened with the two of you a year ago and in the ladies last night. By the way thank you for staying with her last night."

"It's ok. And uhm… what about Charlie?"

"I just wanna ask if your back to still her away from me?" Angelo asked directly and turned to Joey again to look in her eyes, to know if she will be telling the truth or not.

"No, Angelo. I'm not here to cause anyone any problem." Joey answered honestly.

It's true that when she came back, she's hoping that maybe she and Charlie can rekindle their so-called-relationship. But when she found out that Charlie is already in a relationship… she threw all the hope she had at the back of her head, and not once did she think of stealing her back away from him. As far as Joey knows, Charlie is in a functional, peaceful relationship with Angelo and for Joey, that is all that matters. Little did she know that if given a chance, Charlie would turn her back to anything in a heartbeat if it means that she could be with Joey again.

Angelo looked intently in the woman's eyes to see if she's telling him the truth… and was stunned when he saw that she is! It gave him some kind of relief to know Joey isn't after Charlie anymore.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, "in that case… ca I ask for you friendship, then?"

Angelo asked, which made Joey frowned in bewilderment. Angelo instantly noticed the look in Joey's face and it made him laugh a little before deciding to explain.

"Ok. The thing is, I love Charlie…" Angelo started, "and I know how uncomfortable it is for her to have us both in one place at the same time; i.e. last night. So, I thought if she can see that we get along… maybe it would give her some kind of relief. Right?" Angelo finished explaining.

Joey listened to Angelo's reasoning and although it cut her deep to know someone loves Charlie maybe as much as she does… she still couldn't find it in her heart to be upset or to dislike the guy beside her. Instead she found herself admiring the understanding of Angelo regarding Charlie's past relationship with a woman. And although it saddened her that all this is like rubbing the truth that she and Charlie is long gone, in her face… she still feel happiness not for herself but for Charlie. Because Charlie is able to find herself someone that will love her with all his heart and will understand and accepts her still. She's happy for Charlie that now, it's not complicated anymore because this time, she's actually with a guy.

Joey smiled at Angelo and offered her hand indicating her answer to the guy's question. Angelo took Joey's hand and smiled back to her.

Angelo said his goodbye, saying he needs to go back to the station. Walking to his car, a grin crossed his face. Being a police officer, they are trained to look beyond what they see, to read facial expression, to read body language, so it would easy for them to know who's lying or not. And talking to Joey and observing her, he knew that Joey is being honest all through the conversation they had, which made it easy for him to put his plan into action.

It is true that he loves Charlie and he does cares a lot about her. That's why he has to do everything he can to keep her to himself. But the main reason why he wants to be friends with Joey, is because after seeing Charlie's action and how affected she is about Joey being back in town. He knew deep inside him that if given a chance, Charlie would leave him for Joey in a heartbeat. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance. So, he thought him being friends with Joey will somehow secure his relationship with Charlie, knowing it doesn't matter that he can't stop Charlie from still loving Joey, but at least he has the control on Joey. After his brief chat with Joey which gave him the opportunity to observe the girl, it downed to him that Joey is a kind of person that has a lot of goodness to give that it's her strongest point and yet her weakness as well. He knew very well then that she is the type of person who wouldn't betray a friend. And so if he's friends with her, he knew she wouldn't betray him by stealing Charlie.

A few minutes later after Angelo left, Aden came out of the diner with food containers in his hands. Joey walked up to him and helped him with the containers.

"So, what does Angelo wants from you?" Aden asked as they walked home, he couldn't wait till they get home to ask.

"Nothing…" Joey answered simply.

Aden stopped from his track and stood in front of Joey to also stop her from walking. He looked at her, full of concerns; his protective instinct towards Joey is kicking in.

"What did he say Joey? What did he do?" Aden asked "I swear, if he done anything to harm you, I'll…"

"Aden stop!" Joey interrupted him, "he didn't do anything to harm me or said anything to offend me. If anything… she was actually being nice." Joey explained.

"Nice? Why is it that I kinda smell something fishy is going on…"

"Aden…" Joey said with a warning tone "he's a nice guy. Ok?"

"You barely know him. How can you say he's nice?" Aden challenged.

"I just do. I mean… I just feel it." Joey reasoned.

"Joey… everybody's nice when it comes to you. He accidentally killed Jack, Martha's husband. And you think he's nice?" Aden informed the girl with now a shocked looked on her face.

Joey contemplates for a while about what she just found out about Charlie's boyfriend. But then she decided that it's not her place to judge. Besides Aden said accidentally, so that doesn't make him a bad guy. He didn't do it in purpose anyway.

"Aden, you said it's an accident, so that doesn't make him a bad person. It means he didn't mean for it to happen. And I can not judge him because of that and neither should you. Ok, I know causing the death of another human being is bad enough, but I know… and I don't know how I know, but I know he didn't mean it and if given a chance he will do anything to take everything back." Joey said with compassion not only for Jack but also for Angelo's situation.

Aden shook his head in disbelief. He knew how much of a good person Joey is, but it still amazes him how she can be so compassionate about someone that not only she doesn't know much but also the same one that is in a relationship with the woman she loves the most.

"What?" Joey asked frowning seeing the look in Aden's face.

"Nothing… you just can't stop to amaze me… anyway so what does he want?"

"Nothing… he just wanted to be friends."

"Why?"

"For Charlie's sake." Joey replied simply.

"What? Why? What is it to Charlie?" Aden asked confused.

"Well, Charlie told him about us before." Joey started "I assumed Charlie learned her lesson about keeping secrets. Anyway, so yeah… we all know how awkward it would be for Charlie to have Angelo and me in the same room. And we all know that it is most likely to happen, because we're all in a small town. Anyway, Angelo doesn't want that for Charlie, he doesn't want Charlie to feel anxious or uncomfortable whenever that happens, so he thought if she sees us and knows that we're getting along, it would be easy for Charlie. So yeah… that's why." Joey explained.

"And I'm guessing that you agreed to that?"

"Yes, of course. I mean… why wouldn't I?"

Again Aden shook his head and smile as he looked at the girl in front of her.

"You love her that much huh?" Aden asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Not its Joey's turn to get confuse.

"I mean, you and I both know that you still love Charlie. And being friends with Charlie is already hard enough… but to be friends with the person who has the woman you love the most, just so it'll be easier for her? I mean… do you ever think about yourself first? Because we both know it's gonna hurt big time!"

Joey now realised Aden's point, but just shrugged her shoulder in response. She thought as long as Charlie's happy… she doesn't mind getting hurt at all. Aden saw the look in Joey's face and knew exactly what she's thinking. Aden then wrapped his arm around Joey and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head as he continued to embrace her.

"I still don't know why and how Charlie could ever let you go…" Aden whispered, his lips still pressed against the top of Joey's head.

Joey wrapped an arm around Aden's waist, thankful that at least she still has him.

"She didn't…" Joey answered quietly, grateful for the comforting arms around her, "I ran away, remember? I was that one that left her." Joey said, not wanting Charlie to get the blame.

***

It's been a week since the incident between Charlie and Joey happened. Both managed to stay out of each other's way, both maintained not to bump to one another, which is normally impossible because Summer Bay is really a small town.

Joey was always out looking for any job around. Aden suggested the Surf Club again, but Joey thought it would be her last option. She has too many memories in that place and it's so public that she will probably end up seeing Charlie and Angelo always. She knows that she agreed to be friends with both of them, but that doesn't mean that it wouldn't cut her. It still hurts her but thought _'As long as I don't cause trouble in them and their relationship… then let them cut me over and over again._

Charlie on the other hand busied herself with work. She hardly even go on patrolling duty, for the first time in her police life… she'd rather stay and do the paper works than attend in to some incident or whatever problem there is to attend to.

It was Friday afternoon and Ruby just came back from school, when she walked in on Charlie holding a beanie. She is well aware to whom it belongs to, but decided to keep her smart-arse comment to herself, knowing it isn't the good time.

"Hey, Charlz!" she greeted her sister as she seats herself beside her sister, "since when did you own a beanie Charlie?" Ruby eventually asked, wasn't able to stop herself.

Charlie just looked at her sister; she knew that Ruby knows its Joey's. "It's not mine." Charlie answered back simply.

"I know… but why do you still have it?"

"She left it here." Charlie replied quietly.

"And why didn't you return it?" Ruby queried although she knows why.

"I can't… I didn't know if I will ever see her again. I need something that will keep me sane. Up until now… I still need this to keep me sane." Charlie explained, fighting back tears again.

"You know Charlie, you don't need that anymore. She's back; the one person that can keep you sane and human is back. You know what you have to do Charlz. Stop fighting it and just give in."

Charlie looked at Ruby and considers her sister's advice. She knows she's right, but she just doesn't know how to put it in action.

"How do I do it, Rubes? She doesn't want to be with me. She just wants to be friends with me."

"First… dump Angelo. Second, fight for what you feel! If you have to go down on your knees and beg Joey, do IT! You know she's worth anything and more." Ruby advised the older Buckton.

Ruby saw the look on Charlie's face and it disappoints her, knowing exactly what that looks means. She can't believe how gutless Charlie can be. For someone who can protect and run a town peacefully, Charlie is really coward when it comes to her own.

"I know… you don't have to reply. I can see it; you can't do what I said. I just hope you can find happiness on you own way."

"Ruby… it's not that…" Charlie tried to explain.

"It's ok Charlie. It's you choice. By the way, I'm going out tonight and might not be home until tomorrow."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping over at Joey's. Aden moved in with her and we're going to do some house painting tomorrow. Here…" Ruby tried to take the beanie from Charlie's hand, "I'll return it back to Joey." She offered.

Charlie hold onto the beanie tight so Ruby couldn't take it away. She remained quiet for a while, knowing Ruby is staring at her.

"I can do all the things you said…" Charlie started to talk not looking at Ruby, "I can go down on my knees and beg, I can even announce to the whole of Summer Bay that I'm in love with her if I have to. But…" Charlie turned and now looks at Ruby to meet her sister's gaze, "I can't dump Angelo just like that, Rubes… he done nothing wrong except to love the wrong woman and… to hurt him just like that, just because of my selfishness… I can't. I can't do that to him. I can't be that cruel." She let a tears fall from her eyes.

Ruby hugger the older woman, now understands where Charlie is coming from. She feels sorry for her sister, as she realised how trap Charlie is in her situation although there is no one to blame but her. Ruby kinda agrees and sees Charlie's point regarding Angelo. She doesn't like the guy but no matter what, it would really be unfair for him. But then again she thought _Love is never fair, anyway._

"Come Charlie… come with me. I'm sure Joey wouldn't mine if you tug along." Ruby suggested, releasing Charlie from her embrace and coaxed her to stand up and come with her.

"Rubes… I don't know. I don't think that's a good idea." Charlie said although if she will listed to her heart, its screaming yes and go with the younger girl, but she thought if she listens to her heart now that it would be really hard to stop listening to it, knowing that's exactly what she really wants after all.

"Charlz… I am only going to ask you one more time." Ruby said sternly "Come with me!" Ruby again convinced her sister maintaining the stern look and stern voice. She thought if Charlie and Joey are not going to act right on their feelings, then they left her no choice to intervene. She's sick of these two women closes to her never seemed to stop playing hide and seek.

***

Ok guys, I know it's a short chapter, but to make up for it, I promise a lighter mood for the next chapter. Cheerz!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys for not updating soon. Work got in the way. Hope this makes up for it.

************

Charlie parked her car outside Joey's house. She eventually agreed to tug along. She looked over the house and felt butterflies in her stomach. Ruby already got herself out of the car, when she realised that her sister is still inside, both hands clutching on to the wheel, eyes fixed on the house and not moving a muscle.

"Charlie! C'mon! No matter how hard you stare, the house won't come to us." Ruby joked trying to ease Charlie's obvious anxiety.

Charlie looked at Ruby, then the house. She sighed heavily before reluctantly get herself out. She doesn't understand why she's feeling, what she's feeling. When Joey was away, she counted the days until she's expected to come back and when she didn't… Charlie would wake up every morning hoping that Joey would return. And now that she's back and not that Joey had forgiven her for her deceit and even agreed to be friends with her again in the near future; Charlie felt like she can't trust herself being around Joey and not be with her. She always knew that her heart would always ache to be just around her and not be able to hold her like they way she wanted to.

Charlie then found herself walking along side Ruby towards Joey's front door. She can hear Ruby saying or more like rumbling words but she couldn't get herself to listen, although she knows that it would be a better choice than listen to her heart beat that feels like it's going to burst out of her chest. But her head is just full of thoughts of Joey and how can she or how should she be around the love of her life that she can no longer have.

Aden walked out of the back door, heading to the diner to get some drinks, when he saw the Buckton sisters walking to the front door.

"Oi!" he called out and jogged up to them.

"Hei!" Ruby greeted back whilst Charlie remained quiet.

"Hei Charlie." Aden greeted the taller brunette, "it's nice to see you." He added.

"Thanks. Nice to see you too." Charlie replied not looking to the guy in front of them.

"So…" Ruby ventured as she sense the awkwardness, even thought it's just Aden in front of her sister and not Joey. "Where are you going Ade?" Ruby asked.

"Oh" Aden turned to the younger Buckton, "I'm out to get some drinks. Joey's cooking dinner and I guess, she doesn't want me bugging her while she cooks. You know," Aden averted her eyes to Charlie's direction "She's scared that I might finish the food, before she can even turn the stove off." Aden laughed and so did Ruby. Charlie snorted a little as she suppressed her laugh.

Bother Aden and Ruby turned to look at Charlie, thankful that she's beginning to relax a bit.

"You guys o in, I'll be back with drinks in no time." Aden instructed them before heading off to the diner.

"I'll come with you! Charlz go inside, I'll come with Aden. He might need an extra hand with the drinks." Ruby excused and run along side Aden before Charlie can protest. Ruby immediately and secretly winked at Aden, letting him know exactly why.

"See yah later Charlie! Joey's in the kitchen." Aden called out as he and Ruby begun walking, leaving the older Buckton stood frozen on the ground.

Charlie watched the figure of her sister and her friend disappeared in distance. She again sighed heavily and dragged her feet to walk toward the back of the house.

Charlie reached the back door in no time even though she walked as slow as she could. She remained standing outside the back door and just listens to the noise and movements from the inside. She contemplates on whether to knock or to just wait till Aden and Ruby are back.

Joey is cooking the soupy-fishy-thingie dish that Ruby loves so much, knowing that Ruby will be joining them to dinner. She decided to prepare her the dish that the younger Buckton became a fan of. She turned to the sink to put all the dirty utensils that she used, when her eyes caught the familiar figure of a woman standing outside the door, through the kitchen window.

Joey swallowed hard; she didn't expect Charlie to be coming over. Although she is secretly hoping that she would. Joey closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing as her heart seemed to beat a thousand times a minute, the moment she saw Charlie's form.

_Joey… you know you'll eventually see her again some time. It doesn't really make a difference that, that some time would be now. Go open the door! _

Joey told herself, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She walks towards the door, and looked at the knob for a while. Charlie took a deep breath and was about to knock when the door opened. Right in front of her is Joey, with a smile on her face.

"Hei…" Charlie said barely audible.

"Hei…" Joey greeted back, "you know, people normally they would knock or ting the bell and not just stare at the door. Unless you're practising your telekinetic power, hoping that your brain would open the door for you?" Joey joked, not wanting to feel the discomfort between her and Charlie and the situation whatever situation they are in.

Charlie smiled and grateful for Joey's attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Uhm, can I come in?" Charlie managed to ask.

"Of course you can! I though you'd never ask."

Charlie came in and her nose immediately caught the smell of Joey's cooking.

"Uhmmmm…" Charlie mumbled.

"Thank you. I'd take that you like the smell." Joey said and tends to her cooking again after motioning Charlie to seat down.

"So, what are you cooking?" Charlie asked curiously.

"It's the soupy-fishy-thingie that Rubes has been bugging me to cook." She answered.

Charlie stood up and walk towards Joey, locating herself beside the cooking girl, careful with the space between them, not wanting to step any line. She watched as Joey stirred the pot and enjoyed the delicious smell of the soup thingie.

"I'd offer you a drink, only as you know… it's still on its way." Joey turned to Charlie a bit embarrassed that she couldn't offer anything.

"It's ok. Don't' worry about it, you can offer me later." Charlie winked, feeling a lot more comfortable.

"Remind me." Joey smiled.

***

"So… what do you think is happening now?" Ruby asked Aden, as both were on they way back, walking ever so slowly, giving Charlie and Joey more time alone.

"I seriously don't know, Rubes."

Aden replied simply. Ruby asked for his help regarding Joey and Charlie; and as much as he doesn't want to intervene, he agreed anyway. Joey has been sad for far too long and he thought that it's time to make her happy, regardless of the consequences that it would cause.

During their way to the diner, both Ruby and Aden formed a plan, although it couldn't really be called a plan as they just agreed to support and back each other up to whatever idea on of them come up with.

"So you're positive that Joey still has feelings for Charlie?" Ruby asked, making sure that what she's about to do won't lead to her sister being led on and get hurt even more.

"Positive! And Charlie?" Aden asked back.

"Do you even have to ask? You saw her yourself when she broke down instantly after seeing Joey."

"Yeah… I just want to make sure. Coz it could be just guilt, you know." Aden explained.

"Trust me Aden, it's not guilt. If it's guilt then she wouldn't be keeping this for all this time." Ruby pulled Joey's beanie out of her shoulder bag and showed it to Aden.

"You have that?"

"Nope! Charlie did. Apparently Joey left it when you know…" Ruby explained and Aden nodded.

"But, why didn't she…"

"Charlie wants to keep it. According to her, it's the only thing that keeps her sane." Ruby explained further before Aden could finish his sentence, "after Joey left".

"No offence Rubes… but, how is being in a relationship with Angelo be considered as sane?" Aden asked curiously.

Ruby fell silent. That's true and she doesn't know how to answer that, she doesn't have an answer to that.

"I don't know…" She said quietly.

"Well, Charlie would probably have an answer to that. But don't fret; I do believe that she loves Joey." Aden felt guilty for what he said, so made up for it by letting Ruby know that he believes in Charlie's feelings for Joey and that it is real and that he has faith on it.

"How about Joey? How can you be sure? Not that I doubt, but…" Ruby asked, hoping it didn't come out the wrong way.

***

"Hei Charlz…" Joey called out, as she continues to stir the soup.

"Yes, Chef?" Charlie stood up, walking towards Joey.

They've been talking about anything for the past hour and glad that they never cross a topic that would bring the awkward silence after.

"Can you taste this? I'm not sure its ok or still lacking flavour." Joey took a spoon full of soup, blew air on it to cool it a bit before bringing the spoon close to Charlie's lips.

Charlie smiled to herself, somehow she imagined that both of them are living in a house and Joey is cooking for her, playing the housewife.

"Charlie… C'mon, it's getting cold" Joey interrupts Charlie's trace as she still have the spoon close to Charlie's lips, unaware of what Charlie is musing in her head.

"Sorry…" Charlie whispered a little embarrassed and lean to sip the soup out of the spoon Joey is holding and taste it. "Uhmm… it's delicious, but I think a little more of what you need to put won't hurt. It's really good though, making me hungry."

Charlie commented on the soup and then looks up only to be met by Joey's brown eyes. She can see Joey smiling maybe innocently to her, but Charlie got herself lost and just gazed in Joey's eyes. Her heart begun to thump hard again, and the urge to hold Joey is almost unbearable.

Joey watched Charlie sipped the soup out of the spoon she's holding. She fount it adorable, especially when Charlie even closed her eyes to savour the taste of the soup. In Joey's head she thought _'If only life could be this simple with her'_. Joey snapped out of her thought when Charlie leaned back after tasting the soup. She looks at Joey and Joey smiled.

"Ok, then. Maybe I didn't put enough flavouring." Joey said only to realise that Charlie is staring at her. She suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable but in a good way, although she's telling herself to not put a colour into it.

"Charlz…" Joey softly said, hoping it would get Charlie's attention. But it didn't. "Charlie???" She called out again.

Charlie blinked back twice, turning bright red as she realised what she just did. "I'm sorry… I was… I'm… Just…" Charlie struggled to find an excuse as to why she gazed at Joey like that, when she doesn't have the right to anymore.

"It's that good, huh?" Joey said, helping Charlie out of her somewhat embarrassed state. Giving her excuse to why she seemed to be lost in wonderland seconds ago.

"Yeah… it's that good." Charlie agreed shyly not meeting Joey's smiling eyes.

***

"Don't doubt… She loves Charlie that much that she's willing to go above and beyond." Aden answered.

"What do you mean? Above and beyond what?" Ruby asks intrigue.

Both Aden and Ruby were engrossed with their conversation that they even realised that they just entered the little wooden gate of Joey's house. Ruby stopped walking and waited for Aden to explain.

"Well, Joey agreed to be friends with Charlie, right?" Aden asked and Ruby nods her head. "She loves Charlie but willing to be friends with her knowing that it's the hardest place to be. Be friends with the woman you love and watch her in the arms of someone else…" Aden paused and looks at Ruby before continuing. "But… she loves Charlie so much that she doesn't only agree to be friends with Charlie but she also agreed to be friends with Angelo."

Ruby looked at Aden shocked. She doesn't understand why or how.

"Hold up… what? When? How? Did I miss something?"

"It was I think a week ago when we bumped to Angelo on the way to the diner. He talked to Joey. Joey wouldn't tell me anything…"

"Probably Angelo warned her to stay away from Charlie. He probably threatened her or something. We should tell Charlie about this, Aden…" Ruby rumbled away never letting Aden to finish his explanation.

"Rubes!!!" Aden stopped the younger girl… "It might surprise you, but he didn't do anything that you assumed he did."

"What?" Ruby looks shocked and now confuse as well.

"Yes. Exactly my reaction when Joey told me. But yeah, he was actually being nice according to Joey."

"Ok Aden, you have got to tell me everything… as in everything that you know."

"Well, I don't know much. Just that, Angelo wants to be friends with Joey for Charlie's sake. He said that he loves Charlie and doesn't want her to feel uncomfortable whenever he and Joey are in the same room. So he thought being friends with Joey would give Charlie piece of mind. So yeah, we both know Joey… so even though it cut her, she eventually agreed. She said she wants nothing more than Charlie to be happy and feel at ease. And if that means, she needs to be friends with Angelo, then so be it."

Ruby was speechless… she felt tears formed in her eyes as she listens. "So… Joey now considered Angelo as a friend? Does she even know who Angelo is?"

"Yeah, I told her, he accidentally murdered Martha's husband Jack. And point out time and again that Angelo is the only reason why she and Charlie can't be together. But, she said that Angelo accidentally killed Jack, so she can't judge him based on that. She even reasoned that if Angelo had chance, he would take it back in a heartbeat. And about him being the only hindrance between her and Charlie, she said… Charlie is with him for reason. And whatever it is, she said that they are together because that is what it's meant to be at the moment."

Ruby never said a word; she just felt a tear rolled down her cheek. She can't believe how much of a good soul Joey is and how much she loves her sister. She can only imagine the pain that it caused Joey just to be friends with Charlie and Angelo. But it didn't bother her, she's willing to go through the pain if it meant, all will be easier for Charlie.

"She loves my sister that much huh?" Ruby said wiping the tear that escaped her eye.

Aden nodded silently.

"Well, it's time to put our plan into place then! Come, let's go inside and be the cupid that we needed to be."

Ruby took Aden in the arm and dragged him towards the house.

***

"Charlie… here, taste it again and leave the bread alone!" Joey teases as she sees Charlie eating almost all the garlic bread she prepared.

Charlie giggled as she walked in Joey's side with a piece of bread still in her hand.

"Not my fault that you cook so good." Charlie said giggling.

"Right…" Joey said, as she blew air on the spoon full of soup and put brought near Charlie's lips "Careful, it's hot." She warned.

Charlie took hold of Joey's hand holding the spoon; she guided it slowly towards her lips as leaned in at the same time, careful not to spill the soup. Joey flinch a little, as Charlie's skin came in contact with hers. Like before, and nothing has changed; it still gave Joey the goosebumps and the warm sensation that goes through her whole body… it's just one simplest of touch from Charlie and she felt safe again.

Charlie noticed Joey fidgetted as she holds her hand and it made her smile inside. Knowing what causes Joey's reaction. She tightens her grip on Joey's hand as she slowly sipped and tastes the soup. Charlie closed her eyes as she savoured the taste and the soft skin against her hand, it made everything heavenly. She dared not to open her eyes, afraid that for reality to come crushing down… but she felt a pair of eyes looking at her, and without second thought, she opened hers and meet the pair of brown eyes watching her.

Joey smiled as her eyes gazed at Charlie's blue eyes, for the first time in a long time, Joey could see the peacefulness in the eyes of her beloved. It made her happy but for a split seconds she found herself finding it hard to enjoy the moment and the peacefulness in Charlie's eyes as she wondered what and who is responsible for that emotion written all over Charlie's . It crossed her mind that maybe her being friends with Angelo helped but a larger portion of her head was telling her that it's mainly because the guilt has been lifted on Charlie's shoulder and now she's at peace knowing the she's with Angelo and that Joey is friends with him and with her. She found it hard to enjoy but thought that she has to. It's the decision she had made and she better learn how to live with it. Live with the fact that being friends is all they could ever be from now on.

"Ahheeemmm…" Ruby said loudly as she wants to get the attention of the two women, leaning close to each other and with hand holding the other.

Joey immediately pulled back and took her hands away from Charlie. She turned to the pot, as she hides her face which she knows is blushing profusely. Charlie felt a bit hurt by Joey's sudden reaction but didn't put much thought in to it. Charlie didn't turn to hide her face or anything, but instead, she glared to her sister.

"Sorry… to interrupt?" Ruby said teasing and Aden smirking on her side.

"You guys take your seat; dinner should be ready in a minute." Joey said finishing her cooking.

The foursome had a peaceful dinner. Ruby and Charlie and Aden couldn't stop complementing Joey's cooking and even suggested that she should apply to work in the diner with Leah.

Later after the dishes have been taken care off, all four of them located themselves on the lounge room; Sitting round on the carpet so they're facing each other. Joey has Charlie in front of her whilst Aden and Ruby are facing each other.

"So… what should we talk about?" Aden said, as all of them are not in the mood to play cards and not wanting to go have an early night either.

"I know… why don't we talk about you two?" Ruby said, pointing at Charlie and Joey.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Charlie said, glaring at her sister.

"I think that's a great idea!" Aden ventured backing up Ruby although he's not quiet sure what Ruby is on about. "Right, Joey?" Aden added, smiling cheekily at his friend.

"I guess… I don't mind." Joey said as she frowned.

"There you go Charlz… 3 against 1 so… where shall we start?' Ruby smiling from ear to ear, "Besides you and Joey are friends now, so what's in the past is in the past. So you should be able to talk about it and laugh at it." Ruby said challenging her sister although she knew very well that she will be in big trouble once they're alone.

"Fine! What do you want to know?" Charlie reluctantly gave in to her sister.

"Well, where did it start exactly? Coz all we know is one day you're working on her case and then you guys are really good friends and all close to each other, next thing you're like in love then it's over. I mean, there should be more to that story."

"I don't think we should talk about that." Charlie said immediately, looking at Joey as if asking her to back her up.

Aden noticed the look that Charlie is giving Joey and he knew full well that Joey will eventually take Charlie's side. So before Joey could even open her lips, Aden butted in.

"Yeah. What really happened? I mean, I think we earned the right to know, since me and Ruby are the fortunate ones to get drowned by you tears anyway." Aden joked looking both to Charlie and Joey.

"Oh shut up!" Joey said playfully punching Aden. Charlie on the other hand remained quiet, not daring to look on her sister's side.

"So??? Anyone care to tell the story?" Ruby asks eyeing her sister and her friend. Seeing that no one wants to open their mouth, Ruby decided to take control.

"Ok… seeing no one wants to open up. Just answer the questions. How did you guys meet?" Ruby started with the basic.

"I saw her when she entered the store room and found me crying. That's the first time" Joey answered.

"And why did you go to Alf's store room Charlie?" Ruby asks curiously.

"I saw Joey went there, so I followed." Charlie explained short and brief hoping Ruby won't ask for full details.

"Why? I mean, you don't follow every staff that goes there. I mean, what if she's just getting some stock."

Charlie sighed. "I kinda know she's in distress…" she paused and notice Ruby's face still waiting for her to continue, "I noticed her when Aden introduced her to Alf, I was talking to Martha that time. She was doing ok, until Robbo came in and talked to her, rather suspiciously."

Aden smiled, realising and picturing what Charlie just said.

"Hold on, so you were watching her?" Aden ventured cheekily, making Charlie blushed. Which also made Ruby and Joey turned to Charlie.

"I… uhm… well…" Charlie struggled to find a coherent excuse. Knowing that she did watched Joey the whole time, ever since she saw her with Aden talking to Alf. She actually wasn't able to take her eyes off of Joey for long, that's why she ended up seeing the whole Robbo interaction thing.

"Omg! Charlie's blushing!!!" Ruby declared, embarrassing her sister more as she finds it amusing. "You are so busted Charlie, you were watching Joey!" Ruby said laughing.

Aden laughed with Ruby while Joey bit her lower lip to prevent a smile forming on her lips. She doesn't want to embarrass Charlie more, but she feels elated knowing that Charlie took noticed of her the first time.

"Oh would guys just quit it! Please!" Charlie pleaded as her face went crimson red.

"Guys, let give this one to Charlie, so we can move forward to the story. Shall we?" Joey said trying to let Charlie off the hook.

"Fine… So you followed Joey in the store room… then?" Ruby said, still grinning and looking knowingly at Aden, which is doing the same thing.

"She found me there, crying and offer to drop me off home. But I wanted to walk. That's it." Joey answered quickly, wanting to save Charlie.

"Ok… so did you notice how gorgeous my sister is then? Were you attracted to her then?" Ruby asked, deciding its Joey turn to get embarrassed.

"Rubes… I can't even see properly because my vision is blurred with tears!" Joey said laughing.

"Ok. Granted. How about you Charlie? Did you notice that Joey is pretty then? Were you attracted to her?" Aden turned to Charlie who just recovered from her humiliation.

Charlie looked at Aden, then to Ruby, lastly to Joey. All three of them are waiting for her to answer. She so wanted the floor to open and just swallow her right there and then. She knew what her answer will be, but just doesn't know how to say it, or more so she doesn't want to share that bit of information to the rest of them. It would be ok to tell Joey but to tell Ruby and Aden is another thing.

"So???" Ruby asks impatiently.

Charlie bowed her head. She was attracted to Joey the first time she saw her, though she's unaware of it. That's why she wasn't able to look away from her. That's why she saw the whole thing with Robbo at the Surf Club. That's why she followed Joey to the store room immediately after Joey went in. Although it took her a while to realise why she acted the way she did, she still couldn't deny the fact that it's actually her that got attracted to Joey first.

"We're waiting Charlie." Ruby coaxed.

Deciding it's now or never. Charlie looked back up and straight to Joey's eyes and said…

"Yes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* ****

Sorry guys I need to cut this one short… it's to be continued though on the next Chapter. Sorry for the type errors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, this chapter is about my take on Charlie's action during her denial stage towards Joey and her feelings for her. I don't know, this is just how I see it… I will continue on next chapter with Ruby bombarding Charlie with questions.**

**Sorry for the errors and everything. And hope you guys still enjoy reading this fic.**

* * *

Joey's eyes grew wide and her heart begun to beat faster again, like what it always does around Charlie, Ruby's mouth hanged a bit open and Aden is definitely gobsmacked by Charlie's answer.

None of them expected Charlie's answer and none of them was able to say a word. But Ruby recovered immediately not wanting to lose Charlie's mood.

"So, you were attracted to Joey?" Ruby said softly this time.

Charlie nodded. "But I didn't know it until I accepted it." Charlie reasoned.

"Oh… so that's why you were so keen to help her. I mean, she's not even ready to press charges and yet you were out there arresting Robbo." Aden said, remembering what happened that day when he and Joey saw Charlie invited Robbo to the police station while he was talking to Brett. "If I remembered it correctly, you said whether Joey believed it or not, what you were doing, you were doing it for her."

Ruby looked at Charlie; waiting for answer and so is Joey, thinking that maybe this whole talking is a good idea after all. She thought _'At least now, even though it's too late, I get to know what really happened and what Charlie is really feeling before we even got together, But… do I really want to know now?.'_

Charlie swallowed the lump on her throat and started fiddling with her thumb.

"Honestly, I don't know." Charlie started "During that time, there were a lot of things I did, that I didn't even know why. Well as we all know, up until now. But that time, it was different."

"How different is different?" Joey asked almost like a whispered, now looking at Charlie's eyes. Aden and Ruby exchanged glances and secretly grinning.

Charlie looked straight in Joey's eyes. She never thought the day would come that she will actually explain everything or the fact that she will actually say it out laud and not only to Joey but also in front of the two people they are closest to.

"It's different in a way that, I didn't choose to do it. I just did it. Like there's a force that is pushing me to do it for you… to protect you." Charlie said honestly, focusing on looking in Joey's eyes.

"Why is that that you so badly wanted to protect Joey?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't know, then. I just do." Charlie said, still not leaving Joey's eyes.

"Shall we move forward to the story then?" Joey said, realising that as much as she wants Charlie to go on to details, which she knew Ruby or Aden will make her do, she knows that going into details means knowing what Charlie felt. And she also knows that she isn't strong enough to hear that, it's either she fell for Charlie's mercy and betray Angelo or she will get her healing heart broken again. _'It's always how it ends for me, anyway'_ she thought.

Ruby and Aden turned to look at Joey, not quite knowing what just happened. Minute before, Joey was keen to know Charlie's in depth feelings before everything and now it's as if, she's dismissing it or avoiding it.

"Ok, how about you Joey? When did you get attracted to my sister?" Ruby turned to Joey.

"I don't know exactly. But… like, I started noticing how beautiful she is after our early run, that day, when we almost bumped to Jai." Joey said

"Oh I remember that day. I saw you checking Charlie out when she run to get a shower." Ruby teased Joey, who immediately went bright red. Aden started laughing and Charlie started smiling. "Later that day, you guys went to the light house, yeah?" Ruby inquired.

"Supposed to…" Joey said, oblivious as to why Ruby seemed to be sure that they went to the light house.

"What do you mean supposed to? Charlie was so busy and excited to go with you, she didn't even want to listen to what I'm going to say that day. I was a bit jealous actually."

Charlie tensed; remembering how she cancelled that walk to the light house because of Ruby told her that she noticed.

"She's excited?" Joey turned to look at Charlie again quizzically. "But she cancelled it, saying that she has an appointment or meeting or something."

"I lied…" Charlie answered, knowing that she will have to admit it sooner or later, she thought _'might as well to it now.'_

"You did? Why?" Joey asked, wasn't able to stop herself, as she doesn't know why Charlie would do that. It's not like she's making a move on her or anything. She's not even sure about what she feels for Charlie at that time.

"Ok, to make this story telling as short as possible, I will tell my side of the story." Charlie said, reluctantly giving in, knowing she'll do better if she tells what happened, instead of waiting for Ruby or Aden to ask questions 1 by 1. "BUT, please, let me finish first before you guys started asking me or giving me comments. Please…" Charlie said her eyes most specifically on Ruby.

Everyone nodded in silence.

"Ok. That day Ruby told me her observation about my effect on Joey. It made me think and, I've decided that maybe it'll be better to distance myself, not only because I didn't t want to lead Joey on, but more so, because… I kinda feel scared as well on what Joey's effect on me." Charlie paused, scanning the faces of the people in the room. All three of them are listening intently, but also can't hide the shock look on their faces, especially Joey.

"I made an excuse, saying I have an appointment that day and cancelled the walk to the light house, on my way to somewhere, I bumped into Robbo… but that part is irrelevant, well except that I used it as an alibi. Anyway on the Surf Club later on, I saw Hugo hitting on Joey and I… I immediately felt jealous... crazy jealous. So before I can even stop myself, I told Hugo to back off. I was a bit rude actually, but… yeah."

Ruby started jotting down questions in her head that she wanted to ask Charlie after her story telling and at the same time, analysing her sister's action during that time. Joey however, remembered full well about that incident, aside from the jealousy part of course. She wanted to ask questions too, but remained quiet, hoping that either one of Aden or Ruby would ask it for her unconsciously.

"When Hugo left…" Charlie continued, "Joey thanked me, not for shooing Hugo away, but for being protective of her." Charlie paused swallowing a lump of her throat before continuing the next part. "When Joey, reached and touched me although I know full well that it was innocent, it sent a lot of… unexplainable feeling inside me. It was the simplest of touch, but… the effect it had on me was massive. I got scared again, so… I excused myself and left."

"You seemed to walk away a lot." Aden commented, not intentionally though. He just managed to say it out laud without thinking. "Sorry, no comments till later. Got it!" Aden said immediately after 3 pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"Anyway, that night, I went to explain myself to Joey. I was afraid she might get the wrong impression… or I should say the right one. So, I just told her that I bumped into Robbo earlier that day, of coarse that part was true; anyway, I told Joey I bumped into Robbo and had an altercation with him that's why I'm in a foul mood. Well, only towards Hugo though. Anyway, Joey thought I was into Hugo and I was jealous because he's hitting on her." Charlie added, chuckling as she did, thinking how wrong Joey got it. Aden and Ruby smiled too, thinking how innocent Joey can be, but can't be blamed for it. Joey however blush a little at the thought of how ignorant she was.

"So yeah, after that, the next major thing that happened was that day on Alf's boat. Joey cant stand someone not liking boat, so when we're about to have lunch together, she decided to borrow the boat to convince me that being on the boat is the most glorious feeling." Charlie said the last part, with her teasing tone as she looks at Joey. She's starting to feel comfortable telling the story and reliving it in her head… she knew it was a hard time but she thought that it was hard but at least Joey was around and she's able to be close to her somehow. "Anyway, so she showed me around and we had a lovely lunch. But Joey remembered I told her I'm meeting a friend, that's why I can't stay long, so Joey insisted that I go. And to make it clear to everyone… uhm, I know this won't be a surprise… I am… it was actually a lie. I wasn't meeting with anyone." Charlie admitted, now feeling a bit ashamed as to how many times she lied.

"Let me guess, still avoiding getting too close to Joey?" Ruby asked, can't quite stop herself.

Charlie nodded, then look down, aware that Joey is looking at her.

"Go on, Charlie." Joey said, wanting to get the story over and done with, as she is slowly feeling a bit hurt again, now knowing how much Charlie avoided her, even thought she's not doing anything then. She's starting to feel a bit self-conscious, thinking '_is it that bad to love someone like me?'_

Charlie looked back up and saw Joey's eyes fixed on her. "So yeah, she insisted that I go. But, the urge and wanting to spend more time with her was just overwhelming and unstoppable. So I just told her that I'll cancel it and even pretended to text the invisible friend I am supposed to meet. Anyway, later Joey asked about Dad when we were relaxing on the deck… I don't know why, but I just found myself opening up and telling Joey all about the whole Alzheimer's thing. I don't know but I trusted Joey enough to let her…" Charlie looked in Joey's eyes. "To let YOU in, in my life." Charlie said emphasising the word 'You'.

'_But still not enough to let me in, in your heart… without hesitation, doubts, avoidance.'_ Joey thought to herself and remained quiet.

"Long story short, somewhere in our conversation, Joey thanked me again; she said that no one has ever taken care of her like I did. She said she doesn't why I do it… as much as I wanted to tell her why, I couldn't. Because I didn't know why, myself… or maybe I did or had an idea why, but just didn't want to acknowledge it. Anyway, we ended up dancing on the deck, like a lunatic. It was fun…"

"Yeah, it was fun." Joey butted in silently, remembering the dance. "Until…" She stopped, not really wanting to tell the next thing that happened herself.

"Until what?" Ruby and Aden said in unison.

Charlie looked at Joey, as if asking her if she can tell that part of the story herself. Joey read what Charlie's trying to say with her eyes and so she reluctantly continued.

"Until a love song started playing on the radio. We stopped dancing but we stood still. We… well I think we were avoiding to meet each other's eyes for some reason, but at some point however… I saw Charlie moved her hand forward for only a fraction of a bit. I thought… well she…" Joey hesitated to continue, because she really doesn't know why Charlie moved her hand. If being honest, she would say she thought Charlie wants her to hold her hand, but she doesn't want Ruby or Aden to think that Charlie really did lead her on, although she kinda did somehow.

"What???" Ruby asked impatiently.

"Well… I reached for her hand when she moved it forward and held it. She…" Joey looked at Charlie, asking her silently through the eyes if it's ok to tell. Charlie nod her head. "She held mine back and then… the next think I knew, we were standing face to face with each other; both of our hands up, around below shoulder level. We were… well I felt Charlie's hands caressing mine." Joey said honestly, but regretted it a little when she saw Charlie's face went bright red. She never wanted to embarrass Charlie but that's what happened. "But anyway, suddenly…" Joey stopped as she felt her heart reliving the pain it endured when Charlie ran away.

"Can I guess? Charlie walked away again?" Ruby said knowing exactly what her sister would do in that situation, and also from the pattern of how things went before.

Charlie and Joey nodded their heads. While Ruby and Aden shook theirs, disapproving to what Charlie did.

"So? Continue?" Aden said.

"I avoided her, and I ended up having a dinner date with Hugo." Charlie stopped when she noticed Joey looked away, looking uncomfortable, which left Charlie feeling guiltier. "I had dinner with him but the whole time, I was talking about Joey." She said, hoping it would somehow make up for what made Joey uncomfortable.

"Ok. Continue Charlie, I badly need to ask my questions. So better hurry up." Ruby said impatiently.

"Well as you know, Joey left and almost got killed by Robbo… I found her almost lifeless, and it shook the life out of me." Charlie said honestly. "I desperately tried to wake her up, getting her conscious… as I did, I felt like I'm desperately trying to get myself conscious… I could swear, I was never been that scared in my life." Charlie said, looking blankly, as if seeing the whole incident again right before her eyes, unaware that a tear escaped her eye. She wiped it immediately, but not fast enough for Joey, Ruby and Aden not to notice it.

"Anyway, we got Robbo locked up. And I found Joey gone in the station. Thinking about it now, I think I owe Watson an apology; I got all upset when she let Joey back to the Motel she'd checked in. But back to the story, I went there to convince her to get check by a Doctor… but actually, I went there because I wanted to make sure she's ok and to convince her to come back and stay with m… "Charlie paused then, settled with the word 'us'. "us in Leah's house. I think at that time I was more shaken up by what happened than Joey. Hell, she almost got killed. I almost lost her right there and then." Charlie rumbled as she relived the day, not realising what she's saying.

"Charlie… I think you're going off track." Joey interrupted her, not because she doesn't want to hear what Charlie is about to say through her rumbling, but because she doesn't want to know things that would make her love Charlie more.

Aden and Ruby turned and looked at Joey quizzically. Charlie as well was taken a back, but continued anyway.

"Well I kept telling her that we can still be friends. I wanted to still be friends with her… but truth to be told; I just want to still be close to her without the complication of… relationship, relationship!" Charlie looked in Joey's eyes again, but Joey avoided it by looking somewhere else. Charlie felt a little rejected somehow, but decided to just carry on. "I apologised for giving her false signals, but… well to cut it short, I ended up kissing her."

"What?!" Ruby and Aden again said in unison, looking really shocked about what Charlie revealed.

"Questions, later! Ok, you guys know that I managed to bring Joey back to Leah's, then we went to Dad's." Charlie looking at Ruby "You know I went there so I could think. I thought it could make me forget all about Joey, but I still can't stop thinking of her. I concluded that what I'm feeling for Joey is… was really strong. So when I got back, I told Joey exactly that, but…" Charlie paused again.

Ruby and Aden, sighed knowing that BUTs, when it comes from Charlie, it could only mean a bad thing that she ended up doing.

"But… I told her I chose not to act on them. And I know I'm stupid… but I don't know, I guess that time, I still thought that I can hide away from what I'm feeling for Joey."

"What happened then?" Ruby couldn't stop herself.

"Joey returned to her Brother's house. Remember that night, she said goodbye and she wouldn't wait for me to finish the phone call I had?" Charlie reminded her and Ruby nodded.

"I didn't get to see her for a while, until she called the station to report an incident between Gibsy and Aden. Even then she kept avoiding me, but when me and my colleague went back to have a word with Gibsy, I saw her and I just couldn't bare it, so I walked up to her and… well, I wanted to talk to her even though she kept walking away. I can never forget that looked in Joey's face when she told me how badly I broke her heart." Charlie looked at Joey in the eyes, as if saying sorry for what she had done. Joey however this time looked back at her with a forgiving look. "I told her I do know, because… I broke mine as well." Charlie saw Ruby from the corner of her eye, putting her hand on her mouth and letting out soft gasp.

"We didn't get to talk because I was called for another incident. That night though, Joey went to the house, ironically that time she's the one that wanted to talk." Charlie smiled at the thought, but continued. "I said we couldn't talk there because the house was in chaos, so she suggested we go somewhere… I wasn't sure if wanted to go or not, but when she told me that, that would be our last chance because she's got a job on the boat… that made up mind and decided to go with her. We drove for a while and then when I found the perfect spot, I stopped the car and we talked. And finally, I admitted that I'm in love with her too. And that I wanted to be with her." Charlie finished. "The rest, you know… I didn't come home and then you" Charlie looking at Ruby, "saw us kissing in the car."

Aden remained quiet, taking in the story he just heard. He thought Joey and Charlie could've been together much longer if it weren't for Charlie walking away and Joey being so innocent. Charlie's actions that time clearly stated how strong her feelings were/are for Joey. Even if she was in denial, it clearly showed in early stage that she has feelings for Joey and Joey didn't noticed it until later and still wasn't sure about it.

Oblivious to Aden, Ruby is thinking of the same thing. Ruby decided to be quiet for a while, arranging the questions in her head and the analysis that she formed during Charlie's story telling.

Charlie looked at Joey, still with her _'I'm sorry'_ look, and Joey is staring back with the _'It's ok'_ look in her eyes.

Charlie, Joey and Aden all turned to look at Ruby when Ruby let out a laud sigh and opened her mouth, preparing to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

**My apologies, now that I finished typing it, I realised that this chapter is more of Ruby's analysis rather than questions. But she still has questions… hehehe sorry about that. And again sorry for the type errors… **

* * *

Charlie closed her eyes, preparing herself for Ruby's questions or more so, rants.

Joey tensed a little bit, knowing Ruby… she kinda have an inkling idea on what Ruby will be on about and she knew it will only lead to one way. It'll go straight in the depth of Charlie's actions and both of their feelings.

Aden remained relax, smirking silently as he knows all too well how Ruby will play it and of coarse him as a support.

"First…" Ruby started "Charlz, you're my sister and I love you. You know that right? But…" Ruby paused and inhaled deeply "were or are you insane?! Are you like, so stupid or something?!" Ruby burst out.

Charlie, Joey and Aden turned to Ruby, shocked all over their faces.

"Ok. I'm sorry, I know you're older. But seriously Charlz… how can you not know your feelings? It was so blindingly obvious from the beginning." Ruby then turned to Joey. "And I'm sorry Jo, I got it all wrong." She said.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked quizzically.

"Well, because this whole time before Charlie's massive revelation, I thought you had it first and you made a move on her. Obviously now, it was the other way around." Ruby, shotting Charlie a look.

"But, that's what I did… wasn't it?" Joey still confused.

"I think…" Aden butted in and turned to Ruby. "Correct me if I'm wrong Rubes" then he turned to Joey. "But the way I see it… according to Charlie's story, it was kind of… Charlie was pursuing you and then walks away."

"Exactly!" Ruby exclaimed.

"How???" Charlie and Joey asked in unison, both still not seeing the bigger picture.

"You guys really don't know?" Ruby asked frustrated at how blind the two can be, when it was actually pretty obvious.

"Rubes, I think they really don't know how. So I guess, it really is in our hands to enlighten them." Aden said, grinning at the younger Buckton.

"And now, would be great." Charlie said eager to know what Aden and Ruby realised that she hasn't yet.

"Ok, Charlie… you admitted that you were attracted to Joey the first time you saw her…"

"Yes. But I didn't realise that until later." Charlie defended immediately.

"Ok. Granted that, but even then, you still couldn't stay away from her. You were drawn to her." Ruby explained.

"Like how?" Joey asked still can't get her head around it.

"i.e. she was eager to help you and went as far as arresting Robbo without you filing an official complaint." Aden answered "Remember? She arrested Robbo and said that she was doing it for you." Joey nodded silently.

"You see, Charlie. You got yourself so involved before there was even a case. I mean, there was a case but without Joey's official complaint, the case was unofficial. But you were involved already."

"Your point?" Charlie asked blankly.

"My point? My point is, didn't you question yourself 'why?' I mean, you've dealt with rape cases before but you never act before the victim's official statement and complaint. But with Joey, you took it in you hands!" Ruby explained.

Joey looked at Charlie. Charlie now is quiet.

"You see!" Ruby pointed out. "You were drawn to Joey. And maybe the reason why you didn't ask yourself why you're doing what you were doing was because it just felt natural for you to take care of Joey. Geezz, you wanted to protect her so bad, you took her home to live with you!" Ruby exclaimed but smiling at the thought.

"In my defence, I did that because I got her kicked out of the house."

"Yes true. But don't you guys have this safe house thingie for witnesses in a crime or something?" Charlie nods her head to Aden's question. "Wasn't Joey qualified enough to be entitled to stay in one of those safe houses?" Aden asked, remembering all the detective series on TV that he bothered watching.

"Yes, but the location is too from here." Charlie answered.

"So?" Ruby butted in. "wasn't that a good thing? I mean, the point was to get Joey as far away from Robbo as possible. Right?"

"…" Charlie was quiet. _'Why did I even bother to argue? They knew why!'_ Charlie thought.

Aden and Ruby grinned triumphantly while Joey silently watching the tennis match between the 3.

"It's settled then, you took her home to protect her because, she's special to you." Ruby joked a little. "But I'll cut you some slack, that maybe you were really not aware of the thing that pushed you towards Joey. But…" Charlie waited for Ruby to continue, with her eyes glancing at Joey now and again.

"But, the fact that you avoided her because she might have feelings for you only proved that it bothered you. And you admitted that, that was because you got scared of Joey's effect on you."

"But at that moment, I wasn't aware about Joey's effect on me. I mean… I was, but… I was still in denial stage…"

"Exactly!" Ruby interrupted her sister. "You were in denial, yes. But you knew, somewhere at the back of your clouded head, you knew! Think about it Charlz, you wont be denying anything to yourself if you didn't have anything to deny and if you're unaware of it."

"Fine." Charlie relented. "Shall we move on?" She asked.

"Ok. Sis, chill. Because you'll be grilled." Ruby giggled. "So, first point, Charlie was drawn to Joey. Second, that she was stupid enough not to question her actions towards Joey. Who I think was still oblivious to Charlie's 'unknown' dilemma at that time."

Aden snorted at Ruby's smart remarks. Charlie bowed her head down, now realising how wrong her doings were in the past. Joey remained quiet, taking everything in and getting her head around it.

"Now we move forward, continuing on how Charlie was actually the one that pursued Joey." Ruby continued as she look over Charlie, feeling a bit guilty for doing it to her sister, but she knows that she has to do it, for her and Joey. "The boat. Charlz, Joey was letting you escape. She was persuading you to meet your 'invisible friend' thus should've left right there and then if you badly wanted to avoid Joey. But you didn't! You said the urge to be with Joey overpowered you. Point is, even though you were aware of what you affect might had on Joey, you 'still' stayed! Not only did you stay, you also opened up and you danced! Charlie, you don't dance! But in this case, you did. It's like not only did you let Joey in you life, you also totally let your guard completely down, loosening up like that to her, and that never happened often Charlie… hang on, actually that never happened before Joey… and after Joey? Anyway, you opened up to her although you kinda had an idea of Joey's attraction to you, even thought Joey might still be not aware of it at that time. But point is, you're like inviting her to fall for you more, letting her know you deeper. And the hands caressing thing! Christ Charlie! That action, that alone, should've given you enough shaking up to know what you fell! But no!!! and not only that, when Joey finally given in, you did you second run away!" Ruby said a bit annoyed as she feels like she's watching the whole scene but can't do anything about it.

"Second?" Joey asked getting lost on the second thing part.

"First being the one, when she lied about doing something when you guys supposed to go to the light house." Aden answered Joey, knowing exactly what Ruby meant.

Ruby nodded in agreement. Charlie remained quiet.

"Shall we continue?" Aden asked, entertained by the turn of events.

"Ok. So Charlie, after running away, you managed to have a date with Hugo although Joey didn't make a move on you at all. Ok I understand that you probably still hoping that what you fell will go way, but my god Charlie!" Ruby exclaimed, frustrated. "You should've known that it won't go away! You should've known that your feelings were that strong, because in all you life, you've never been like that. Not even to roman! And I know for a fact that you did love Roman." Ruby rumbled away.

Charlie looked at Ruby, knowing her sister is absolutely right. And it made her feel horrible, now realising how stupid she really was in that entire things she did before.

"But, although it led to Joey almost getting herself killed, I still give you credits for finding her on time." Ruby said, cutting Charlie some slack.

"Me too!" Aden agreed.

"Me three!!!" Joey said, raising her hand, making a joke out of it, to lessen the heaviness of the atmosphere between all of them, but most especially on Charlie. Joey thought that joke might buy Charlie some time to breathe.

All three turned to Joey and let out a soft laugh at Joey's randomness. She has been quiet and intently listening. And the first thing that came out of her aside from her now and again questions, was a joke. A joke from something that almost cause her, her life.

"Ok. Enough, let's continue." Ruby said, recovering from Joey's simple joke. She wants to get this whole thing over and than with as she is feeling really bad for what she is doing to her sister. But she thought it's needed.

"So you followed Joey in the motel, making her stay with you… I mean, with us." Ruby grinned at Aden, and Aden did the same. "Joey again wants to make things easier for you, by distancing herself from you. But you go there insisting that you guys can be friends and even challenged that what you showed Joey was all false whatever! Seriously Charlie, how can you even say it was just false hope? And how can you insist that you guys can be friends when you can't even stay away from Joey? And you kissed her! You bloody kissed her. Friends don't kiss like that Charlie. And it was you that initiated the kiss. It was you that kissed her, not the other way around. Once again, you pursued her unknowingly, but naturally."

"Hang on, how did the kiss ended?" Aden asked out of nowhere.

"Is that even relevant?" Joey immediately asked back, hoping it would rescue Charlie from what is yet to come, when Aden and Ruby finds out.

"Well that depends." Ruby answered "So, how did it end? Who pulled away?" Ruby asked curiously.

Charlie and Joey looked at each other, but neither one wants to answer.

"Let me guess… it was Charlie that pulled away?" Ruby asked.

The two in question remained quiet.

"Hang on!" Aden looked at Joey and Charlie back and forth. "It was Joey, wasn't it? She was the one that pulled away!

Aden was answered by the guilty look on Joey's face, which didn't go unnoticed to Ruby.

"Oh my god… Why?" Ruby asked, quietly.

"I was shock…" Joey whispered.

"Ok. But you still didn't make a move?" Ruby queried, thinking that maybe it isn't all Charlie's fault.

"Well, I asked her what it meant; she said that it was just it." Joey explained.

"But why, did you even have to ask? Isn't action speaks lauder…"

"Yes, but Charlie's actions were complicated. She does one thing and says another and run away. So I guess, in Charlie's case actions and words are needed." Joey interrupted Ruby.

Ruby thought about what Joey said and decided that Joey is probably right. Charlie's actions were confusing enough for her, how much more for Joey.

"Ok. Granted." Ruby then turned to Charlie. "Why did you say that it was just it?"

Charlie remained quiet. She didn't know why she said that, and there is no excuse for what she said and done.

"You insister of being friends but you kissed her. You didn't want to lead her on but that was what you did. You didn't want to have a 'relationship' with her but you couldn't manage to be away from her. You succeeded on bringing her with you back to Leah's but once Joey agree, you went away to dad. You cam back knowing full well, how strong you feelings are… erm… were for Joey but chose not to act on them. And again Joey gave you the easiest way out by moving back to her brother, but you still couldn't leave Joey be. You keep on insisting that you can be friends, but couldn't bear to see Joey walking out on you, which ended up you telling her how you broke your heart as well. Seriously Charlie, how can you even continue on insisting to be friends with Joey when you can't even control your actions around her?" Ruby paused, trying to remember what else was on Charlie's revelation earlier, and then it hit her. "And if Joey didn't tell you that was the last chance that you guys could talk, there was still a possibility that you might've turned the offer down. Right?" Ruby still questioning her sister who remained quiet.

Charlie remained her eyes looking down. She has been contemplating on Ruby's analysis that it downed to her realisation, about how she mishandled things that in most cases, ended up pretty badly for Joey.

"I know, I messed up." Charlie whispered, fighting back tears.

Aden, Ruby and Joey sensed Charlie's situation. Ruby felt her guilt building up more for making her sister upset or maybe hurting her even. Aden felt the same as Ruby although it was actually Ruby that did all the talking. Joey on the other hand felt her heart overwhelmed with compassion for the woman in front of her. The same woman that she loves for all this time. Joey knew she has the right to be upset with Charlie, realising how Charlie avoided her, denied her feelings for her, as if it was some kind of plague and for playing hide and seek with her feelings. But even though, she still couldn't find it in her heart to be upset with the woman that saved her life and the one that made her feel in love.

"Charlie I'm sorry. I didn't… I was just… I mean, I just couldn't get my head around what you did. And I know they are al in the past now. It's just… it frustrated me. Because you could've been happy if things were handled a little differently. But, I'm really sorry…" Ruby explained honestly, feeling really bad.

"It's ok Rubes, I understand. I know how confusing my actions were." Charlie then looked up and straight to Joey's compassionate eyes. "I'm sorry for unconsciously pursuing you and then run away, once I've pursued you. I'm sorry for putting you in a lot of pain and heartache."

Joey gazed back at Charlie's eyes, listening to her apologies. She wants to stop her and tell her that it's ok, but decided to save it for later. She thought it'd be the best if she lets Charlie pour all it out. Thinking maybe after then, the girl might also forgive herself.

Aden watched the now on going interaction between Joey and Charlie. Seeing that both women seemed to be now lost in their own world. Aden searched for Ruby's eyes, and when he caught the younger Buckton's eyes, he nods his head to the side, indicating that it's time for them to leave.

Sensing what Aden meant when Ruby caught glimpse of his eyes, she slowly got to her feet and walk behind Charlie, towards the kitchen, following Aden. Noticing that Joey and Charlie are now wrapped up in their own littler world, Ruby could only hope that she and Aden was able to talked their way to Joey and Charlie's senses.

Ruby found herself seating in the chair across from Aden in the dining table in the kitchen.

"What are you thinking?" Aden asked, as he noticed Ruby's expression. Ruby looked up and meet Aden's stare with compassion and questioning look.

"I hope they sort things out Aden. I hope they won't settle for 'friendship' again. They're never meant to be friends." Ruby paused and breathes deeply, "They always meant to be more. They are oath to be more."


	11. Chapter 11

Yey! I get to type two stories in one night!!! Hahaha…. Lolz. Hope you guys are still enjoying this fic! Sorry for the late update… one of the reasons would be the story 'Immortality of True Love'. I will continue all three stories, well only if you guys still want me to continue this one and the new story. Lolz. Cheers!

* * *

Joey moved forward and reached for Charlie who now has tears after tears running from her eyes. Joey instinctively wrapped her arms around the crying Charlie, not saying a word and just listens to her apologies.

"I'm sorry for being coward and for lying time and time again. I'm sorry for always breaking your heart, for leading you on and turning you down. I'm sorry, Joey. I'm sorry for cheating on you. I'm sorry for everything." Charlie said in between her soft sobs. She eventually stopped apologising and just let herself be held by Joey.

Joey waited a bit more, making sure Charlie's finish. When she was sure, she took it as a cue to talk.

"Charlie… it's all ok now. Like I said, I've forgiven you. And I know it may have sounded that bad, but… I guess we can't blame you for it. As much as your actions hurt me and the realisation of all of it, I still won't hold it against you. Because I do understand that at that time, you're not sure of anything. And I know although you kinda did the opposite, I know in my heart that you did all that, thinking it was the best for me." Joey whispered while cradling Charlie in her arms, rubbing her back, soothing her and comforting her.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, as her tears starting to subside.

"You must think I'm such a bad news." Charlie said, barely audible for anyone to heat but Joey did.

"Charlie, I only think highly of you. You were never and will never be a bad news."

"Joey???"

"m-uhmm?"

"Do you think we can really be friends?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because… I've always asked for your friendship but… you know…"

"We started as mate, didn't we?" Joey answered before Charlie can finish her sentence.

"Yes we did. But, even then, I secretly have feelings for you. Remember? Now that I think about it, I can say… I guess that our relationship… or my relationship with you was never platonic." Charlie admitted and explained.

"Yeah, but… it's different now…" Joey reasoned, unsure of what she said, herself.

"How?" Charlie part herself a bit so she can look up to see Joey, remained her arms around her and vice versa.

"Because, you've moved on, and now with Angelo. Because, you don't love me that way anymore." Joey said, fighting back tears. She knew that Charlie's in a relationship now and thinks that she doesn't love her anymore. But, saying it out laud made it more so real and it cut her deep.

******

"What do you think is happening now?" Ruby asked, fidgeting on her chair.

"I don't know, Rubes."

"Do you think we should eavesdrop?" Ruby asked again, with her cheeky smile.

"No, Rubes. Let them be for now." Aden smiling at the younger Buckton's cheekiness. "They need to talk alone."

"Yes, but they wouldn't know I'm listening." Ruby insists.

"Privacy Rubes. Privacy. Besides, we would find out about it soon enough. Ok?"

"I wanna know now! I don't want sooner or later!" Ruby pouted as Aden started laughing at how persistent the younger girl is.

"Let's just talk about what happened. What do you think? Do you think it shook at least one of their heads?" Aden said, averting the subject so Ruby would stop bugging him into listening to the two's conversation.

"Maybe. I think Charlie did. But I hope it shook Joey's head more, you know." Her voice full of concern.

"Why Joey?" Aden asked curiously.

"Because I think Joey is the one that needs a lot of shaking in the head." Ruby started. "I so admire that girl's ability to be so forgiving and selflessness. But, I kinda wish that somehow she might have a bad bon in her body as well."

"I'm not following you Rubes." Aden still confused.

"OK. You know how much of a good soul Joey is? I'm getting a feeling that no matter how much she loves my sister… she still wouldn't do anything if it means breaking someone else's heart. i.e. Angelo's" Ruby explained.

"Oh… well your hunch is already proven, Rubes." Aden stated. "So, what do you think should we do about it?"

"We keep trying I guess. And if it still didn't work. Well… I then it will be up to Charlie."

"Ok. But why don't we start with Charlie first?" Aden suggested.

"Because, Joey was the one that asked Charlie if they could take baby steps towards 'friendship'. And in doing so, it gave Charlie the idea that Joey only wants to be friends with her. And Charlie thought that it's the least thing she could do for Joey; to give Joey what she wants. So unless she sees some hint that Joey might still love her, she wouldn't move a muscle." Ruby explained, frustrated.

"Seriously, those two really knows hot to complicate simple things." Aden said, running his hand on his hair.

"Tell me about it."

"So what do you think we should to, to make Joey make a move?" Aden asked, knowing how hard headed his friend can be.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I'm thinking if maybe we could make her see how unhappy Charlie is with Angelo, then maybe… you know." Ruby said, unsure if it will even work.

"How do we do that?"

"I don't know. Because seriously it's blindingly obvious that Charlie isn't happy with him. I don't know why Joey couldn't see it."

Aden nods his head in agreement.

"True."

******

Charlie felt like someone showered her with cold water in winter, when she heard Joey saying she doesn't love her in that way anymore.

'_How can she think that? I broke down in front of her the first time I saw her. I've been miserable since she left! Can't she see it in my eyes? Can't she see my love for her? Can't she se how black and white my world had become without her? Am I that good of a pretender, that she can't see how much I love her still?'_ Charlie thought.

"Joey…" Charlie started, preparing to tell Joey that she never did once stop loving her. "you're wro…"

Charlie was interrupted when her phone rings. She didn't want to pick it up and she let it ring and hoping whoever it is, might stop and end the call.

Joey on the other hand, continued listening to Charlie's ringing tone, seeing Charlie didn't move a bit, to at least attempt to answer the phone. She then reluctantly pulled herself away, from Charlie.

"I think you should get that." She told Charlie.

"But I don't want to talk to anyone… other than you." Charlie said honestly.

Joey smiled, touched by Charlie's honesty.

"Well, just at least look who it is? It might be important." Joey suggested, seeing that the caller is really persistent.

Charlie did what she was told and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Angelo's name is flashing on the screen, making her not want to answer the call even more.

Joey's face fell when she caught glimpse of Angelo's name flashing. She suddenly felt guilty for some reason. Completely pulling herself away from Charlie, she stood up.

"You definitely should get that. I'll be in the kitchen." Joey said, before turning and walking away from Charlie, totally forgetting about what Charlie was about to say before the phone started ringing.

Charlie was about to say something but Joey's already gone. She looked at her phone again and hit the answer button.

******

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Joey asked when she saw Aden and Ruby in the kitchen.

"Giving you and Charlie privacy." Ruby answered. "So, how did it go?" She asked with her fingers crossed behind her.

Joey sat herself beside Aden, facing Ruby across the table.

"How did what go?"

"Your talk with Charlie. Are you back together?" Ruby ventured enthusiastically. Aden couldn't help but smile at Ruby's forwardness.

"Rubes…" Joey smiled. "No. We're not. We're mates though, that should be good." Joey instantly saw Ruby's face fell.

"Can't you guys see that you can't be just friends!?" Ruby exclaimed, frustrated that after what she told them earlier, they yet again decided to settle for the impossible friendship.

"Why not, Rubes? It's better this way. No one can get hurt." Joey explained calmly, even thought she is also convincing herself about what she said, secretly.

"Are you sure?" Ruby challenged. "Oh wait, hang on. Of course no one will get hurt… because you guys never stop hurting anyway!" said the annoyed younger girl. "Why do you guys always choose to complicate things, when it could be simple?"

"Me and Charlie were never simple, Rubes. You know that. And that is why we're simplifying it by being just friends."

Ruby closed her eyes and tried to control herself, before she have a go at Joey again.

"Can you tell me exactly, why or how is it that being just friend can simplify things?" Ruby asked a little calmly.

"We won't be hurting each other. We would be just like Aden and me, just like you and me. Simple. Friends. No strings attach. No expectations. No complications." Joey explained, but secretly also trying to convince herself.

"Joey… you and I, we're platonic from the very start. Same with you and Ruby. No attractions or anything." Aden finally spoke. "You and Charlie however, were never platonic, not even from the very moment each of you laid eyes on each other." Aden now then turned to face Joey. "Can't you see why you guys were and are so complicated?" he asked Joey coolly.

"Uhm… because of sexuality? Moral issues and what will people think?" Joey asked.

"No, Joey. Charlie passed that stage. Besides she wasn't ashamed of being with you. She was just getting used to things. It just got so unfortunate for her that all the complications came to her all at once when she wasn't even ready. Look Joey, you've been gay for all you life and you just came out because you had to and that just a year ago. Charlie was never been gay and just happens to fall for you. So coming out instantly when you're not even sure what you really are would be hard, right?" Aden explained.

He realised that earlier they all focused on Charlie's mistake. Never thinking what pushed or what prompt her to do the things she did or why she reacted the way she did. But while he sat there and listened to Joey and Ruby, it downed on him that Joey found it hard to come out, when she has been gay for a long time, so how much more to Charlie who has been straight all her life and just happens to be fated with Joey.

Joey nodded, now realising how harsh it was been for Charlie during Ruby's rant. And to think that Charlie took everything and just accepted it all. She suddenly felt guilty again for not considering it before.

"So, why are we so complicated then?" She asked, almost a whisper.

"Because you guys always want to settle for friendship when you guys are destined to be more. That is the reason why you guys are so bloody complicated. You were/are attracted to each other, drawn to be together, but you guys kept insisting for friendship. First it was Charlie, now it's you. You guys never learn from the previous mistake." Aden explained, trying not to show his frustrations as well.

"But…"

"C'mon, Joey." It's Ruby again this time, relieved that Aden took it in his hand to tell Joey exactly what she wanted. "How can you possible be friends with someone, when you know deep down that you would always want to be more?" Ruby challenged.

"When you love someone…" Joey started, looking down at the table in front of her, not wanting to look at anyone's eyes. "It doesn't matter if you get hurt… if 'I' get hurt. What matters to me is Charlie's happiness and her peace of mind." She said sincerely.

Ruby couldn't believe what she just heard. She heard it from Joey's mouth first hand. _'She still loves my sister!'_ her brain screamed.

"Well Charlie isn't happy with Angelo, Joey. Everyone can see that!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, you're just saying that because you're being bias. You want me and Charlie, that's why you're seeing things that aren't there."

"How about Aden? He can see that too!"

"Rubes, Aden is my friend. He will be bias too."

"How about Leah? How about the rest of Summer Bay?" Ruby continued, now that she knows for sure that Joey loves Charlie, she is more determined to get them back together.

"Rubes, don't like the idea of Charlie and Angelo. But my gut tells me that, it has something to do with Jack's death. I mean, Angelo caused it; so obviously, the town will be upset with him. But seriously, you guys should forgive him. It was an accident."

"What?! Of course not. Well, I don't like them together because Angelo doesn't make Charlie happy. I don't know about the rest of the town." Ruby answered. "But hold up, why are you defending him?"

"He's my… friend." Joey answered quietly.

"Friend? You barely even know the guys!"

"I know he loves Charlie. That's enough for me."

"But he doesn't make her happy!!!" Ruby yelled in frustrations, but immediately calmed down when she realised what she just did. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just don't get too worked up. Ok?" Joey said, smiling a little to let Ruby know that she's not upset with her sudden burst.

"OK. Can I ask you something?"

"You've been asking me a lot of things, Rubes." Joey joked.

"Whatever! But can i?"

"Fire away. I'm surprised you ask." Joey continued to tease the younger Buckton, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Sushh! Anyway, are you still attracted to Charlie?"

Joey was take a back by Ruby's question and because she isn't sure how to answer it.

"I… I'm not sure what do you mean exactly by attracted."

"Attracted. Literally what it means."

Aden again just watched the two girls' interaction. He has an idea as to where Ruby's question might lead, but remained quiet.

"Well… if you're asking if I still find her beautiful… then yes. She always has been."

"So you still love her and is attracted to her?" Ruby probe more, making it clear.

"Uhmm…" Joey hesitated to answer, but figured to be totally honest. She already said it anyway. "Yes." She replied.

"And you want to be friends with the woman you love and attracted to?"

Joey frowned, not quite sure where the series of questions will lead to.

"Uhm… yes?" Joey said but more like a question.

"Ok. So what happens if you and Charlie became really close 'friends'?"

"Where's the question there?" Joey asked puzzled.

"What happens when you get too close to Charlie and vice versa? It won't be impossible to happen, since you're still attracted to my sister."

"And?" Joey asked blankly, still not getting what Ruby meant with her question.

"Oh my God!" Ruby exclaimed, which made Aden snort as he suppressed his laugh. "What will you do about it? What will you do if you guys get too close for comfort? Which is highly likely to happen!?"

"Oh. If we get too close? Uhm… I'll walk away. Oh hang on. No. I'll run away!" Joey answered truthfully but hurting.

"What!? Why!?" Both Aden and Ruby asked in unison.

"She's in a relationship. I don't want to cause that kind of pain to the one she's with. I don't want to cause that heartache to someone. To anyone! Especially not to someone I considered a friend." Joey explained, knowing that it ever it went that far. She would do exactly what she said. She'll run away.

Aden and Ruby shook their heads involuntarily. As much as they admire Joey's selflessness, it still made both of them frustrated and annoyed at how head strong Joey can be, not to mention stubborn.

"Even if it means hurting Charlie?" Aden asked, still hoping it'll change Joey's perspective a bit. Although he knew it was just a wishful thinking.

"That is also why I will run away. I don't want to confuse her feelings. I don't want to put her in that kind of situation. You guys should know by now that I will always choose the easy way out for Charlie, regardless if her easiest way is my hardest." Joey said sincerely.

"Why do you decide for Charlie?" Ruby asked, noting the pattern in Joey's answer and action. Her decision always leaves Charlie no other choice.

"I don't. I just know that if it happens, Charlie will be…"

"Devastated that you run away from her!" Ruby and Aden said at the same time, interrupting Joey.

"It'll make things easier." Joey reasoned.

"Sometime mate, the easiest way isn't always the right way." Aden said thoughtfully.

"Why don't we ask Charlie about this, so we know?" Ruby suggested. "Where is she anyway? Why are you here?" Ruby asked as she noticed now that her sister didn't follow, when Joey arrived.

"She's still there, on phone with Angelo."

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping to her feet and went straight back to the lounge without much of a word.

******

"How about tomorrow?" Angelo asked, convincing Charlie to spend time alone together.

"I can't, I already have plans for tomorrow." Charlie once again declined.

"What? Can I come the?"

"No. It's me and Ruby." Charlie said, not wanting to mention about Joey and that they're spending the night and the next day with her, for fear that Angelo might ruin the day for them.

Angelo said something more but Charlie wasn't able to catch it, as Ruby came rushing to her from the kitchen.

"Charlz!" Ruby called out, wanting to distract and interrupt whatever conversation she has with Angelo.

"Hey Rubes… what's up?" Charlie turning her full attention to her sister.

"Uhm… nothing." Ruby said, seating herself back to where she once was.

"Hey Angelo, I'll talk to you later. Ok. Bye." Said Charlie before ending the call, not even bothered to wait for Angelo's response.

Within no time, Joey and Aden also appeared from the kitchen and took the same spot on the floor. When everyone are settled and sat down comfortably in a way, Ruby took this as her cue to pick up where her and Joey's conversation in the kitchen had left off.

"Charlie…" Ruby turned to her sister who also did the same.

"Now that Joey's back… if you are to choose… who would you choose between Joey and Angelo?" The little Buckton asked without further a due.

Aden and Joey turned to look at Ruby with a shock look on their faces, due to Ruby's straight forward question. Nevertheless at the same time, they wait for Charlie's response.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry if it took so long. I kinda of… got stuck with it..hehehehe this is a short chapter but I still hope you enjoy reading it. And please let me know if you're still enjoying or not… hehehehe thank you. CHEERs!

* * *

When Charlie didn't say anything, Joey stood up assuming that Charlie couldn't answer because she doesn't want to hurt her.

"Ok guys, bed time!" Joey said, trying to sound cheerful as if no question is hanging in the air.

"No. Joey, Charlie still needs to answer!" Ruby protested and looked at Charlie.

Joey looked at Charlie too, who was still quiet.

"We know that answer, Rubes. It's…" Joey was interrupted.

"You." Charlie finally spoke.

Ruby covered her mouth with both of her hands. Aden's eyes grew big. Both were happy at Charlie's answer but truth be told, they didn't expect Charlie to be so bold, although she did took her time answering.

"I'll choose Joey." Charlie said clearly, then looked straight in Joey's eyes. "I choose you."

Joey gazed at Charlie's piercing blue eyes and then walked out of the group, running straight to her room. Charlie immediately followed Joey, calling out her name.

Aden and Ruby looked at each other, shocked at the turn of event. Ruby stood up, preparing to follow Charlie and Joey but Aden stopped her.

"No, Rubes. Let them sort it out, themselves." Aden said seriously.

"But you know how they are at sorting out things."

"I know… but give them a chance."

Ruby reluctantly agreed and sat back down again.

******

"Joey…" Charlie called out, carefully opening Joey's room door, glad that she didn't lock it.

Charlie slowly came inside, only to find Joey seating at the edge of the bed with her head bowed down.

"Joey…" Charlie called out again in whisper as she walks slowly towards Joey. When Joey didn't move a muscle, Charlie kneeled in front of her.

"Joey, I'm sorry. I mean, I'm not sorry with my answer. I'm sorry because I upset you."

Joey looked at Charlie. She wanted to say something… anything, but her mind was running million thoughts a minute that she doesn't know what to say or feel. She feels elated that Charlie will choose her if she was to choose but for some reason, she feels guilty at the same time for some reason.

"Joey, please say something." Charlie pleaded with tears forming in her eyes.

When Joey still didn't say a word, Charlie stood up and prepared herself to walk out of the door and just leave Joey be, for now.

"Why?" Joey whispered when Charlie was nearing the door.

Charlie turned and walks back to Joey and resumed her previous position, so she can take a look at Joey, who is still looking down.

"Because… that's the truth. I will choose you over anything, just like I'll choose Ruby over anything."

"Why?" Joey asked again meekly.

"Because…" Charlie took a deep breath, thinking _'this is it. It's now or never.'_

"Because… I love you."

Charlie waited for Joey to say something and when she didn't, Charlie continued.

"I never stopped loving you, Jo. I have loved you before and I love you till now. And I know, I'll still love you tomorrow."

Charlie confessed sincerely, but deflated when she saw tears running down Joey's cheek. Joey was overwhelmed by Charlie's declaration of love. She has been waiting to hear those words before and now that Charlie has said it, all she wants to is to tell Charlie how much she feels the same after all this time. But at the same time she feels frustrated because even just for a second, she still couldn't bring herself to forget about the fact that Charlie is now with Angelo.

"What about Angelo?" Joey whispered.

"I… I know I may sound horrible or maybe I really am, but… I never really love him. I cared, but not love." Charlie explained in the best way she can.

"But why? How could…"

"I know. But when you didn't come back after 3 months when you said you would… I lost it. And then I became so desperate, thinking that even the person I loved the most left me, how much more the others. I am so scared of being alone, so when a chance came in, I jumped onto it without thinking and I'm sorry." Charlie explained, now crying as well, thinking she must be really horrible, causing heartaches to people that care for her.

Joey nodded, she still can not get her head around Charlie's actions but she knew it's not her place to judge.

"Do… do you still love me, Joey?" Charlie asked, barely audible. She knows how inappropriate her question was, but she needed to know. Every muscle, every nerve in her body wants to know.

Joey looked in Charlie's blue eyes. She knew the right thing to do and the easy way out is to lie. But at that moment, she doesn't have the strength to do so nor courage to deny herself from what she truly feels.

"My heart… never stop beating for you. Not even for a fraction of a second." Joey said honestly, still gazing in Charlie's eyes, where she witnessed it twinkle with joy at her admission.

Charlie couldn't contain her joy and wrapped Joey in her arms instantly after hearing Joey said the words she's been longing to hear and though would never hear. Joey hugged Charlie back and buried her face onto Charlie's neck, relishing the warm and comforting feeling that Charlie's body is offering her.

"I love you so much, Joey. I love you so much." Charlie whispered in her ears.

"I love you too, Charlie. But…"

Charlie pulled back at the sound of 'But" and looked at Joey.

"What happened to our baby step to friendship?" Joey asked with a mischievous smile on her lips, as she knew what Charlie had thought, she was gonna say.

Charlie felt relieved when she saw Joey's cheeky smile, even though her face was still stained with tears.

"I don't know. Maybe we can skip all that?" She said hopeful.

Joey gestured for Charlie to seat next to her, which Charlie did. She took hold of Charlie's hand and that touch alone made her decision.

"What's your plan?" Joey said, decided that this time, it would be Charlie's decision. It'll be Charlie's choice. She remembered what Ruby told her earlier and she doesn't want to do wrong by Charlie.

"I'' break up with him as soon as I can and then if you'll let me. I… uhm… I want us to give it another shot?" Charlie said, more like a question than a statement.

Joey squeezed Charlie's hand in hers gently and smiled at her, ignoring the nagging guilt in her head.

"Do what you have to do… I'll wait for you." She said, as she leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie wrapped her arm on Joey's, also leaning her head against hers.

******

After 2 hours, Ruby and Aden are still waiting for the two to come back.

"I seriously think we should follow them." Ruby said.

"Let's wait for a bit more."

"No! We've been waiting for 2 hours now." Ruby objected, standing up ready to follow her sister and Joey.

Aden reluctantly followed, seeing he can not keep stalling. Both of them head to Joey's room. Aden knocked softly, when no one answered, Ruby before Aden could stop her, open the door slowly and took a peek.

Aden followed and poked his head through the small opening of the door. Both of them smiled when they saw Charlie and Joey peacefully sleeping, wrapped up in each others arms. Satisfied with what they witnessed, the two closed the door quietly and went back down stairs.

"I guess tomorrow, we can celebrate." Ruby and Aden said in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

Next morning arrived and Charlie woke up first. She opened her eyes and was greeted with Joey's face, peacefully asleep. Charlie smiled, thinking that, that was the best wake up she had in a long time. She thought of the events from yesterday and still couldn't believe that Joey was actually willing to wait for her, let along giving her another chance.

"I'll make it right, this time. I wont ever let you go and out of my life again." She whispered, while still gazing at Joey's face.

"You bettah…" Joey said with her eyes still closed and then later on opened, only to be greeted with Charlie's crimson red face. "Morning." She greeted her.

"Morning… uhm… have you been awake, long?" Charlie asked, still blushing from getting caught.

"Nope. Just now… in time to hear your mumblings." Joey teased.

Charlie blushed even more, but it quickly subsided when she felt Joey's lips on her cheek.

"I can't kiss you properly yet. So, I'll settle for this." she whispered which made Charlie's heat skip a beat.

"I'll finish it with Angelo as soon as I can." Charlie said, desperate to be able to kiss Joey and show her how much she had missed her and loves her. _'If it wasn't to cruel to break up with him over the phone, I would've done it in heartbeat'_ Charlie thought and immediately felt guilty for thinking so.

Joey's eyes suddenly showed panic and guilt at the mention of Angelo's name. she remembered the talk they had and couldn't help feeling guilty as she feels like she's betraying him, regardless of them being friends or not. It was never in her nature to cheat or tolerate cheating as she experienced how bad it felt, herself. But she just couldn't bring herself to be away from Charlie. Not now that she'd finally have what she always wanted, even when she was out on the boat, mending her broken heart, that broken heart still beats for Charlie, and now as bad as she feels about the thought and maybe fact that they are somehow cheating on Angelo, she still thought that maybe being selfish once wouldn't be that bad… or so she hopes.

Charlie immediately noticed the sudden change of expression on Joey's face.

"Jo… what's wrong? Did I say something wrong? What is it? I'm sorry, whatever it is." Charlie asked and apologised, not even waiting for Joey to have her say. She was just that worried that she might have said something to upset her as she saw the look on Joey's eyes.

"No. No. It's not you. I just… Angelo really loves you, Charlie." Joey states with despair and guilt in her voice.

"I know. But… it's you I love. Always have. I know I did the wrong thing by him. But, I know I'll hurt him eventually later on. Whether you returned or not I always knew I would end up hurting him. And now that you've come back, I want to end it with Angelo as soon as possible 'cause I will only hurt him more if I let my so-called-relationship with him go on for a while even for just a day. I know it's unfair but…" Charlie sighed, "Ruby was right. I'll end up hurting him sooner or later. She told me this, when I started seeing Angelo again, but I didn't listen. I should've listened though. But I didn't." Charlie admitted sadly. She could never admit it before, that her younger sister was right all along, but now, she couldn't careless. Ruby was right and she was wrong and that is that.

"Charlie… that's not all, I mean… I too feel guilty."

"I know. And that's because of what I did. But you shouldn't feel guilty. You did nothing wrong. It was me and my stupidity."

"No Charlie. Uhm… in a way, I think I did do something." Joey said, "a few days ago, I bumped into him and… well he wanted to be friends because he doesn't want you to feel awkward whenever the three of us are in the same room and I agreed and now… I feel like I'm betraying him. He wants to be friends with me, meaning he trusted me enough to make friends with me and… but…" Joey explained.

Charlie pulled Joey closer and hugs her tighter, feeling responsible for everything, Thinking if it weren't for her poor judgement with it comes to this kind of things, maybe everything would be different or at least a lot easier. And on top of that at the same time she feels scared that Joey might change her mind about them.

"Joey… please… please don't tell me you're changing your mind about giving us… me, another chance. Please…" Charlie whispered and pleaded as she tightens her hold of Joey.

Joey snuggled in Charlie's arms more and relished the warmth of Charlie's body. Very comforting, very relaxing… she feels very safe in the blue eyed brunette's arms.

"No Charlie, I'm not changing my mind. Nothing could ever change my mind. I'll wait for you. And, don't rush; I know this thing takes time. I'll wait." Joey assured the older woman.

"I love you, Joey and thank you," was all Charlie could say.

"I love you, Charlie Buckton."

"And we love the both of yous!" Ruby and Aden said in unison, standing at the door with cheeky smiles on their faces.

"Especially now that both of yous gathered up enough senses to realise how stupid of yous to think that yous can just turn your back on each other." Ruby added.

Joey and Charlie were to wrap up in each other that both didn't notice the door opened and that two figures were watching them for at least a minute now.

"So, any plans on getting up or…"

"Rubes!!!" Both Charlie and Joey exclaimed, stopping Ruby from whatever she was about to say.

Both women looked at each other and then started laughing, Ruby and Aden later on laughed with them, even though both were not sure what they were laughing at.

******

The foursome later then had their breakfast together. Charlie and Joey told Aden and Ruby all about that they talked about the night before. And although Ruby and Aden got a bit disappointed that they're not officially back together, they were pleased and happy enough to know that it wouldn't take long before they do.

After breakfast, Aden and Joey informed the Bucktons about the day's agenda. They are to paint the basement as it will be Joey's new room, while Aden will take Joey's old room. Charlie and Ruby were a little puzzled with the idea, but when they saw the basement, both understood why Joey wants to turn it into a room. A very spacious room.

The basement was clean and gives any privacy anyone needs. It's spacious that it can be compared to as studio type unit or bigger, maybe the smallest one bedroom unit in size, only the basement didn't have any room. But Joey was determined to make it into a studio type unit. Joey and Aden then showed the Bucktons, Joey's plan of the room ad both the siblings felt excited of getting everything started as they couldn't wait to see what the out come would be.

Not long and they all started painting the room right after Aden and Joey finished explaining. They have covered at least half of the room by noon, but then stopped with Ruby complained about being hungry. Aden then suggested for them to get some take away with a wink which earned him a slap in the arm from both Charlie and Joey.

"He can be such an arse, sometimes." Joey commented after Aden and Ruby left the basement.

"Yeah. But I still owe him."

"Owe him what?" Joey asked confused, now long at Charlie who was beside her still painting the wall and not looking at her at all.

"For looking after you, while I can't." Charlie said, "and for helping me realised things, of course together with Ruby."

Joey retained her eyes on the beautiful brunette. She smiled to herself thinking how lucky she is to have friends like Ruby and Aden and to have someone like Charlie. Sometimes when she was alone, Joey would look back at what happened to her, she thought if Robbo didn't rape her, would she still get to meet the lovely Charlie, would there be another way for them to meet and be friends. But then, at the end of the day as traumatic and hurtful that part of her past, she still couldn't help but feel grateful, 'cause what happened to her led her to Charlie and meet the love of her life. If there was another way for them to meet, that she wouldn't know and would never have the chance to know, but she doesn't care. She met Charlie and fell in love with her and that was that. And right now, looking at Charlie, she again thought of it all.

Joey's smile got bigger.

"Hei Charlie… you missed the spot." Joey said.

Charlie finally turned to look at her, expecting Joey to point where the missed spot was.

"Where?" Charlie asked now scanning the wall in front of her.

"There!" Joey said, brushing some paint on Charlie's cheek with the roller she's been using.

"Oh no you didn't!" Charlie said and did the same to Joey.

Both ended up painting on each other and mocking around, spilling paints on the newspaper-covered-floor and splashing different colours of paint on the wall.

Joey and Charlie have been playing paint war for a while, not caring if they didn't carry on getting the job done since Aden and Ruby left. Joey was funning around the room covered with paint as Charlie run after her in the same state, laughing. As Joey run she accidentally tripped over an empty paint can, which slowed her down, giving Charlie the chance to get to her.

Charlie grabbed Joey by the waist, wrapping her arms around it from behind, giggling.

"Gotcha!"

Joey turned around to face Charlie, she as well, giggling.

"You just got lucky!" Joey teased.

Charlie's face turned serious, still in a good way and looks straight into Joey's brown eyes, still holding her close.

"I know." She said softly and thoughtfully

Joey looks back at Charlie, her arms as if has a mind of its own, wrapped voluntarily around Charlie's neck and smiled.

"I love you, Charlie." She whispered with a smile on her face and eyes.

"I love you more, Joey." Charlie replied.

Both women remained gazing at each other. Charlie's arms wrapped around Joey's waist, pulling her closer and Joey's arms around Charlie's neck. Both Charlie and Joey were fighting their desire to let their lips touch, but could feel how hard it was to contain. Both women leaned in forward, letting their forehead touch and so the tip of their noses, still holding their stare at each other. Both relishing on the feeling that, they both missed all those times, days, months that they were away from each other. But right now, they could feel that the misery they once felt before was quickly being a washed just by looking in each other's eyes through one another's soul. Both still wondered at the back of their heads, how did they ever thought of just being friends when they could have what they have now and could feel what they feel now, freely. But right now, everything doesn't matter as long as they're together… sort of.

* * *

Sorry it took me ages to update this. I just… I don't know where to take this story and I blame it on home and away (jokes.) it just gets to me, since this story is my take on how the story should go in CJ's storyline and seeing the freakin commercial of Charlie and Angelo, it just… well it… I don't know, it made feel like… uhm… like I don't want to continue this story, like I'm lacking of interest like I am with the whole home and away show. Anyways I don't make sense. Hehehe Sorry for the late update and for this chapter being short and for the type errors. Hope you guys still enjoy reading this, if not, just let me know and I'll stop. =P Cheers.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby and Aden came back from the diner. They went straight downstairs to the basement, where both knew Charlie and Joey would be, excited to tell them the news that they found out at the diner.

"Charlie, Joey, guess wha---"Ruby stopped, grinning at what view met her eyes.

Charlie stepped away from each other, breaking eye contact, blushing profusely.

"Seriously… are you guys sure you're not back together yet?" Ruby teased.

"I know, ei? We left them for just a couple of minutes and they were all over each other." Aden added, gesturing at Charlie and Joey's state and the mess they made.

Charlie and Joey looked at each other and then around the room.

"She started it!" Charlie ventured, pointing at Joey.

Joey looked at Charlie with her mouth hanging a bit open, as if shocked that Charlie dubbed her in.

"Oh yeah. Very matured, Senior Constable!" Joey quipped.

Charlie smiled.

"Well, it was the truth." She giggled.

Joey looked at her and pouts. Aden and Ruby giggled with Charlie, both happy with how Joey and Charlie are with each other.

"Aww… poor baby… are we ganging up on you?" Charlie said, wrapping her arms around the still pouting Joey. Joey pouted more.

Aden and Ruby watched the interaction between the two, can't help noticing how natural their actions towards each other and the happiness that is swimming in both eyes, for the first time in a long time.

"Ok, you two love birds. Let's eat. I'm starving!" Ruby said, seating down the floor covered with newspapers, rummaging through the plastic bag full of containers of food.

Joey, Aden and Charlie followed suit, as if resuming their position from the night before. The foursome was having a good meal again, when Joey remembered something about Ruby.

"Hei, Rubes… what was that you were saying when you guys came?"

"Oh yeah, about that." Ruby said after swallowing her food. "Guess what's happening on Friday?" she asked excitedly.

"We have no idea…" Charlie said wanting to cut the chase.

"Oh c'mon… guess," insists Ruby.

"Someone got a birthday party?" Joey guessed.

"Nope."

"Then what is it?" Charlie asked.

"Fine! Karaoke Night!" Ruby squealed.

Aden and Joey grinned, liking the idea, whilst Charlie showed no reaction to it.

"So???" she asked.

"It'll be fun!" Aden, Ruby and Joey said in unison.

Charlie shook her head and continued to eat, oblivious that the 3 are looking at her expectantly. Charlie finished her food and found Joey, Aden and Ruby staring at her.

"What?"

All 3 smiled at her sweetly. Charlie shook her head, knowing exactly what the smile meant.

"NO!"

"Please…"

"No, Rubes. You know I don't like going to those. You guys can go without me. It'll be fine."

Ruby pouted.

"Charlie… please. I wanted to go, but not without you. If you're not going, then…" Joey ventured, trying her luck, giving Charlie her puppy-dog-eyes look.

Ruby looks at Joey and so did Aden, grinning from ear to ear, thinking of the same thing.

'_Who can say NO to that look? Good one Jo… Good one!'_ Aden and Ruby thought.

"Ah! You guys are so mean! Especially you! Woman!" Charlie remarked, pointing at Joey. "Fine! I'll go!" she gave in, knowing that she couldn't say 'NO' to Joey even without the pouting and the puppy dog look.

"Thank you!!!" Joey shrieked and launched herself at Charlie, knocking both of them on the floor.

Charlie instinctively wrapped her arms around Joey, who is now on top of her, beaming at her. Charlie smiled back and stared in Joey's brown eyes, willed herself to get lost in it. Joey did the same, now realising just how much she missed looking/staring/gazing at Charlie's bright-blue-pools.

"AHEM!!!" Ruby pretended to clear her throat. As much as she wanted for those two to keep doing what they're doing, she's still aware that there are still some works to be done. She thought, they can keep their staring match later, when their done with Joey's basement/room.

Both Charlie and Joey turned and look at Ruby's direction. Now aware of their position, Joey on top of Charlie, immediately blushing, Joey reluctantly removed herself from Charlie, apologising profusely. Charlie on her part kept saying it was fine, because, seriously, it was really fine. Ruby giggled and Aden smirked, finding the whole thing very amusing.

Eventually the remaining 3 resumed eating, giving each other glances once in a while. At some point, all their eyes met and they all ended up laughing and giggling.

******

By the end of the day, eventually, all four of them got to finish painting the whole room. Exhausted from the day's work and half paint war, all found themselves on the floor, forming some sort of circle, lying contentedly and staring at the ceiling.

"So, Friday at the Surf Club, yeah?" Aden asked.

"Yup!" Ruby answered enthusiastically.

Charlie groaned silently and Joey giggled.

"Why're you giggling?" Charlie asked, turning to Joey.

"Nothing." Joey replied simply, still has her smile on her face.

Charlie then rolled onto her stomach and scooted closer to Joey, who was lying on her back. Propped up on her elbow, Charlie blocked Joey's view of the ceiling with her face.

"You don't giggle for nothing." Charlie stated matter of factly.

Ruby and Aden turned their heads just to see Charlie almost on top of Joey, her face over the brown-eyed-girl. Both then looked at each other and wonder how long will Charlie and Joey last before they give in and just make their whatever kind of relationship official. Both knew though, that it wouldn't be too long.

"I do… with you." Joey said seriously, getting lost in Charlie's beauty.

Charlie smiled peacefully and Joey smiled back at her.

"You know, you make me happy." Charlie said sincerely, not caring going all sappy with her sister and her friend in the same room, hearing her. Although Charlie doesn't seem to remember that they have company as all her attention was on Joey.

"You make me happy too, Charlie."

Charlie continued to gaze at Joey's lovely face and felt blessed that she was able to look at her again like this.

"I love you, Joey."

"I love you more." Joey replied.

Charlie moved her face down to Joey's until their noses were touching. Joey closed her eyes, not remembering anything at all, just feeling and anticipating Charlie's lips to touch hers.

Ruby continued to watch, not minding if she is about to see her sister kiss another woman. She thought it wouldn't be the first time; but know for sure that this time she will not freak out. She then turned to Aden and saw the rather too excited goofy look on the guy's face. Ruby shook her head, thinking boys will be boys and though she really didn't want to interrupt the loving moment of Joey and Charlie is having, she knew she had to. If her sister and her friend will have an intimate loving moment together for the first time in a long time, she figured it should be in the confinement where there are just two of them, not being watch by anyone, including herself.

"Uhm… people… we're still here, you know." Ruby said loudly, hoping it'll get Charlie and Joey's attention and it did.

Joey shut opened her eyes and saw Charlie's face turned red. Charlie hovered herself off Joey and turns to glare at her sister. Ruby just smiled sweetly at her and Aden just look at Joey, a smirk on his face.

"What?" Ruby asked innocently as the older Buckton kept throwing daggers at her with her eyes. "Besides, you guys are not allowed to kiss yet. You're still the unofficial couple."

Both Charlie and Joey then smiled at Ruby's cheekiness. Aden on the other hand was thankful that Ruby didn't mention Angelo's name.

Later on Joey and Aden insisted for Ruby and Charlie to stay for the night, but as much as they Bucktons wanted to, Ruby still has an assessment to work on and Charlie needs to come to work and do some more overtime.

******

Sunday morning and Charlie was already heading towards the station. She was walking in to her office and was surprised to see Angelo there, sulking.

"Angelo? What's wrong?" Charlie immediately asked concerned.

Angelo looks up and saw his girlfriend's beautiful face. He was due to go home and pack his stuff to go to his hometown because of a bad news, but he stayed to wait for Charlie to say goodbye and to not worry because he will be back soon enough. He smiled at Charlie masking his sadness.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

Charlie eyes him curiously and then remembered what she told Joey. She thought, there won't be a good time to break up with someone so, she thought she might as well get it over and done with now.

"Angelo…" Charlie started, "since you're here now… ahm… there's something that I need to talk to you about."

"Ok. What is it, Babe?"

Charlie went around her table and sat on the chair across from Angelo, so she's facing him. She slowly reached for his hands and hold on to it firmly but still gently. Angelo smiled at the gesture.

"First of all… I'm sorry." Charlie said looking straight into Angelo's eyes. "I'm sorry for everything that I did and for the things that I didn't do or cannot do for you."

"It's ok." Angelo answered reassuringly, thinking maybe its Charlie's way of telling him that she will try and make it up to him.

"No. Angelo, it's not ok. You're a great guy and I'm being unfair to you and I'm sorry. And… that's why I think… I think we should stop."

Angelo frowned, his brain can't or won't understand but his heart does and he doesn't want to accept it or acknowledge it, even.

"What do you mean?" Angelo asked as she took his hands back from Charlie's.

"I don't want to hurt you, Angelo---"

"You're hurting me now!" he interrupts.

"And if we don't end this, I will just end up keep hurting you and I don't want that. I hate the feeling of knowing that I'm being unfair and that is causing you pain." Charlie explained the best way she could.

"Why don't you start being truly fair and just tell me the truth and cut this crap?!" Angelo said glumly and coldness in his voice, evident.

"I am telling you the truth! I am being honest!" Charlie answered back, annoyed.

Angelo bowed his head for a while and then looks up at Charlie, showing her his tears stained face; tears that he didn't bother to wipe as he was to numb to even feel or know that it was there… that he was actually crying.

Charlie's heart broke, seeing the pain, hurt that was written all over Angelo's face. But when she saw his eyes, he witnessed both anger and pain in there that his eyes were almost lifeless.

"So, you can honestly tell me that it was a total coincidence that you finally decided to break up with me, not that your ex-girlfriend was finally back?" Angelo challenged, looking directly into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie was taken a back. She didn't expect that question. She should've, but she didn't. Now she asks herself, and she knows the truth. She told him the truth, but this was part of the truth that she didn't want him to know.

Angelo waited for Charlie's answer and when she didn't give him that and remained quiet for a while; it just made him furious.

"I thought so!" he said.

"But… you wouldn't want to be with me, when you know that I could never return back your feelings." Charlie reasoned, finally finding her voice.

"You never returned my feelings and I still chose to be with you!" Angelo answered back, "You know, why I waited for you today?"

Charlie's heart broke at Angelo's answer and then shook her head, no to answer his question.

"I waited for you so I can tell you that I will be away for a while. You know why?"

Again, Charlie shook her head.

"Because my brother just died!"

Charlie gasps and again felt her heart breaks for Angelo. She knew there isn't a right time to break someone's heart but her timing was definitely the worst. She stepped closer to Angelo, attempting to give the guy some kind of comfort, but Angelo held up his hand, gesturing for Charlie to stop.

"Don't. Don't pretend to feel sorry, because we both know you're not. You're incapable of feeling that. You used me to forget Joey. You used Hugo to prove to yourself that you're straight and you cheated on someone, you claimed you love. Some love you have!" Spat Angelo bitterly. "You don't know how to love, Charlie! You don't deserve to be loved either! You don't deserve anyone! And Joey will soon figure that out! That's she's a fool to give you another chance! I wonder how much time it will take for you to screw everything up again! 'Cause that is what you do best, Charlie! To screw everything and everyone up! You're no good to anyone!"

Charlie opened her mouth to say something, but close it again. Angelo's words swimming around her head. Thinking about it, she secretly agreed that half of it was true. But she knew in her heart that she did/do loves Joey. Charlie remained quiet, fighting back tears as she watched Angelo stormed out of her office.

******

"_You'll pay for what you did to me, Charlie."_

Angelo thought, while he drives his way out of Summer Bay, tears still unknowingly flowing from his eyes.

* * *

Raise your hand if you hate Angelo!!! Clap if you guys admire what Charlie did! Hehehe. Hate is such a strong word. Maybe just you know, kind of not like Anyways, here is the update for this story… next stop I dare you to love me. Lolz Hope you guys are still enjoying this story. And cheers! Sorry for the type errors…lolz and Sorry if I'm taking my time updating, its just that, my new job is getting in the way and with my other one, my manager just returned from her holiday and asked me to do a lot of things… tsk tsk. Anyways yeah, now I wont stop you from :P


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie sat in her office the whole day. She didn't even bother to get out of her office to make or get herself a coffee. After her conversation with Angelo, she just stayed there, fighting back tears. She tried to get some paper works done, but always ended up throwing the pen away and burying her face in her hands.

Thinking that she won't be any good staying in the station, she decided to go home, saying that she doesn't feel very well. The boss let her and even offered her some time off which Charlie surprisingly, gratefully accepted.

Now lying in her bed, she still couldn't help but think about what Angelo told her. And again, it made her feel terrible as she always tries to contradict what he said and would frustratingly ended up agreeing, knowing she actually did all those things that he accused her.

She thought she did used Angelo because of her selfish reason that she doesn't want to be alone. And she indeed slept with Hugo, because at that time, she still wants to prove that she is straight, which turned out to be the biggest mistake she will ever do in her lifetime; because it was the mistake that caused her to lose the keeper of her heart. Joey.

Charlie felt terrible that she does and still is in love and loves Joey, like she did before, but that thought that she loves her before and still was able to cheat and lie to her, disgust her. She knows that she won't do that again and would never hurt Joey, but she doubt herself, knowing her history. She's afraid that, time will come and she might end up hurting Joey again and again lose her. How will she cope when that happens? How will she live?

She wondered what if Angelo is right. What if she really is no good to anyone? What if it's true that she doesn't deserve Joey's love and she might wake up one day regretting how bad her decision was for giving her another chance?

Tears flows from Charlie's eyes. She hated herself for breaking Angelo's heart, for using him. She also despises herself for cheating and lying on Joey and hurting her, when she promised to take care of her. And now, she's really angry at herself for being so terrible that she can't even trust her own self that she will never screw things up. Because that's what she always do. It's one thing to screw up something that didn't mean much, but it's another to screw up the one thing that really mattered. And now, she's scared that she might end up doing what she does best. Screw up. Screw up and completely lose Joey.

******

Next day, after school, Ruby was in a hurry to change as she agreed to have dinner with Xavier at the diner. Deciding that nothing in her closet was good enough, she decided to heat to Charlie's room. Thinking that Charlie would probably still at work, she didn't bother knocking and just went straight in. as she did so though, she was gobsmacked to found her sister in there, curled up like a ball in the middle of her bed. Ruby walks up to her sister, wondering what happened. She remembered her being so elated after they left Joey's house and even yesterday morning before she heads off to work. And now, it just confuses her to see Charlie completely broken again, like the fist time she saw Joey back in the bay.

'_Joey?'_ she silently thought.

"Charlz… what's wrong?" Ruby asked as she lies beside her sister, facing her.

Charlie remained quiet. She doesn't know what to say. She spent the whole night and day thinking about what she did wrong that now she's convinced that she really is that horrible and bad that she didn't deserve any goodness from anyone.

"Charlie… what happened? Please talk to me." Ruby asked again, pleaded, completely worried.

Charlie continued to stay quiet and decided to close her eyes, so she wouldn't see the hurt in Ruby's eyes. And again, that is because of her.

Ruby sighed. Again, something was wrong with Charlie and typical Charlie, blocking and closing herself again to anyone seeing that Charlie would not talk at all, Ruby reluctantly leave her sister's room; once outside, she then texted Xavier to cancel their dinner and then dialed Joey's number. She thought, there was only one person that could make Charlie like that and that it was/is the same person that could go thru beyond the barriers of Charlie Buckton. Joey.

Once Charlie's door closed again, she again unwillingly cry as she remembered Ruby's sad eyes; making her conclusion more true and made her hate herself more for not seemed to be doing any thing right.

******

Joey spent the whole day at home playing and gazing at her phone. Aden went out to work and she was left alone, thinking of Charlie. She spent her day typing a text for Charlie and end up deleting it. She also contemplated on calling her and again decided not to. Now she was gazing at Charlie's name on her screen when her phone came to life, showing her the younger Buckton's name, flashing.

"Hey, Rubes. What's up?" she answered.

"Jo, did you and Charlie had a fight or something?" Ruby asked straight forward.

"Huh? No. why?" Joey answered confused.

"Any arguments?"

"No." Joey replied, "What's going on, Rubes?" Joey asked now worried and still confused.

Ruby sighed, realizing that it may not have been Joey after all. _'But who could it be about?'_ Ruby thought.

"Uhm… Charlie---" Ruby started.

"What happened to Charlie?" Joey interrupts.

"Charlie was in her room, I think all day… curled up like a ball and obviously been crying. I don't know what happened. She wouldn't talk to me. Jo… help me." Ruby explained.

"Since when has she been like that?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see her last night, 'cause I was at Annie's finishing our assessments. I only saw her just now and yeah, she looks so… sad. She was ok yesterday morning when she was about to go to work, so I really don't know. And I thought, maybe you guys had a fight or something or whatever, because you were the only person that can make an impact on her like that."

"No. we didn't fight or anything. I haven't even seen her since you guys left the other night." Joey replied, her brain working over time trying to figure out what's wrong. "Rubes… I'm coming over. Wait for me." She said and then hanged up, ready to leave and head over to Charlie's.

******

Joey almost flew her way over to Leah's house and that is if she can, she definitely would've. When she came, she didn't even have to knock as Ruby was already waiting for her outside the house.

"Have you tried to talk to her again?" Joey asked as they entered the house.

"Nope." Ruby said while shaking her head.

"Why?" Joey asked curious as she knows how Ruby is when it comes to her sister.

"Its hurts too much that in times like this, she wouldn't even consider opening up to me." Ruby answered sadly.

Joey sensed the sadness in Ruby's voice and she instinctively placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Hei, I'm sure she would. Maybe she just still needs to process things herself. You know how Charlie is."

"Yeah well…" Ruby started, knowing what Joey said was actually true, "she needs to change that. Maybe you can suggest that to her, ei?" she said.

Joey smiled. Glad that Ruby was at least trying to be cheerful and didn't take Charlie's way of handling things too personal.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, knock! Don't bother to wait for her to reply, just go in." Ruby said, now pushing Joey lightly towards Charlie's door.

"You don't have to push me, you know."

"Well stop stalling then." Ruby said impatiently.

Joey shook her head. Taking a deep breath… and then was cut short when Ruby knock on the door and left, saying;

"You are taking too much time! Now, get in!" Ruby said, before leaving Joey in front of Charlie's room.

Joey sighed and slowly opened the door. Her heart broke at as soon as the sight of the woman she adores so much, looking so vulnerable met her eyes. Joey then let herself in and walks towards Charlie, slowly; and like what Ruby did earlier, she as well lies on her side, beside Charlie, facing the woman she loves who has her eyes closed..

"Hey…" Joey said softly, so to get Charlie to open her eyes.

Charlie opened her eyes and was met with Joey's brown orbs, looking at her. Tears automatically well up in her eyes again, thinking of the times that she might not have or might lose again because of being herself. And again, she wished not for the first time, that she could be not herself and be a different person; a better person that would be enough to deserve Joey.

"Hei… hei… what's wrong?" Joey asked concerned as soon as she saw tears on Charlie's eyes. She then instinctively put her arm on Charlie, inching herself closer, to be able to hold and cradle Charlie in her arms.

Charlie let herself be held, burying her face on Joey's chest as she continued to dwell at the thought of being terrible who doesn't deserve Joey.

"Charlie, it's ok. Everything will be fine." Joey said soothingly, promising herself that whatever happened that made Charlie like this; she would do everything and anything to help her off of it and make things better.

******

After a while Charlie's sobbing eventually subsided, but she kept herself in Joey's arms. Joey on her part never loosens her hold on Charlie and continued to rub the woman's back.

"I… I broke up with Angelo yesterday." Charlie whispered, finally decided to break the silence.

Joey's eyes shut opened as she heard what Charlie had said. She doesn't know what to feel about the information she found out or what to think of it.

'_She's upset that she broke up with him? Is she regretting her decision? Did she realize that it's Angelo she really wants to be with? But then… why does she still let me hold her like this?'_ Joey asked herself in head, confused and scared all at the same time. Feeling a little overwhelmed that enough to invite tears to from in her eyes; but fought for it not to come out.

"You know… you don't have to, if you really didn't want to." Said Joey reluctantly, not knowing what to say or what made her say those.

Charlie frowned and slightly moves so she can loot at Joey.

"Of course I wanted to. I can't be with him." Charlie said.

Joey silently let out a secret sigh of relief, ignoring the guilty feeling that she's feeling elated when she knows that someone is suffering at her expense.

"Joey… I want to be with you." Charlie continued.

Joey smiled and was about to say the same but Charlie continued.

"But… I don't think… I should." Charlie added, with tears again cascading down.

Joey's heart stopped beating.

"Why?" she asked meekly, slowly drawing away from Charlie, just in case the need to run comes up.

"Because, I don't want to lose you." Charlie answered.

Joey frowned, totally more confused than she was earlier.

"I don't get it."

"I love you, Joey. And, I don't want to ever hurt you again. But knowing how I am, I'm afraid I might end up doing the one thing that I don't ever want to do and end up losing you again." Charlie explained.

Joey shook her head, still not getting what Charlie meant. She thought, Charlie doesn't want to hurt her but what she doesn't realize it that she's actually doing exactly just that right now.

"I still don't get it. Why would you think that?" Joey asked quietly.

"Because I'm a horrible person, Joey. I hurt people that loves me and cares for me. I cheated and lied and end up hurting the one person I ever fell in love with. I screw things up and I'm afraid I'd do the same every now and again; because that's how I am. I'm… I'm a terrible, selfish---"

"You're hurting me now." Joey cut Charlie off, as she quietly stated what she's feeling.

"See! I'm hurting you without even know---"

Joey held up a hand, asking for Charlie to stop and let her talk and explain.

"You're hurting me now by saying and thinking those stuff about you," Joey started explaining, "Charlie, you're everything but those… you're amazing and a wonderful woman. A good sister, daughter, friend and companion and a great cop. You're anything but terrible or horrible; you're quite the opposite actually."

Charlie looks in Joey's eyes, finding comfort and assurance.

"How? I mean, how can you say that when I---"

"Charlie, I told you. I've forgiven you. You should forgive yourself too. I mean, that one mistake can't and won't erase the fact that you saved me. Not only my life from Robbo, but you saved the whole me." Joey said, "Before you, I was living a half life, only to be dragged down further by Robbo, when he took away my…" Joey paused and swallowed the lump in her throat, but she knew she couldn't say it so she just leaves it, "but, you came. You didn't give up on me. You stood behind me when I confessed to my brother, you took me under your wing when he kicked me out of the house, and you really didn't have and need to. Who does that these days? No one! No one, but you."

"But I hurt you when you were already so vulnerable and was just getting back up."

"We're human. We're bound to make mistakes." Joey reasoned.

"And that's all I ever do. Make mistakes." Charlie said bitterly.

"Was it a mistake when you saved me?" Joey asked, challenging Charlie.

"Of course not!" Charlie replied quickly.

"Was it a mistake when you took me to your home and helped me get back on my feet?" Joey asked again.

Charlie shook her head.

"Was it a mistake when you love me?" Joey continued.

"Joey, loving you is one of the few things that I did right. And felt right too." Charlie said whole-heartedly.

"There you go. You said it yourself, things that you did RIGHT." Joey pointed out, smiling.

"Jo…" Charlie sighed, "I may have saved you life, but I broke you heart." She said again tearful.

Joey then, placed a hand on Charlie's cheek, caressing the woman's face.

"If you didn't save me, I would've died. You broke my heart but if I died that night, I would've died with a broken soul. 'Cause then I would've never experienced being loved by you. You broke my heart, but I'm alive. Alive, that we could still have a chance. And again yes, you broke my heart and now you're putting back the pieces. If I died, all of this, this wouldn't happen. I won't be here in front of you, looking at you, feeling happy because I'm near you and able to hold you and love you."

Charlie leaned in on Joey's palm, relishing on the warm and comforting feeling that Joey's touch is giving her.

"Joey---"

"I love you, Charlie. And it hurts me to see you like this."

"I'm sorry." Charlie said, now seeing what her actions are causing Joey and most probably Ruby, earlier. "I'm sorry… I'm---"

Joey again cut Charlie off, but this time with her lips. Joey closed the gap between them as she quickly place a delicate kiss on Charlie's soft lips; which gave both of them butterflies in their stomach.

Pulling back a little afterwards, both Charlie and Joey take pleasure in the feeling that, that simple brief kiss left them.

"Stop apologizing. I love you and I will love you, for who you are and for everything." Joey said lovingly, looking straight in Charlie's eyes.

Charlie finally smiled.

"I love you, Joey." She whispered.

"Enough to stop thinking bad about yourself?"

Charlie kept her smile and nods her head.

"Good. 'Cause it hurts that the best thing in my life, thinks so badly of herself." Joey smiled back at Charlie.

"I'm---"

"If you say sorry one more time, I'm going to so…" Joey paused and thought of something to threaten Charlie with, "straddle you and rape you?" she added more like asking, and then thought if it's a bad threat.

Charlie's smile turns to grin as she raised an eyebrow at Joey mischievously.

"Was that even a threat?" Charlie asked still smiling cheekily.

Joey smiled at Charlie's cheekiness, knowing exactly what Charlie was thinking.

"Well, you can always try." Joey answered, giving Charlie a wink.

"Ok then, I will." Charlie said, "Joey, I'm…"

* * *

**It's been a while huh? Sorry about that. Been busy… my time managing isn't working anymore. Hope you guys are still enjoying this fic. And yeah I'll try to update more often. Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone!!! OK, I know I said I'll do my updates alphabetically, but the thing is some of the stories I have, I'm finding hard to write at the moment as I'm kinda having this little 'syndrome' (Kim would know what I'm talking about) about those stories. So I've decided to update it as alphabetically as I could but if I happen to skip a story, you guys would know why. **

**So this chapter is more of a filler, I find it a bit boring and rush so I expect a lot of errors. Hahaha. Sorry about that. Been busy this day and been really tired always. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this update and if I can get myself in shape to type more, I'll probably update 'All For The Wrong Reason' as well, can't promise though.**

**Cheers!**

Ruby who was sat outside Charlie's door heard the giggling inside; when Joey went it, she decided to walked back, just so she could eavesdrop and glad that she did, 'cause if not, then she wouldn't know how things turned out until later, and that is if the love birds decides to show their faces. Standing up, Ruby contemplated on intruding or give them the time; but knowing herself, she knew it would be far more amusing for her is she cut them off of their supposed alone time together.

'_Besides, I've been a good enough sister for so long.'_ Ruby thought with a cheeky grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Joey, I'm… sorry." Charlie said, challenging the brown eyed Joey.

Joey smiled wickedly and in one swift move, she found herself straddling Charlie, with her hands pinning both of Charlie's hand down against the bed, on either side of Charlie's head. Charlie too was smiling back at Joey, not even putting up a fight. She just let Joey take charge of the situation and to say that she anticipate Joey's next move would just be an understatement of the year.

"You know," Joey whispered, lowering her face to Charlie. "You're supposed to fight back." Joey stated, looking lovingly at the beautiful Police Office beneath her.

"What can I say?" Charlie said flirtatiously, "I'm a very willing victim." She added with her seductive tone and a wink.

Joey bit her lower lip and gazed in Charlie's blue eyes, taking in the woman's beauty; asking herself how she could possibly let herself believe that she could stay to be just friends with Charlie when just one look from Charlie's blue eyes and she knew she would break any laws of friendship, any moral grounds, if it meant that she could look at Charlie freely this way and be with her this way.

Charlie stared back in Joey's eyes, thinking, in all the things she'd done in the past, she must've done something right. Because, she was blessed enough to have another chance to make things right with Joey and to be the right Charlie for Joey; the one that captured her heart with just first glance.

"Joey…" Charlie whispered.

"Uhm?"

"If it's not too much to ask," Charlie ventured. "I… ahm… I want you to promise---"

"I promise." Joey said, interrupting Charlie.

"You don't even know---"

"I don't need to know. I promise you, whatever it is, I promise." Joey said sincerely.

"--- you won't leave again." Charlie added nevertheless.

Joey smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." Joey promised, "I'm right where I meant to be." She said, leaning down, slowly to capture Charlie's inviting lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie and Joey's lips were less than an inch apart, when the door burst open.

"Great!!!" Ruby exclaimed, barging in through the door and was stop when her eyes saw the position Joey and Charlie was in.

Joey blushing immediately climbed off of Charlie and bashfully looks at Ruby, smiling. Charlie glared at Ruby, disappointed that the kiss was interrupted and furious that it was her very own sister the ruined the moment for her, when she's supposed to be helping her.

"Sorry???" Ruby said, holding up her hand with the peace sign as she noticed Charlie's glare that if possible could have her 6ft under.

"It's fine. We were just… ahm… mocking around?" Joey explained, looking at Charlie for support.

"Yeah." Charlie replied, glumly and dryly, dismay written over her face.

"So, Charlz…" Ruby ventured making her way inside her sister's room and sat at the edge of Charlie's bed. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I was, until you came in." Charlie answered still has her eyes throwing daggers at her sister. "And ruin the moment" Charlie added under her breath.

Joey covered her mouth, failed to suppress a giggle and Ruby grinned cheekily.

"Hei, in my defence, I was the one to get Joey to rescue you!" Ruby argued.

"Yeah. I could totally thank you right now!" Charlie said sarcastically and continued to sulk.

Ruby poked her tongue out and stood, ready to leave the room, but of course not alone. She thought, she ditched a romantic dinner with Xavier, so Charlie and Joey should make it up to her, keeping her company.

Charlie sighed defeated. Joey smiled at the Charlie and took her hand, getting her out of the bed, and led her to follow Ruby out of the room, knowing if they don't, Ruby would just be more pain for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week passed by quickly, with Joey staying at home and only goes out to meet Charlie for lunch and Charlie going to her work everyday only to look forward to the end of her shift so she could drop by and have dinner at Joey's. Neither of them had established their status, just that they see each other often and hang out and with a lot of cuddles involved.

Ruby and Aden although frustrated by what seemed like a slow progress relationship of the two, both, however, decided to not interfere anymore. They thought if Joey and Charlie wanted to take their time, then so be it, Aden and Ruby knew that everything has its right timing.

Oblivious to them though and to each other, both Charlie and Joey were spending almost all their free time of the day, trying to figure out how to ask one another, to make the whatever obvious relationship that they have official.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday came and Ruby was impatiently waiting for her sister to come out of her room so they can go to the Surf Club.

"CHARLIE!!!" Ruby called out at the top of her lungs. "Seriously, come out of there and I meant it! Seriously, we're just going to the Surf Club and for all you know, Joey and Aden might already be there and we're making them wait. It is so not goo." Ruby rumbled while banging Charlie's door relentlessly.

"CHARLIE!!!" Ruby yelled again when she didn't her any answer from the older Buckton.

Ruby remained outside Charlie's door frowning and waiting for a little while.

"Charlie, I'm coming in… you better be decent," she said while slowly pushing the door open. "Charlie…" she whispered and there she found her sister, fully dressed and ready, seating on the edge of her bed with her head low.

"Charlz, are you ok?" Ruby asked, kneeling in front of Charlie, taking a hold of her hands.

"I'm scared, Rubes." Charlie said quietly

"Of what?"

"About tonight."

Ruby frowned again.

"Charlie, you don't have to sing. We're just going there to have some fun."

"It's not just about that," Charlie said. "Ahm… I'm… I'm planning to ask Joey out officially."

Ruby gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's great, Charlie!" she said excitedly once she had recovered from the shock.

"But, I don't know how or if---"

"Just tell her, Charlie." Ruby cuts off.

"It's easy said than done." Charlie said, "like, I know that she already knew what I feel, but I want it official and I want to ask her out. But, what if she's not ready? What will I do? How will I deal?"

"Charlie, Joey loves you." Ruby assured her sister, "If she's not ready yet, then she's not. But, don't let it make you think that she doesn't want to be with you. Because, we both know that she does want to be with you. The point is, just ask her and don't worry about what her decision might be, 'cause whatever it is, you're just have to respect it nevertheless." Ruby explained, squeezing Charlie's hand for comfort and support.

Charlie smiled acknowledging Ruby's advice and reassurance, wondering yet again when her sister became so grown up. She then nods her head and took a deep breath, composing herself.

"Ready to FINALLY go?" Ruby asked teasingly.

Charlie chuckled a little and nodded.

"Good!" Ruby said, getting up.

"Ruby," Charlie stopped her sister just when she was about to walk out of her room, tugging on her arm. "Thank you."

Ruby smiled warmly at her sister.

"No problem."

Charlie smiled again and hand in hand the Buckton sisters left to head out and meet Aden and Joey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What taking them so long?" Aden asked impatiently, constantly watching the door of Surf Club.

Aden and Joey had been in the Surf Club for an hour and the karaoke night already started and yet there were no sign of the Bucktons. Joey on the other hand, all the while remained quiet, staring blankly at her drink deep in her thought.

'_Just ask her out! When she comes and you think that it's your chance, just ask her. She already told you she loves you and all these will just be making if official.' _ Joey keeps convincing herself.

'_But what will the people think of her? She broke it off with Angelo to be with the town's lesbian? Well sure, Angelo isn't the town's favourite guy but, Charlie has a reputation and a life. I don't. I don't want to ruin things for her. I love her.'_

Joey sighed heavily after having a debate with herself. She wants nothing more than to be with the police office, but every time she thinks she's ready, her insecurities will always get the better of her.

"Oh, Finally!!!" Aden exclaimed, oblivious to his friend's musings. "Hei Guys! Thought you guys will never come." He said, standing up and greeting the Bucktons.

"Sorry, had trouble getting ready." Ruby explained, while looking knowingly at her sister.

Charlie's yes were on Joey however, who remained seated and quiet and seemed to be still oblivious about their presence; her presence. Ruby followed Charlie's line of vision and saw the lost looking Joey.

"What's up with her?" Ruby asked Aden quietly.

Aden turned and it was then that he finally noticed Joey's strange silence. He looks back at Ruby and shrugged.

Charlie without a word moved to seat next to her beloved, close enough that their shoulders were touching. Joey then was brought back from her musings and noticed her company; all thanks to the electricity like effect of Charlie's skin on hers.

"Hei…" she greeted Charlie shyly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Charlie smiled.

Joey smiled back and then acknowledges the other Buckotn. Ruby smiled too and made herself comfortable seating across from them, next to Aden.

"So, who's singing?" Aden asked.

"Me!!!" Ruby said excitedly raising her hand.

"Jo?" Aden asked her friend.

Joey shook her head, no.

"I'm here to support and clap, not to sing." She said smiling.

Neither bothered asking Charlie, knowing full well that Charlie wouldn't sing as she made it clear a week ago. Ruby was about to stand, ready to give her song choice to Alf when;

"I am." Charlie said out of nowhere, earning 3 pairs of eyes staring at her, all looking stunned.

"Charlie?" Ruby and Joey whispered at the same time.

"I'll sing." Charlie confirmed. She has been thinking about it all through their drive to the Surf Club and seeing Joey tonight sealed her decision.

Charlie stood up and took Ruby's piece of paper and without turning she walked over to Alf ready to give her and Ruby's song.

"Good evening, Charlie!" Alf greeted, "What can I get you?"

Charlie swallowed hard, feeling anxious.

"I'm just here to give this." she said, handing over the piece of paper from Ruby and adding her song choice.

Alf nods and smiles as he takes the paper off from Charlie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she being real?" Joey asked Ruby, both were watching Charlie.

Ruby shrugged, she was just as surprised as both Aden and Joey.

"I thought karaoke wasn't her thing?' Aden asked.

"It's not." Ruby answered, "I don't know what happened."

Joey continued to watch the blue-eyed0 brunette and smiled at her when she turned to walk back to their table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie was trying to control her breathing as she walks back to their table, all the while talking, debating and reasoning with herself as to why she needs to do what she so abruptly decided to do.

'_I love her. That's why I'm doing this. What will be a better way to show how much, than declaring it in front of the town? I'll show and prove to her I'm not afraid anymore; that I'm not scared nor give a damn about what other people will say or think. This will show her how much I love her, how much I changed and how much I want to be with her.' _Charlie thought, convincing herself.

'_But, how will I do that, when I'm freaking out! I'm literally shaking! Ok. Charlie. Breathe. Focus. Just look at Joey, look at her and her eyes.'_ Charlie did as what her brain told her and looked at Joey. And it just took one look at Joey's eyes and smile and all Charlie's fears and nerves were thrown out of the window.

'_I can do this. Joey is worth it and all.'_ She silently told herself and continues to make her way to the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What made you want to sing?" Joey asked once Charlie was comfortably seated next to her again.

Charlie turned and meets Joey's warm brown eyes and smiled.

"You." She whispered.

Joey frowned and opened her lips, about to ask what Charlie meant, when she was interrupted by Alf's voice on the microphone.

"And next on stage…" Alf announces, "Our very own Senior Constable…" Alf then points at Charlie's direction, "Charlie Buckton!!!"

A round of applause could be heard across the four corners of the club. Everyone was cheering for Charlie and were excited to see the less serious side of their Senior Constable.

Charlie took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and preventing her earlier dinner to come back up; Joey saw the pale complexion of Charlie and took hold of her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Charlie turned and looked at Joey and her eyes and her smile. Instantly, Charlie's nerves were soothed and without further a due, she stood up and made her way towards the stage.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello sorry it took so long. I have no excuse for that, but hei i think this is the only good thing that came out of me being sick... time off work, got me time to write and type. Sorry for the type errors though. and i hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Another update will be posted soon. Cheers. **

* * *

Charlie stood in the middle of the mini- flat form in front of Summer Bay's residences. Looking around the room, Charlie could see and feel every eye were set on her, but even with her nerves kicking in, Charlie maintained her pretence composed look, reminding herself over and over again, whey she's doing it.

Joey.

Charlie's eyes then immediately locks itself with Joey's eyes once the intro started; taking a deep breath and mouthed _'this is for you'_ to Joey, Charlie readied herself to sing.

'_Wise men say, only fools rush in…'_

Charlie started with a shaky voice. Joey while holding onto Charlie's gaze focused on her, also kept her hearing a tuned to Charlie's singing and made a mental note of giving Charlie her undying compliment on how beautiful her voice was.

Ruby and Aden and probably the rest of the audience was surprised to say the least, as not only did they not expect Charlie to sing, but also at how melodic her voice was, not on professional level but still very pleasant in the hearing even if a bit shaky with nerves.

'_But I can't help, falling in love with you.'_

Charlie continued to sing, hoping that she made the right song choice. She took in consideration that she and Joey just started building their relationship and it was really not her intention to rush anything, but at the same time, she wants her feelings for the raven-haired woman to be known and not just by Joey herself, but also the rest of the people; and so she decided to sing and picked the song, making a statement that she's no longer scared, afraid and definitely not ashamed.

'_Shall I say, would it be a sin?'_

Charlie with that line broke her eye contact with Joey for a little while as she scanned and glanced around the people in the club, as if asking them the question.

'_That I can't help falling in love with you,'_

Charlie once again turned her yes to meet Joey's, to stare at those brown orbs that never once failed to calm her in any way.

'_As a river flows, gently to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes, some things were just meant to be.'_

Ruby and Aden turned to each other and nodded their heads, agreeing to the words in the song.

'_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help, falling in love with you.'_

Leah watched Charlie intently obviously very proud of her housemate, when she suddenly realized Charlie's gaze focussed on someone. Leah turned to trace Charlie's line of sight and then look back and forth between Charlie and Joey; a little smile formed in her lips as another realization sets in.

'_As the river flows, gently to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Some things are just meant to be…'_

By these lines, people in the room started noticing as well; where the Senior Constable's eyes or more so, who the Senior Constable eyes' were focussed on. They noticed how the police officer never took her eyes off the raven-haired girl in the corner and how the said girl has the same look in her eyes as Charlie's.

Adoration.

Passion.

Love?

'_Take my hand…'_

Charlie sings, lifting and stretching out her arm and hand towards Joey's direction. Ruby nudged Joey, urging her to stand up and go to her sister and reach for Charlie's hand as if Joey didn't realise it herself. Joey momentarily turned to Ruby and then back to Charlie and without any second longer, stood and walked up to Charlie, taking the brunette's offered hand.

Charlie smiled at Joey, pulling the woman up to join her on stage.

'_Take my whole life too…'_

Charlie continued, not letting Joey's hand go, while she stares at Joey's brown eyes. Charlie knew by now that she made her statement crossed and aware that, by now every eye in the room was on her or on her and Joey.

She didn't care, though. And Joey certainly didn't as well. At the moment all Joey could feel was how fast her heart was beating, all because of the over whelming love for the blue eyed brunette in front of her; serenading her.

'_For I can't help, falling in love with you.'_

Charlie sings almost whispering the words to Joey.

'_For I can't help, falling in love with you.'_

The song ended and although shocked at what transpired and what was still in the centre stage, the audiences nevertheless applauded, while both Charlie and Joey remained rooted to their sport, gazing at each other's eyes.

"Can't help falling in loge with you," Charlie whispered.

Joey nodded, smiled, and without any warning, walked off tugging Charlie along with her and out of the premises in no time.

* * *

As Charlie and Joey walked, none of the two noticed that their feet brought them to that spot on the beach where Charlie parked her car and caved in on her feelings for Joey for the first time.

"Charlie," "Joey,"

Both said at the same time. Both smiled at each other and then Joey motioned Charlie to go ahead first. Charlie nodded.

"I hope you don't mind," Charlie ventured, "I didn't mean to rush things… I just-"

"Charlie," Joey cuts in. "I know."

Charlie frowned at this.

"You didn't have to prove anything, Charlie," Joey said. "I appreciate what you did. Really. I do. I just wanted to let you know that you didn't have to. I know that you weren't the same Charlie as before," Joey explained. "But, I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong."

Joey smiled. And Charlie did too.

"Who would ever complain about something like that? I simple girl like me, getting serenade by the town's gorgeous Senior Constable in front of half the town if not whole," Joey added, lightening up the mood.

Charlie turned crimson red, but masked her embarrassment with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well… what can I say?" Charlie joined in, "I'm romantic like that."

It was then Joey's turn to giggle but only for a little while as she turned serious afterwards.

"You certainly are," she agreed sincerely.

Charlie blushed again and smiled shyly as she took one of Joey's hands.

"You bring out the best part in me and… I want to make everything right or at least start it right. Because, that's what you deserve from the very start," Charlie said. "But I failed to give it to you the first time and -"

Charlie was cut off, when Joey reached out to cup her cheek with her other and smiled at her warmly.

"I really don't think I deserver anything," Joey said. "But, I'm grateful for everything, especially when it was from you."

"I love you," Charlie said, leaning in to kiss Joey's palm. "And you don't have to say it back or anything," Charlie added straight away. "Like I said, I didn't mean to rush you. I just want to let you know how I feel. No guessing like before; no pull you in and push you back. Just straight forward, I love you."

Joey nodded, smiling.

"I was actually ready to reply back and to let you know my answer, but after that speech," Joey teased, "I guess I will let you know tomorrow night, if you're free?"

"Ahh!" Charlie gasped playfully. "I'm always free for you."

"Ok then. Tomorrow night. At your place."

"But…"

"Leah and VJ are going away for the weekend and for Ruby… well, I'm sure she won't mind. She'll know how to keep herself occupied."

"Ok," Charlie nodded and agreed. "It's a date."

Joey smirked. Charlie saw Joey's face and then panicked, thinking she might've sounded like she's rushing Joey as referring the tomorrow night a 'date'.

"I mean, you know. Uhm…" Charlie tried to explain.

"Charlie," Joey called out, trying to get Charlie focus by caressing the woman's cheek. "It's a date," she confirmed.

Charlie smiled and so did Joey, before stepping in, in Charlie's personal space, wrapping her arms around the taller brunette who reciprocated the embrace.

* * *

Charlie spent the day cleaning the house and fussing over what to wear for the night's event. She asked Ruby for opinion or advice but the younger Buckton didn't help in the way Charlie thought she could. All Ruby had to say was that, she needs to relax and not worry. Charlie thought how could she not worry when she felt like everything, her future and chance with Joey all depended on tonight.

But eventually, later in the day, Ruby successfully got Charlie to loosen up a bit by saying;

"Joey obviously feels the same way; hence, the date tonight."

With that fact imprinted in Charlie's head, she managed herself to stay calm and collected until Joey came.

When the door bell rang, all Charlie's nerves came back and kicked in. Ruby paid no attention and ran to get the door. Once Joey was inside, she quickly bid the two woman goodbye saying she'll hang out with Aden at the Club.

Charlie stood and greets Joey but not before giving Joey's form a quick look over. Joey was wearing a white coat that was tied tightly around her waist and heels to much the coat. Charlie offered to get Joey's coat to put it aside for her, but Joey kindly declined.

"You look beautiful, Charlie," Joey said.

Charlie was wearing a little blue halter neck dress that barely covered her back and hugs her curves perfectly. Joey just couldn't help by voice out her admiration for the stunning brunette in front of her.

"As yourself," Charlie replied.

Both Charlie and Joey eventually passed the awkwardness brought by anxiousness of the knowledge about the night being their somehow, somewhat first _date_ and got to be at ease with each other.

Joey brought some take away from the Thai restaurant that just opened a few weeks ago. Both set up the table and commented on how unusual it is to have a date in a house and not cook the food themselves and laughed it off, saying they were never really into _usual_ stuff.

Joey and Charlie enjoyed their meal with lots of laughing and joking. Joey made sure that Charlie's nerves were far from her if she was going to do what she intended to do, as way of telling Charlie what she feels for her or what she wants Charlie to see her as.

When the finished having their dinner, Joey suggested for them to move to lounge room to talk.

"Do you still feel anxious?" Joey asked.

Charlie frowned and Joey giggled.

"Ruby, somehow managed to text me to let me know that you've been worried sick all day about to night," Joey said giggling.

Charlie blushed and made a mental note of getting back to Ruby. Joey almost cooed at Charlie's redness, but instead, she reached for her hand.

"It's ok, Charlie. I'd be lying if I say I wasn't a nervous wreck too," Joey said. "But, we've been friends already and that was I think the hardest part. You know, to be friends again after everything that happened, so… this, whatever it is, should be easy now."

Charlie nodded. Joey smiled and took a deep breath thinking _'it's time'_.

"I know how you feel about me and you made quite a statement of that," Joey started, "I think it's only fair to let you know mine?"

"Joey, if you're not ready, I'm not rushing you-"

"You're not," Joey cuts in.

Joey smiled at Charlie and took her hand, urging her to stand as she did. Charlie obeyed, her eyes never leaving Joey's brown eyes.

"You said you love me," Joey whispered.

"I do," Charlie whispered back.

Joey then pulled the tie off her waist and pulled off her coat in front of Charlie, revealing to the now wide-eyed-brunette her naked feature, as she let the only piece of clothing she was wearing since she arrive fall onto the floor and pool around her feet.

"I want you to take me," Joey whispered, taking Charlie hand and placing it against her chest to let the woman feel her heart. "Make me yours and show me that you love me as much as I love you."

* * *

**PS. the song was "i can't help falling in love with you" originally i think by Elvis Presley. lolz**

**I hope i made a good song choice. :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! It has been 365days since the first time i posted a story in this site... guess what? it's this story... soon followed by i dare you to love me... i think after a few minutes... so i think it's only fair that i post the first update of the night starting with this story... I'm sorry for the delay of the update. i had a really bad case of author's block (i guess or may something else).. and i'm still not recovering (trying though). this chapter had been written few months back, just that i didnt have the time to type it and save it... but anyways... here's the update! thank you to those who are still reading and enjoying this fic. and I'm sorry... **

**for what? You will know soon enough...**

* * *

-Previously-

Joey then pulled the tie off her waist and pulled off her coat in front of Charlie, revealing to the now wide-eyed-brunette her naked feature, as she let the only piece of clothing she was wearing since she arrive fall onto the floor and pool around her feet.

"I want you to take me," Joey whispered, taking Charlie hand and placing it against her chest to let the woman feel her heart. "Make me yours and show me that you love me as much as I love you."

* * *

Charlie's eyes admired Joey's body… naked body in front of her; her eyes moved from Joey's twinkling brown eyes, down to her body and up again. Soon enough, Charlie found herself swallowing hard, trying to sooth her suddenly very dried throat. Sure, she had seen Joey's body before, but that was ages ago. And although she never stop dreaming of having Joey back in her arms, for it to actually happen now… it was too over-whelming for the police officer that she wasn't sure what to do.

"Are…" Charlie swallowed again, "are you sure?" she asked.

Joey smiled at Charlie. It never fails to amuse her, every time she sees the confident Senior Constable Charlie Buckton be so unsure.

Nodding her head, Joey let go of Charlie's hand –that remained on her chest, feeling its beat; without hesitation, the younger woman then leaned in, cupping both of Charlie's cheeks in her palm and gently closed the gap between them in a soft, soft kiss.

As soon as their lips met, an equal amount of tingling and electric like sensation runs through both women's body. Both pulled slightly away and stared at each other's eye, seeing the same longing mirroring in one another's eyes, Joey and Charlie again smiled lovingly at each other, before once again close the gap between them in a more passion filled kiss.

Not long and their kiss grew hungrier and intimate; their lips moving in sync with one another, tongues dances inside, fighting for dominance. Charlie had her arms tightly around Joey's waist and Joey's around Charlie's shoulder, pulling the taller woman closer to her. It didn't take long and soon enough, Joey found herself lying in the sofa in the lounge room with Charlie on top of her, kissing her way to her ears.

Joey's hand snaked in Charlie's head, tangling her fingers through Charlie's lock as she tilted her head on the side, giving Charlie easier access to her ear and neck. Charlie took Joey's action as a cue and to say that she was grateful would be an understatement.

Charlie nibbled on Joey's ear, running the tip of her tongue through its lobes, before moving down to woman's neck, all the while planting soft kisses on they way. Once Charlie's lips reached Joey's pulse point, she stopped. And to Joey's surprised she felt Charlie inhaling deep and nuzzling her nose deeper on the spot. Charlie moaned in content, after filling her senses with Joey's sweet scent; her eyes welled up with small tears as she give out a silent thank you whoever was responsible for the glorious moment that had once again been offered to her.

When she let Joey walked away from her; sailed away from her… she never thought she would again be blessed enough to have the said woman in her arms; that she would be lucky enough o have a second chance of showing Joey just how much she means to her.

Charlie loves everything about Joey, especially the woman's eyes but there is something about Joey's scent that had always have such an emotional, calming effect on her. For Charlie, Joey's sweet scent was the scent of a good change; of a good new beginning. The first time her sense of smell caught it, it was in Alf's boat. It was then that she realised that for the first time… she fell in love. But then she ran away from it. The second time was when they finally got together, when and where in she was brave enough to accept her feelings for Joey. But then, not strong enough to face the consequences and challenge that came along with it. The third was when she wrapped Joey in her arms, the next day after they were reprimanded to see or talk to each other; the same day when she found herself in the wrong room with the wrong person. That day, when she wrapped Joey in her arms and once again smelt the woman's ever so sweet scent, she realised just how much she doesn't want to lose her; how she never want to miss having Joey in her arms… in her life.

Every time she was given a chance to smell that sweet scent of change, it always promised her a good beginning; a good change… just that at those first 3 times, she was unworthy of those changes that she ended up messing everything. But now, Charlie, although knew that she was still unworthy of it, she was also aware what it was like to live without the raven-haired-woman in her arms and so… this time, Charlie is determined to do whatever it takes to be worthy of Joey's love; of Joey's offer of a new beginning.

Joey felt Charlie snuggled her face deeper in her neck and could swore to have heard the woman whimper. There were a few occasion in their past were Joey noticed Charlie taking deep breaths when there were this close to each other and thought nothing of it. This time however, confirmed Joey's suspicion.

"Do I smell bad?" she asked, while running her hands up and down Charlie's almost bare back.

Charlie shook her head.

"No. You smell good," she answered against Joey's neck. "You smell the sweetest."

Joey giggled at that and motioned for Charlie to look at her. The police officer did as Joey's desire and locks her eyes in Joey's smiling ones.

"Why are you crying?" Joey asked softly, catching the tears in Charlie's cheeks, wiping it with her thumbs.

"I'm happy," Charlie said.

"Because I smelt good and sweet?" Joey teased.

Charlie smiled at that and even let out a giggle.

"No, silly. I'm happy because you love enough to give ma a second change; I'm happy because… because, I love you."

Joey beamed at Charlie and placed the softest of kiss on Charlie's lips.

"I'm happy because I love you too," came Joey's reply, still planting soft kisses on Charlie's lips.

Charlie giggled again.

"I'm happy because," Joey's lips moved to Charlies ear, "we're given a chance to re-kindle our love," she whispered before kissing the brunette's ear "-a chance to show each other just how much," she continued moving to Charlie's other ear, planting soft kiss there as well.

"… we love each other," she continued now moving her lips back to meet Charlie's in a soft yet searing kiss.

Charlie and Joey kissed tenderly, yet passionate enough that both couldn't suppress the moans that came along as their lips continue to dance. Charlie's hand roam Joey's body, once again familiarising with the woman's curves and contours, the warmth and softness of her beloveds skin. Joey on the other hand, has her right hand buried in Charlie's lock, lovingly massaging the said woman's scalp, while the other caresses Charlie's slender back.

Eventually though, unfortunately, for both women, they had to break the kiss as both felt a little light-headed from the lack of oxygen. Both kept their hands on its place, as its owners remained gazing lovingly at each other.

"Now, why do I find this whole thing unfair?" Joey asked still a little breathless.

Charlie frowned in confusion. Joey giggled at Charlie's expression and leaned in to kiss the crease on the woman's forehead.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair that I'm lying here beneath you in all my glory and you're still fully covered?" she explained, her eyes dancing in mischief.

Charlie chuckled, followed by Joey.

"Why didn't you say so?" Charlie said playing along, "you could've mentioned earlier that it would bother you if I put clothes on," she added in her low seductive voice.

Joey gulped as her throat suddenly went dry. Charlie smirked at Joey's reaction and enjoyed it further as she one by one, in her slow teasing way, removed her clothing. Charlie started with her heels and then slowly turning her back to Joey to untie her dress, letting the soft material of the dress slides off her body. Once done, Charlie stood to let drop to the floor and as it did so, she all the while unclasp her bra, freeing herself and let the garment dropped as well, joining her discarded dress.

Joey watched Charlie's move as if in slow motion. She was always aware of how stunning Charlie was/is, but she could never deny the fact that Charlie's beauty always increase tenfold when she's in nothing but her flawless skin.

Charlie, knowing the effect of what she did to Joey by listening to the woman's heavy breathing, decided to turn and show Joey her frontal view. Joey's eyes widened like as if she had never seen it before and unconsciously bit her lower lip in anticipation as she noticed Charlie's finger hooking onto the waistband of her laced underwear.

For a moment, Joey wondered if it was the best idea to show up in just her robe; because if she didn't, she could've put Charlie in the same position; teasing her relentlessly.

Charlie smirked seductively as she watched Joey unconsciously biting and licking her lower lip. Keeping her eyes on Joey's darker shade of brown eyes, Charlie then slowly pulled her underwear down, gently bending her back once the garment was low enough and then without another moment longer, Charlie had herself stepping off her undergarment gracefully; playfully throwing it on Joey's direction, in which the said woman caught it.

"You will never get this back," Joey stated in her own sultry voice.

"I don't want it back," Charlie replied as she resumed her position earlier.

Only this time, Joey meet her lips half way before she could fully lean down on Joey. Joey kissed Charlie hard, never giving Charlie the chance to fight for dominance. Charlie however complied; with the way that Joey was kissing her, Joey could ask anything of her and she would it/give it in a heartbeat.

Charlie and Joey continued to kiss, when Charlie realised something, making her opened her eyes and reluctantly pulled her lips from Joey's.

Joey frowned and worries starting to show on her face.

'_Are we moving too fast?'_ she thought silently.

Charlie as if reading what Joey had thought, smiled and reached for Joey's face, caressing it with her hand; her other, took hold of Joey's, gently pressing her lips on the back of it ever so tenderly.

"I just… this is our second change and this time I want to do everything right," Charlie explained and then smiled mischievously.

"And as much as I want to take you right here, right now, in Leah's sofa" she continued, "I don't think that would be considered starting of right, would it?"

Joey smiled at Charlie affectionately, leaning in to give Charlie's lips the briefest of kiss before pulling away from Charlie and running off towards the bedroom's way, leaving the slightly dazed out Charlie Buckton on the sofa.

"If you want to 'start' right, you might want to 'start' standing up and following me," Joey sang as she made her way in Charlie's bedroom and closing the door quietly.

Joey's voice, fortunately got through to Charlie's hearing sense and without another second, the naked police officer dashed off from the lounge room to her bedroom.

Charlie however was stopped short and was a little surprised when she reached her bedroom and found the door close. She assumed, Joey would've left it open, but the thought didn't stay in the brunette's mind, as in no time, she found herself opening the door of her room, slowly, greeted by darkness.

"What took you so long?"

Charlie heard Joey's soft yet deep with desire voice. The brunette let her eyes adjust in the darkness of the room, only to find Joey lying on her bed in all her glorious naked body, looking at her in what she could only describe as lustful yet loving way.

"Are you going to make me wait longer?"

Charlie heard Joey's voice again and with that, not needing to be asked twice, Charlie stepped in inside the dark room, gently closing the door behind her and locking it from the world outside the room; outside their haven; their sanctuary.

* * *

**Not enough? Well... if you guys are interested, you can visit the I DARE YOU TO LOVE ME story and i bet there's a new chapter there waiting to be red... ;p**


End file.
